


What I'm here for

by Songficcer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songficcer/pseuds/Songficcer
Summary: Makoto, having grown up in America, has moved to Japan to be near her family. Love, youma, death and destiny take its toll on her. Will she be able to come out for better or for worse?





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Older piece that I was sure was here but it's not. Here, have it lol

Makoto stepped through the gates and pushed her way through the crowd, her hand tightly clutching the messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Being on a plane for fifteen plus hours was not her idea of fun and she was happy to be back on the ground.  _If people were meant to fly, they'd have wings_ , she found herself thinking.

She paused in the terminal and looked around at all the people rushing around, greeting loved ones or saying farewell. It felt odd being back in Japan after so many years. She hadn't been here since she was a young child and her father was stationed here. All around her she heard the language she had grown up hearing but hadn't used much herself, especially in her adult years. Not much use for it State side.

"Makoto-chan!"

Makoto turned toward the voice calling her name. She smiled when she saw an older, squat woman, nearing her fifties, waving her arm to get Makoto's attention. She moved through the thinning crowd and hugged the older woman.

"Hey, Aunt Chika," Makoto said as she pulled away. "How ya been?"

"Fine, fine," Chika answered in English, taking pity on Makoto's broken Japanese. "How are you? How was the flight?"

"Long and tedious," Makoto responded. She and Chika made their way to the baggage claim. "I'm so glad to be off that flying box of death."

Chika chuckled. "You are much like your father in that regard. He didn't like flying either."

Makoto found herself smiling, remembering her father. He had been a good man and it had broken her heart when he had died while serving his country. It was how her parents had met, she remembered, when he had been stationed near Tokyo. Her parents met, fell in love and married before he was moved back to the US, taking his new wife with him. Nine months later, the duo became a trio with the arrival of Makoto. Makoto was in her late teens when her father passed and not wanting to uproot Makoto so late in her school year, her mother stayed in the US for her to complete high school before she moved back to Japan. Makoto's life was in the US and so she had decided to stay there. But now...

Her mind wandered to her mother and her mood turned somber. "How is she," Makoto asked softly. "She sugar coats everything when I talk to her."

Her mother's sister nodded in agreement. "She's...okay. Today isn't a bad day." She turned to look at her niece, who seemed to tower over her, having inherited her father's height. "It'll be even better when she sees you."

Makoto smiled as she stopped at the conveyor belt that was cycling luggage around. Seeing her bags, she quickly picked them up and hauled them off and moved back toward her aunt. "Did my stuff get here okay?"

Chika nodded and took one of the suit cases from Makoto, pulling out the handle to pull it along. Makoto did the same with her other bag and the two headed toward the doors of the terminal. "Hai, and your mother has set up the spare room as yours. Your things have been unpacked and arranged."

Makoto grumbled a bit at that but smiled. "I guess I really am home." She grumbled again, rubbing her forehead between her eyes with her palm.

"Still getting your headaches, Makoto-chan," Chika asked softly as they stepped outside.

Makoto nodded but before she could answer, a rumbling shook the ground. People stopped and looked around before going back to their business. "Earthquake," Makoto asked her aunt as they crossed the road to move toward the parking garage.

"Doubtful," Chika answered, guiding Makoto to her car. "It was most likely a youma causing trouble."

"I still find it weird that four young girls battle those things," Makoto said. "And their outfits..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Not very good against such things."

"And yet you Americans have your own team of under equipped super heroes, running around in spandex suits and helmets with faces like dinosaurs," Chika remarked. Having found her car, she unlocked the trunk and placed Makoto's suit case she had been wheeling around into the back before taking the other from Makoto, as well as her messenger bag.

"Don't forget the giant reptiles in New York," Makoto replied, chuckling as she shut the trunk. She moved to the driver's side of the car, mistaking it for the passenger's side. Her aunt laughed when Makoto realized her mistake and blushed.

"We'll blame it on jet lag," Chika said as Makoto moved around the car.

"Thanks," Makoto grumbled as she climbed into the car.

The drive was silent. Makoto's legs ached to not be cramped up in the car, having already spent over half a day cramped on a plane. But the drive was thankfully shorter than Makoto thought it would be. As Chika pulled into a parking garage, Makoto's mind moved onto her mother. Whatever the reason that brought her here, she was home. And she was determined to make the best of it.


	2. Doctors, Dinners, and Plans

Makoto silently moved into the large apartment, leaving her things in the car for the moment. She removed her shoes, a habit Makoto's mother instilled in her child at a young age, and moved into the apartment proper. The sitting area was empty and Makoto turned toward her aunt. Silently, Chika raised her hand and motioned toward the hallway. Makoto moved down the hall toward the only door that was open and heard faint speaking.

Makoto peeked into the room and saw two women there. One was her mother, reclined in her bed with a blanket over her legs. Her auburn hair was stringy but pulled into a bun at the back of her head, some wisps falling about her face. The other woman, sitting in a chair beside the bed, Makoto didn't know but assumed, by what she could understand, was her mother's doctor come to make a house call.

The frail woman in the bed turned, catching movement by the door and her pale face split into a radiant smile.

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto blushed at the old pet name and stepped into the room, scratching the back of head nervously. "Hi, Mama."

The doctor turned back to Makoto's mother and smiled. "This is your daughter, Sachiko-san?" Although spoken in Japanese, Makoto picked up on most of it.

Sachiko smiled and held up her hands toward her only child, beckoning her into the room. Makoto walked over to her mother and bent down, wrapping her arms around Sachiko's shoulders.  _She's so small_ , Makoto found herself thinking.  _She wasn't always this thin._

"Mako-chan," Sachiko said as her daughter pulled away, "This is Dr Mizuno."

Makoto turned and, remembering her manners, bowed to the doctor. When she stood back upright, she took in the other woman's appearance.

She was older, possibly as old as her mother. Her dark, blue hair was long and pulled back into ponytail that rested at the base of her neck, not like how Makoto wore hers at the top of her head. She wore a pair of glasses, a simple black cord hanging around her neck. She smiled warmly at Makoto before turning back to Sachiko.

"So there is no discomfort?"

"Not right this second," Makoto's mother replied. "Although I am out of the pain killers you prescribed."

"I'll call you in another," Dr Mizuno said kindly. She had a yellow pad in her lap and made a few quick notes. "If there's nothing else, then I'll be going." She turned to Makoto, smiled and turned back to her patient. "You seem to have more important matters to take care of just now." Dr Mizuno placed the yellow pad into a black leather case and then stood. "If you need anything, call my office." Her expression grew concerned. "I can't do much for you now, but I would like to make you as comfortable as possible."

Sachiko smiled and nodded to the doctor. "Thank you, Dr Mizuno. If I need anything, I'll be sure to call." And with that, the doctor left.

Makoto moved to take the seat the doctor had just been in and she smiled sadly. She finally took in her mother's weak state and she felt her eyes water and throat burn. This woman had, at one point, been robust and full of life. Now, in just a matter of months, had seemed to wither away.

"None of that, Mako-chan," her mother scolded playfully. "I'm fine."

Makoto's eyebrow arched and she gave her mother a flat look. The elder Kino simply laughed and it melted her daughter's heart.

"I'm fine for today," Sachiko said. "Is that better?"

"No," Makoto sighed. She moved from the chair and laid upon the bed next to her mother, resting her head on the woman's chest. She wrapped her arms around her mother and held her as tightly as she dared to, fearing she would break the woman. Sachiko undid the hair band holding her daughter's hair up before gently brushing her fingers back through Makoto's auburn hair.

"You should rest, Mako-chan," Sachiko said softly. "You must be very tired from your trip." Her answer was a grumble and her daughter curling up beside her even more. Sachiko chuckled. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Then she added with a fierceness Makoto had missed being away from her mother for several years, "I'm not so weak yet."

Makoto moved to protest but a large yawn escaped her. Sachiko laughed and nudged Makoto out of her bed. "Go, your room is down the hall. We can talk when you've had a chance to rest." Then she smirked, "we need to discuss the feast you're making me."

Makoto looked down at her mother, smiling. "A feast?"

"Hai. You will cook me something." Sachiko smiled warmly. "I have missed your cooking, Mako-chan. Almost as much as I've missed you."

Makoto bent down and hugged her mother again.

"Go, get some rest and we'll speak soon."

Makoto chuckled and yawned again as she made her way into and down the hall. Her aunt smiled at her as they passed.

"I brought your bags up while you were with your mother," Chika said. "They're in your room." She gestured to the room she had just exited.

"Thank you, Aunt Chika," Makoto smiled. And with that, Makoto entered her new room and collapsed onto the bed.

==================================

"So what's your plan of attack tomorrow, Mako-chan?"

Makoto looked up from her plate and across the table at her mother. Makoto swallowed her bite before answering. "Figured I'd go get my ID taken care of and bank account set up, then head over to the bakery." Makoto pushed the food around on her plate, hesitant. "When was the last time you were in there," she finally asked.

"At least a month," Sachiko answered.

"But I'm there nearly everyday," Chika said. "If for nothing more than book keeping. Can't trust those idiots to do it." She looked at her niece and smiled. "It'll be nice to have you in there, running the business for your mother."

"And for herself," Sachiko added. She smiled at Makoto then. "I hope you enjoy owning the bakery as much as I have."

Makoto smiled outwardly but inside cringed. While she loved her mother and wanted to take over the family business, as it were, she still hadn't decided if she'd be staying in Japan after her mother...

Makoto coughed and wiped at her eyes quickly before taking another bite of her dinner.

"Are you alright, Mako-chan?"

Makoto smiled at her mother and nodded. "Swallowed wrong, is all."

Her mother and aunt gave her a look but didn't press it.

"So," Sachiko began, "What did your girlfriend think of you moving to Japan?"

Makoto looked over at her mother, one eyebrow raised. "What girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend," Sachiko said again then sighed. "I can't remember her name. I have no memory for names."

"Jennifer," Makoto offered, trying to hide her smirk.

"Hai, Jennifer," Sachiko said cheerfully. "How is Jennifer-san doing?"

"Considering we broke up over six months ago, I haven't a clue," Makoto said, taking a sip of water. She nearly choked laughing at her mother's face. "It's fine, Mama, really."

"How can it be fine," Sachiko asked. "You'll be all alone at this rate!"

"Mama," Makoto said, chuckling. "I'm not even thirty yet-"

"And you're still not married," Sachiko said, her voice slightly high. Didn't her daughter realize how bad the situation was? Surely Makoto would die alone at this rate.

"It'll happen when it happens, Mama," Makoto said, trying to calm her mother. "I'm not too worried about it."

"Spoken like a realist," Chika said, smirking at her niece. "Unlike your mother..." At this, Chika shot a disapproving glance at her sister.

"You're one to talk," Sachiko shot back. "You're in your fifties and never married."

"No one held my attention," Chika said. "Not everyone can be as lucky as you and Michael-san."

Makoto laughed as the sisters argued. She stood and took her now empty plate and glass to the kitchen, washing them off in the sink before placing them into the dish washer. She stepped back into the dining area and began picking up her mother and aunt's plates, doing to them as she had done hers.

After Makoto had finished clearing the table, she came back to see her aunt helping her mother back into her room. Makoto moved to the other side of her mother and, placing an arm around her, took most of her mother's weight. Chika moved ahead of them then to open the bedroom door and fix Sachiko's covers before Sachiko herself could hassle with it.

Sachiko sat on the bed and Makoto gently raised her mother's feet to the bed and Chika covered them for her. The dinner, simple as it was, and the 'argument', playful as it was, had taken its toll on her and she seemed to weaken considerably.

"I just need some rest," she said in regards to the worried expression her daughter wore. "You do, too. You have a busy day tomorrow," she gently reminded.

Makoto nodded and hugged her mother gently. "Goodnight, Mama. Love you."

"I love you, too, dear," Sachiko answered, settling into bed and shutting off her bed side lamp. Chika and Makoto moved out into the hall, Makoto shutting the door gently behind her.

"I'm heading home," Chika said. She smiled up at her niece. "If you need anything, call me. I only live two floors up."

Makoto nodded and saw her aunt to the door before turning in for the night.


	3. A Chance Meeting

Makoto sighed as she entered her mother's apartment. The last couple of weeks had been tedious. While her Japanese was improving, she still sometimes had a hard time understanding native speakers when they spoke too quickly. This was very apparent at the bakery when dealing with customers and, more often than not, the bakery staff.

Makoto's mother may have trusted and put her faith in them, when it comes to cooking and baking, but their general attitudes was enough to make Makoto want to smack them in the face with a cake pan, fresh out of the oven. Most of the staff weren't that bad, though they did have some issue with a foreigner coming in and taking charge. There was just a way to do things and they were ways Makoto wasn't used to. But some of the younger staff Makoto either needed to put in their place or fire. She wasn't sure yet.

And the cake pan still felt like a good option.

Sighing, Makoto toed off her shoes and moved into the apartment to find her aunt sitting on the couch, watching tv.

"Konbanwa," Makoto said as she fell into a chair beside her aunt.

"Welcome home, Makoto-chan," Chika said, smiling. "How was work?"

Makoto's head rolled toward the direction of her aunt and gave her a flat look before groaning and rubbing her forehead.

"Another headache," Chika asked, growing concerned.

"Yeah," Makoto sighed. "They've gotten worse since I've moved here. And they come out of no where."

"Have you been to a doctor?"

"I didn't see a point," Makoto answered. "They were were always sporadic and gone with a few minutes."

"But you said they were getting worse," Chika countered. "I think you should get it checked out."

"Nah," Makoto said with a slight shake of her head. "I'm just stressed out. That's why they're getting worse."

Chika shrugged and turned her attention back to the tv.

Makoto was silent for a moment. Noticing her mother's absence, Makoto turned her head to look over her shoulder at her mother's bedroom door. Turning back to Chika, she asked, "How is she today?"

"Its a bad day," Chika answered softly. "She's been in so much pain that she's been sleeping most of the day."

Makoto sighed. "Has she eaten today?"

"Some broth," her aunt answered. "But that was several hours ago." Makoto made to stand and her aunt knew she was heading to the kitchen, to make her mother a meal. Chika stopped her. "I've long since stopped asking her to eat when she doesn't ask for food. It only makes her sick."

Makoto eased back into her chair and sighed, eyes closing.

"Why don't you go out tonight," Chika offered. "You can't spend all of your time at the bakery or here. You'll implode."

Makoto chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm not here to party."

"You're here to take care of your mother," Chika said, nodding. "Just like a good Japanese girl." Chika eyed her niece. "But if you don't take care of yourself, too, you won't be good to anyone else." She smiled warmly. "Go grab a shower and put on some nice clothes and head downtown. Relax a bit. It'll do you some good to blow off some steam."

Makoto chuckled and stood, moving toward the bathroom. She had heard of a bar she had wanted to check out but had felt guilty just considering it and so she hadn't gone. Yet. But tonight, it seemed, Fate would push her toward it.

 

=====================

The bar was loud with the sound of thumping music and the patrons trying to talk over it. There were rooms, if one could call them that, that housed different aspects to the bar. One room held several pool tables, dart boards, and a few tall tables and stools. Past that was the dance floor, dark except for the blinking and flashing neon lights. The music was the loudest here. The main room with the entrance door held the bar itself. It was situated in the middle of the floor so patron could easily get their drinks from any direction. There were lower tables and chairs here, as well as a sitting area on a second floor, with more tables and, instead of the typical bar chair, couches. The setting was made more intimate with the lack of lighting.

Makoto made her way from the dance floor to the bar to order a drink. Her outfit, which consisted of simple, hip hugging jeans that flared slightly at the knees and a brown, v-neck shirt with short sleeves, had garnered her a few dance partners and a few free drinks. But none of the women who approached her held her attention very long and soon both she and her partner would move on to someone else.

Makoto leaned her arms against the bar, having gotten the attention of the bar tender and patiently waited her for her turn. She could hear the bass of the music and unconsciously swayed her hips in time with the music. As she waited, another person gently nudged between her and another patron, also flagging over the bar tender. Makoto moved her gaze over the woman beside her and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Not what you would call a beauty queen, the petite woman was beautiful none the less. Her blue hair was cut short and Makoto could see freckles on the pale skin of her that her shirt didn't cover. Viridian eyes moved lower and over the curve of hips and a small rear, showed off in tight jeans.

"Like what you see," came a sweet voice.

Makoto jerked her head up and saw the woman smiling up at her. Makoto hadn't realized she had leaned back from the bar to appreciate the woman's figure. She blushed and the smaller woman smiled more.

The bartender arrived then, asking Makoto what she wanted. She looked at him then back to the smaller woman. "Ladies first," Makoto said, gesturing to the bar tender.

The bluenette smiled and ordered three drinks; two mixers and a bottle of water.

Makoto leaned down close to the smaller woman and spoke into her ear, "Are you here with friends or is all that liquor for you?"

"Friends," she answered, smiling. Makoto felt a thrill when she pulled back and saw a slight blush on the woman's face. "The water is for me."

Makoto nodded and the bar tender returned with the drinks. Makoto stopped the younger woman from paying for the drinks as she reached for her own wallet. "Add another water to that, will you," she asked, taking out a few bills. The bar tender nodded and took out another bottle of water from below the bar. Makoto paid and picked up her own bottle.

"You didn't have to do that," The bluenette said, picking up her own water bottle and the two mixed drinks.

Makoto smiled and took one of the drinks from the smaller woman's hands. "But I wanted to." The bluenette gave Makoto an odd look when she took one of her drinks from her. "So you don't spill them. I'll follow you," she said, motioning her head that the bluenette should lead.

The woman smiled and walked away from the bar, amazon in tow. The smaller woman moved to the section that held the dance floor. She carefully moved past the gyrating dancers, careful not to spill her drinks. Makoto couldn't help but smile at the smaller woman's deliberate movements as she guided her to a darkened corner.

Makoto stopped when the smaller woman did and could hear a growl of annoyance come from her. Makoto looked past her and into the corner to see two women necking in the dark corner, oblivious to those around them. Makoto was about to suggest another place when the other woman walked over to the couple and nudged the one with lighter hair with her hip.

"Here are your drinks," she said loudly.

The couple turned toward them then and Makoto could see the blond hair of the woman her new friend had just hip bumped. Giggling she took the proffered drink.

"Thanks, Ami-chan," she said loudly, taking a sip and then smacking her lips. The blond caught sight of Makoto then and smiled. "Who's your friend?"

The smaller woman startled and turned back to the amazon. "I forgot," she said, blushing. "This is...uh..."

Makoto smiled and stepped forward, offering the other mixed drink. The blond's companion took it, eyeing Makoto with a wary look. "Makoto," she offered, looking at Ami. "My name is Makoto.

"Makoto-san," Ami said smiling before tuning back to her friends. "This is Minako-chan and Rei-chan." She turned back to Makoto and Makoto saw her blush again. "And I'm Ami."

Makoto smiled. "Ami-san, would you care to dance?"

"She would love to," Minako answered before Ami could. She then stepped away from her girlfriend and shoved the bluenette toward the dance floor. "Have fun," she called, waving at the pair.

Makoto led the way with Ami in tow. Safely away from the enthusiastic blond, Makoto looked to Ami. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'd understand if you'd rather not," Makoto said, smiling warmly at Ami. Though she would have let Ami walk away from her, she hoped the smaller woman would stay.

Ami looked over her shoulder at her friends before sighing at the blond's antics. She turned back to Makoto. "I would love to actually," she said as she moved closer to the amazon.

Makoto smiled and moved closer to the bluenette their bodies moving in time with the music. Makoto brought her hand up to Ami's hip, pulling her closer. She smiled when Ami blushed but didn't pull away, bringing her own hand up and resting it at the small of Makoto's back.

As the night wore on, the dance floor patrons seemed to close in around them. While neither usually were comfortable in such surroundings, the two women had lost them selves in their partner. The water bottles long since forgotten, Ami's hands gripped Makoto's hips while Makoto's hands brushed back through blue hair.

Makoto dropped one hand from Ami's hair to caress her back instead and was rewarded with a shiver. Makoto smiled and leaned close to Ami's ear and breathed into it. Ami moaned, just loud enough for her dance partner to hear, her hands moving from Makoto's hips to lightly scratch at her back. Makoto pulled away from Ami's ear and moved toward her lips instead. Before their lips could meet, however, a vibrating in Ami's jean pocket startled the both of them.

Ami jerked back and Makoto blinked. Blushing and growling, Ami pulled her phone from her pocket. Sighing at the caller ID, she turned back to Makoto.

"I have to go," she sighed. "It's the hospital, I'm on call. I'm so sorry." She actually sounded like she was.

"You're a doctor," Makoto asked, following Ami off the dance floor.

Ami nodded. "I am." She turned and smiled at Makoto. "I hope to see you again," she said before she pushed through the exit door.

Makoto smiled to herself. "Me, too," she said, before another headache made itself known. Grumbling, Makoto also left the bar, but didn't bother looking for the bluenette. Instead, she flagged down a cab and headed home.

Ami leaned against the building, trying to get her raging hormones under control as she watched Makoto leave. When the cab was gone, and Ami was sure no one was around, she pulled out her phone and began trekking down the street.

"Mercury here, where do we need to meet?" 


	4. Quick Visit

"You sure seem happy."

Stilling the icing bag in her hands, Makoto looked over her shoulder toward her aunt coming out of the bakery's office. She quirked an eyebrow in question and Chika smiled.

"Ever since you went out last weekend," Chika elaborated, "You've been in a better mood."

Makoto chuckled and turned back to the cake she was decorating. The shop had been closed for a few hours but Makoto felt the need to get a few other things done or caught up. Just for the proverbial breathing room. She also felt herself get into a groove and wondered if it had anything to do with meeting the bluenette from the weekend before.

Chika moved over to where her niece was standing. She eyed the cake for a moment before clapping Makoto on the shoulder. Luckily, she had just pulled the icing bag away. "You have your mother's talent."

"Thanks," Makoto said softly. "And yeah, last weekend was good. I had a lot of fun," she smiled.

"Did you meet a girl," Chika asked.

Makoto groaned. Sitting the icing bag down, she picked up the now finished cake and moved to place it into the refrigerator. She hung up her apron then and moved to the sink to wash her hands.

"Is that a yes," Chika teased.

"Maybe I just had a good time dancing," Makoto answered. Chika's smirk told her she knew better. Makoto sighed in defeat but gave a small smile. "Yes, I met a girl."

Chika clapped her hands together. "Your mother will be so happy!"

Makoto laughed. "I met a girl that I liked, yes," Makoto admitted. "But I didn't even get her phone number, let alone a marriage proposal," she teased. She laughed again. "But I may have a small crush."

"Then what are you doing here," Chika demanded. "Go home, get dressed and go back out! Bring that girl home."

Makoto laughed as she and her aunt left the bakery, Makoto locking the door behind them. "What if she isn't interested in relationships?"

"I know my Makoto-chan," Chika answered. "She never chases after girls who aren't looking for something more substantial than a one night stand."

Makoto shook her head, smiling. "Aunt Chika, I'm not going back to the bar for one girl. I'll feel like a creeper."

"So go back to the bar and dance with other girls," her aunt countered. "If she approaches you, it was meant to be."

"I thought you were a realist?"

"I'm also a hopeless romantic."

 

======

Makoto had made her way back to the bar from the previous weekend, hoping to catch sight of Ami. Makoto hadn't seen her when she came in and did a sweep of the bar's rooms. Disappointment made itself known as Makoto moved to the bar to order a drink. As her drink arrived, a bubbly blond had grabbed hold of her and forced her to the dance floor. She had tried to get away from the eager woman, but somehow she kept pulling Makoto back.

That was an hour ago.

Now, Makoto sat at one of the tables with the blond, who had started talking about herself and wouldn't shut up. Makoto held her head in her chin and glared, thinking maybe the darkness of the room was the reason the girl couldn't see the glare Makoto was throwing in her direction. Because of this, she didn't see a certain blue haired girl and her friends walk in through the door.

Ami's friends moved over to the bar as she herself moved toward the tall brunette and her new friend. Ami could see Makoto's eyes were narrowed and the same thought crossed Ami's mind that had crossed Makoto's: How did the woman Makoto was with not see the annoyance flare in those green eyes?

A shadow was cast over the table and Makoto glanced up in annoyance at the new person joining them. Her face split into a radiant smile, however, when she saw it was Ami. The change in mood in her partner didn't go unnoticed by the blond.

"Excuse me," she said with a slight snarl. Ami looked at her with one eyebrow raised before smiling sweetly.

"Thank you so kindly for keeping my Makoto-chan entertained," Ami said, reaching for Makoto's hand and pulling her to her feet. "I'll take over from here." And with that, she guided Makoto away from the table and the fuming blond.

Makoto laughed and snaked her arms around Ami's shoulders from behind, hugging her tightly. "Oh, thank you for saving me!"

"Ami-chan saved you," Minako asked as she and Rei came over to join their friend. Minako was sipping a purple drink and Rei held one similar in her hands. Rei had the same look on her face she had the last time she saw Makoto. Only now it held... confusion? Curiosity? Makoto wasn't sure and before she could ask, Minako dragged the raven haired beauty off to the dance floor.

Makoto blinked and watched them go. "I don't think your friend likes me much."

Ami smiled, her gaze also settling on where Rei and Minako had disappeared into the crowd. "Rei-chan doesn't warm up to new people easily," she said with a slight shrug. "Minako-chan on the other hand..."

Makoto laughed. "She seems very friendly. Opposites attract and all that, huh," she asked, turning back to Ami. "Care to dance?"

Ami smiled a bit sadly. "Actually, I can't. I have an early shift at the hospital in the morning. I need to go home and rest."

"Then why are you here," Makoto asked, quirking en eyebrow.

"Because Minako-chan likes to torment me," she answered. Then she blushed as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "And to give you this," she added.

Makoto took the slip of paper and opened it to reveal a phone number. She smiled when she met Ami's shy eyes.

"I ran out so quickly last weekend that I forgot to give it to you," Ami said, fidgeting slightly. "I hope I'm not being presumptuous in assuming you wanted it?"

Makoto smiled, pulled out her phone and quickly texted the number. Ami's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took her phone out and smiled at the message Makoto had sent her.

_I have the number of the prettiest girl in Tokyo. Lucky me 8D_

Ami giggled and saved the number. She looked up at Makoto and saw her blushing slightly. Most likely at what she had typed.

"I have to go," Ami said, but made no move to leave.

"I can walk you out," Makoto offered.

Ami smiled and offered her hand, which Makoto took. Ami led Makoto outside of the bar and to toward the parking lot. Ami released Makoto's hand and took her keys out of her pocket and clicked the alarm button. A white VW Bug lit up and and beeped in response.

"So, did you come just to see if I was here," Makoto asked conjolingly.

Ami laughed as she reached for the car door.

"Yes, yes I did," she answered honestly, turning to smile at Makoto, her face red even in the dark. "I like you."

Makoto smirked and leaned against the hood of the car. "You knew me less than three hours and we hardly talked that night. But you liked me?"

"Highly attracted then," Ami said, leaning against the open door, her arms crossed and resting upon the open door. She smiled shyly. "But I would like to get to know you better."

Makoto's smirk turned into a full blown grin. She felt giddy and she could barely contain it. "How about we go out for dinner? I know the best restaurant in town."

Ami's smile matched the one on Makoto's face. "I would love to. When?"

"When do you have free?"

Am thought for a moment before pulling out her phone and scrolling through the dates she had stored. "I'm on day rotation all this week at the hospital, but starting Saturday night, I move back to nights. So, Friday?"

"Friday is great! Here, let me text you my address," Makoto said, pulling out her phone and sending Ami directions to the apartment. "We can meet there."

"What should I wear," Ami asked, saving the address with Makoto's phone number and then glancing back up the brunette.

"Casual is fine," Makoto replied, tucking her phone back into her pocket. "I'm sure being on your feet all day, the last thing you want to do is get all flashed up for a meal. Just text me when you're off and I'll be sure to be ready."

"It's a date," Ami said.

Makoto's face hurt from smiling for so long but she didn't care. She bent down, kissed Ami on the cheek and pushed away from the car. "It's a date," she repeated before walking away.


	5. Kisses at Dinner

Makoto worried about her dinner date with Ami all week. What should she cook? What should she wear? Was her dinner plan a good one? It was stressing her out and she couldn't quite understand why she was so nervous.

"You're falling for her."

Makoto glared at her mother. Of course she would say that.

"I've known her less than four hours total," Makoto responded. "I'm not in love with her."

"Yet," her aunt piped in. Makoto groaned.

"You're not helping," the amazon responded.

"Good, that was the idea," Chika responded, smiling sweetly.

The three women sat in Chika's apartment. Chika and Makoto had helped Sachiko here so Makoto could have privacy for her date. Something Makoto was against. Watching her mother's weak body sink into the couch made her regret agreeing to it in the first place.

"You didn't have to do this," Makoto finally said. "It would have been fine for you to be there."

"It's your first real date with the girl," Sachiko reasoned. "It shouldn't be interrupted by your sick mama." She turned to smirk at her daughter. "Besides, I don't want to hear any funny noises coming from your room."

Makoto felt her face flame up and wondered if smoke was coming out of her ears. "Mom!"

"Shouldn't you be going and getting ready." Sachiko asked teasingly.

Makoto sighed and stood from her seat. "I'll come get you when the date is over."

"Isn't she spending the night," her mother asked, smirking. Makoto groaned and Sachiko laughed. "Even if she doesn't, I've decided to sleep here tonight. So take your time and don't worry about me. I'll be fine here." She waved her daughter over and Makoto bent down, kissing her mother on the cheek. "You have fun tonight."

 

=========

Makoto placed the knife down on the counter when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on the apron that hung around her neck and stalked over to the door. She checked her hair, which was down and pulled back into a braid, and makeup in a mirror in the living area before reaching the door. As she opened it, she was greeted by Ami who had a happy, if not tired, smile on her face.

"Hi," Ami greeted shyly.

"Hey," Makoto said, beaming at the bluenette. Makoto stepped aside and gestured for Ami to enter. "Hope you found the place alright."

Ami nodded and toed her shoes off, slipping her feet into a pair of house slippers that Makoto had nudged her way. Makoto shut the door and moved to take Ami's jacket, sliding it down her shoulders and hanging it on a hook by the door.

"How was work," Makoto asked, moving back towards the kitchen, indicating Ami should follow. Ami did and sat the bar and counter, where there were vegetables and a pan of fish sitting out. She looked at the food curiously but answered Makoto's question.

"It was good. Long, but good." She watched as Makoto picked up a knife and began to slice mushrooms. "I thought we were going out," Ami finally asked.

Makoto chuckled. "I said I was taking you to the best restaurant in town," Makoto answered. She swept her hands over the food and smiled. "Welcome to Casa Del Kino."

Ami giggled. "You cook?"

"I do indeed," Makoto responded, scooping up the mushrooms in her hands. She turned and deposited them into a skillet behind her, turning to smile at Ami over her shoulder.

"Don't ever expect me to return the favor," Ami smirked. "Unless you like sandwiches."

"Sandwiches aren't exactly cooking," Makoto said, stirring the mushrooms in the skillet, adding salt and pepper. "But if that's what you can make me, I'll gladly eat it."

Ami blushed and fidgeted. "Do you need any help?"

Makoto was about to respond that no, she didn't, but could tell Ami was one of those people who did not like sitting and watching someone else work if she could help. Makoto looked around and motioned for Ami to come around the counter. "Can you zest that lemon and then cut in half and squeeze it over the fish?"

Ami quickly moved around the counter. She picked up the grater and slid the lemon over it several times, accumulating skin of the lemon before she cut the fruit in half with the knife Makoto had used for the mushrooms. "Do you want me to use both halves?"

"Yes, please," Makoto answered, turning to stand beside the smaller woman. Makoto picked up several thyme leaves and began dicing them with another knife taken from the drawer. She watched as Ami sprinkled the lemon zest over the fish before squeezing the juice over the fish as well. Makoto took the tray of fish then and turned back to the stove. which had been preheated for some time, and placed the fish inside. She then turned her attention back to the skillet, where the mushrooms were sizzling nicely before scooping the diced thyme leaves into the skillet, adding a touch of olive oil.

"Should be ready in about fifteen minutes," Makoto said, picking up the skillet, mixing everything together with a vigorous shake of her hand before placing it back onto the covered the skillet with a lid and lowered the heat. She turned and smiled brightly at Ami. "So why sandwiches?"

Ami laughed, leaning against the counter, stuffing her hands into her dress slack's pockets. "Makes it easier to work and eat at the same time. It's something I picked up in grade school while studying."

"Doesn't seem very healthy,  _Doc_ ," Makoto teased, moving to clean the counter. She placed dishes into the sink for later and the trash into the trash can that was hidden in the bar.

"Everyone needs a vice," Ami said, shrugging.

"Sandwiches are hardly a vice," Makoto countered. She pulled the apron off and hung it up on a peg in the wall. Ami took a moment to admire Makoto while her back was turned; the amazon wore a long, dark skirt with a deep green sweater, both of which showed off her figure nicely. Makoto turned back to Ami, who quickly brought her eyes up to meet Makoto's. "Can I interest you in a glass of red wine? Or are you on call?"

Ami smiled warmly. "Wine will be fine."

Makoto moved to the fridge and took out the bottle of red wine she had placed in there earlier to chill. She sat it on the counter and moved to remove two wine glasses from a cabinet. Sitting the glasses down, she rummaged in a drawer for the corkscrew to open the wine. She popped the cork and sat the corkscrew on the counter, picked up the glasses in one hand and the bottle of wine in the other. She smiled at Ami and walked towards the living room, Ami in tow. The two women sat on the couch together as Makoto placed the wine glasses on the low table before them. She poured the ruby liquid into both glasses and sat back, handing one to Ami, who took a tentative sip.

"Don't like it," Makoto asked, leaning back into the couch, turned slightly to face Ami. She took a deeper sip than Ami had of her own drink.

"I'm not a big drinker," Ami confessed.

"Oh," Makoto said, sitting up. "I can get you water or a coke if you prefer?" Makoto made to stand but Ami caught her by the elbow and gently tugged her back down.

"The wine is fine," Ami said, smiling. "I just don't drink often to build up a strong resistance to it. I need to pace myself is all."

Makoto smirked as she settled back into her seat. "So you don't drink and sandwiches are your vice of choice. Anything else I should know," she teased, taking another sip of her wine.

Ami gave a knowing smile. "Everyone has their secrets."

"That they do."

"What secrets can you tell me, Makoto-san," Ami teased.

Makoto laughed. "No more chan?"

"That's a clever way of avoiding the question," Ami smirked. "Makoto-chan."

Makoto laughed. "Honestly, I don't have many secrets. At least none I can think of. Ask me anything and I'll answer it."

Before Ami could question Makoto, the timer on the oven went off. Makoto sat her wine glass down as she stood, hurrying to the kitchen. Ami stood and peeked into the room, blushing slightly at the sight of Makoto bent over to take the fish out of the oven. She then checked the mushrooms on the stove, gave them a quick stir before pouring the contents over the fish. She turned back to Ami and smiled.

"Ready to eat?"

Makoto had sat out plates and utensils on the dining room table before Ami arrived. She placed the fish on the plates before placing the pan back onto the stove. Ami had brought their glasses over, along with the bottle of wine, and the duo sat at the the table to begin their meal.

Ami took a bite of the meal Makoto had prepared for her and her eyes lit up. "This is really good!"

Makoto laughed. "Did you expect it to be horrible?"

"Well, no," Ami responded, "but..well...I didn't know what I expected, really."

Makoto laughed again. "Thanks, I think. So do I get to cook for your again?"

Ami smiled, blushing. "I would enjoy that."

"Me, too."

Ami looked up at Makoto and both smiled. Then Ami's eyes narrowed a bit, a quizzical glint to them.

"I hope you don't think me rude, but, where are you from?"

Makoto blinked, her wine glass resting on her lips. "What do you mean," she asked before taking a drink.

"Your accent is a bit off," Ami stated. "You're not from Japan, though you look Japanese."

Makoto chuckled, nodding. "I'm American. My mother is from here and my father was second generation Japanese-American. He was in the army and stationed here at one point, which was how my parents met. They got married, moved back to the States and had me."

"Have you ever lived here before," Ami asked, taking another bite of her dinner.

Makoto shook her head. "No, I was raised over there. My dad was killed in action when I was sixteen. Mom stayed in the States until I started college before moving back here. She's been back here nearly twelve years."

"That would make you, what, thirty?"

"I'm twenty-nine," Makoto said, nodding. "I'll be thirty this year."

Ami smiled. "You're the same age as I am."

Makoto stared at Ami. "You're twenty-nine and already a doctor?"

Ami was taken aback by Makoto's surprised tone. "Yes.."

"When did you graduate school," Makoto asked, her eyes wide.

"I was twenty," the bluenette answered. "I could have graduated sooner, but I had to wait until I was eighteen to start my residency."

Makoto stared at the smaller woman, completely in awe. "Whoa," was all she could say.

Ami fidgeted in her chair. Makoto blinked, realized she was staring and coughed, tearing her eyes away.

"I'm sorry," Makoto said gently. "I've just never met someone so smart before. Especially when they were so pretty."

Ami blushed a deeper shade of red. "T-thank you, Makoto-chan."

They finished their dinner in silence. Afterwards, Makoto took their empty plates and utensils to the kitchen, washed them off and placed them into the dish washer. She came back out to find Ami had relocated back into the living room, their glasses and wine bottle on the table. Makoto sat beside Ami, crossed her legs and leaned back into the couch at an angle so she could face the bluenette.

"So, other than stalking night clubs," Makoto teased, "what else do you like to do?"

Ami laughed. "I'm not one for the club scene, honestly. Minako-chan thought it would be funny to pull me out of my element. I'm more of a homebody."

"So you don't date often," Makoto asked, reaching for her glass.

Ami chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I don't. With work, I really don't have much time for it."

Makoto nodded, taking a sip of wine. "So what made you come out tonight?"

Ami's lips spread into a small smile. She stared down into the dark liquid of her own wine glass. "Like I said when you asked me to dinner, I like you." She turned back to Makoto, blushing. "I wanted to try this out and see where things go."

Makoto's face was unreadable as she sat her wine glass down before gently taking Ami's from her and doing the same. Ami watched then turned her face back towards Makoto, wondering why she had done that. The question Ami was going to ask died on her lips, however, whenever Makoto leaned in and pressed her lips against her own.

Ami sighed and leaned into the taller woman, her small hands moving to Makoto's neck, caressing the skin she found there. Makoto's strong arms had wrapped around her smaller frame and pulled her closer. Feeling a boldness she didn't realize she had, Ami nipped at Makoto's bottom lip and giggled when she felt Makoto growl. After a few moments, they slowly pulled away from each other, breathless and faces flushed.

"Like where things are going," Makoto asked cajolingly.

Ami smirked and pulled on Makoto's sweater to bring her closer. "Oh, yes." And she kissed her again.


	6. Tennis at Midnight

Ami and Makoto fell on the latter's bed, their breathing labored and lazy smiles on their faces. Makoto turned onto her side, her flushed face buried in the bluenette's neck, her breath tickling the smaller woman's skin. Ami giggled and brought her shoulder up to rub against her neck. Makoto chuckled and kissed the spot once Ami lowered her shoulder.

"Ya know," Makoto said after catching her breath, "I have to admit I didn't think this would be something you'd be up for."

Ami chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. "I hope you were were pleasantly surprised."

"Very," Makoto growled, nipping at Ami's neck playfully. Ami turned to face Makoto and their lips met in a slow kiss. Makoto smiled as she pulled away, her hand rubbing Ami's belly. "Want to go again?"

Ami laughed. "We've already had three rounds."

"I have a lot of energy to burn off," Makoto responded. She kissed along Ami's neck and up to her ear. "You know you wanna."

Ami felt a shiver run down her spine. "Fine. Last one though."

"Deal," Makoto said, jumping up from the bed. She offered her hand to Ami who took it and was pulled to her feet. Makoto turned back to her entertainment center and picked up the two Wii motes, handing one to Ami. "How many sets," Makoto asked, turning back to her tv. She began setting up the tennis match and turned back to Ami, waiting for her answer.

"Three is fine," Ami said. She watched at Makoto set up the game, taking in Makoto's bedroom. It seemed so different compared to the rest of the apartment. Here, the room reflected Makoto's taste in the modern style, where the rest of the apartment screamed -old lady.-

"I have to admit, your bedroom is very different than the rest of the apartment," Ami remarked.

"Is that a bad thing," Makoto asked, smiling.

Ami shook her head, smiling as well. "Not at all. It just seems like two different people decorated is what I meant."

Makoto nodded. "The apartment is my mother's. She's the reason I'm here now. To take care of her."

Ami's expression turned somber. "I hope it's not too serious."

"It is." Makoto fidgeted and turned back towards the TV. "Stage four breast cancer."

"Oh, Makoto-chan," Ami said softly, reaching out to touch Makoto's arm. "I'm so sorry."

Makoto smiled, turning back to Ami. "It's not your fault. And she's still a fire cracker anyway. She actually left the apartment tonight so we could have privacy," Makoto said, chuckling. "She didn't want to hear any strange noises coming from my room, she said."

Ami blushed but smirked. "I doubt us playing tennis were the sounds she expected to hear."

Makoto laughed loudly. "You're probably right. Which makes me a bit sad she  _isn't_  here. I'd have loved to have seen her face!"

They laughed and the pair took their ready stances. It had been a funny little thing that they ended up in Makoto's bedroom and not in a way Ami thought they would have. After finishing the bottle of wine, the giddy Amazon suggested a quick game of tennis. When Ami agreed and discovered the game was set up in Makoto's bedroom, she thought perhaps the auburn haired woman was trying to get her into bed. While make outs were nice, Ami wasn't quite ready for anything past that. She had been very happy to be wrong.

The game went quickly, with Ami being the victor. Ami was surprised by the outcome but Makoto teased her, saying Ami had only won because Makoto had drank so much.

"Perhaps," Ami said, giving her Wii mote back to Makoto who placed them both next to the TV, shutting it and the Wii itself off. "Do you enjoy being active?"

Makoto nodded and the pair made their way out of Makoto's bedroom. "Yeah, I do. I haven't had much of a chance since moving though. Back home, I was taking martial arts classes and had a gym membership. Haven't had a chance to look into it here." Makoto plopped herself down on the couch and curled her long legs beneath her body with Ami following her lead, sitting beside her.

"I'm not sure about the classes," Ami began, "but the rec center I'm a member of has a weight room. I could take you sometime," Ami offered.

Makoto smiled. "I'd like that."

They lost themselves for a moment in the other's eyes until the wall clock chimed, breaking the spell. They both turned to glance at the time and Ami sighed.

"It's late," she said reluctantly. "I should probably go."

Makoto smirked. "And yet you make no attempt to go."

Ami blushed but smiled, taking Makoto's hand and holding it with hers. She lightly traced over the calloused fingers as she spoke, "I really enjoyed our date tonight. Why would I want it to end?"

"Good things come to an end, though," Makoto said softly, shivering lightly at Ami's gentle touch.

"Unfortunately," Ami answered. She looked up at Makoto, eyes hopeful. "When can I see you again?"

Makoto smiled brightly and leaned towards Ami, who met her half way in a kiss. It was short and sweet and when they pulled away, Makoto gently head bumped Ami, pushing against her playfully. "When would you like to see me?"

Ami blushed and lowered eyes. "Tomorrow. But I have work."

"Night shift, right," Makoto asked. Ami nodded, masking a yawn behind her hand. She wrapped her arms around Makoto's forearm and rested her head against the taller woman's shoulder, leaning against her. "I could always bring you lunch at the hospital."

"I'd like that," Ami answered softly, hiding another yawn.

Makoto smiled, running her fingers back through Ami's short blue hair. She found she loved touching the silky locks and if Ami's sighs were any indication, she loved when Makoto did it. "Why don't you stay here tonight," Makoto offered.

"I'm not sure," Ami began.

"Not for any other reason than to sleep," Makoto said quickly. "I'll sleep in my mother's room and you can have my bed. The door even locks, if that makes you feel better. No obligation for anything but a good night's rest. Besides," Makoto said, nudging Ami playfully, "you were drinking tonight."

"I'm sober enough to get home," Ami replied. "I didn't drink nearly as much as you did and between drinking water and bouncing around playing tennis..." Ami glanced up at Makoto, smirking. "You just want me in your bed."

Makoto laughed loudly. "I can't really deny that," she admitted, blushing. "But the offer still stands to spend the night. However, if you feel uncomfortable about it, I would rather you went home. Don't force yourself to do anything." She eyed Ami for a moment. "Although, shy as you are, I doubt you'd ever do that."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see a strength in you," Makoto answered, studying Ami. "I can tell you're timid and shy, but if push comes to shove, you would push back." Then Makoto smiled broadly. "And I bet hard."

Ami laughed, shaking her head. "Maybe." She smiled up at Makoto. "Or maybe you're being bias."

"Maybe."

 

=============

Ami stayed the night. At least what was left of it. And Makoto was as good as her word, staying out of her bedroom after getting a change of clothes from her closet and offering Ami a faded t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Although she usually had a difficult time sleeping in new places, there had been something about Makoto's bed that had comforted her and lulled her to deep, peaceful sleep.

But that beeping!

Ami peeked her eyes open to see the sun trying to shine in through the blinds. Hadn't it been dark a moment ago? Groaning, Ami realized the beeping was her phone. Sitting up and pulling Makoto's plush comforter around her for warmth, Ami answered her phone.

"Yeah," she asked groggily.

"You're still sleeping," came Minako's bright and bubbly voice.

"What time is it," Ami asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nearly noon," Minako answered, attempting but failing to hide the amusement in her voice. "Did your date go -that- well, Ami-chan?"

Ami smiled and laid herself back down in Makoto's bed, pulling the blanket around her more snugly. "I did have a wonderful night," Ami said. Then she smirked. "In fact, I'm still in Mako-chan's bed."

"You're still in her bed," Minako exclaimed excitedly. "How very scandalous, Ami-chan!"

Ami laughed. "We slept in separate rooms, Minako-chan. I drank a little last night and Makoto-chan offered me her bed. For sleep," sensing the blond's retort. "Nothing happened."

"Uh huh," came Minako's flat reply.

Ami smiled broadly. "Okay, maybe a little something happened."

"I knew it," Minako exclaimed loudly, causing Ami to pull the phone from her ear. "So when are you bringing her to meet us?"

"You've already met her," Ami said. "Twice."

"Five minutes in a loud bar doesn't count," Minako sighed in exasperation. "Besides, Usagi-chan hasn't seen her at all. And she's very curious. You know how she is, Ami-chan. If you don't bring Makoto-san to meet us soon, Usagi-chan will pull out her red ninja outfit and start following you."

Ami groaned. "Fine. Let me talk to her and see what I can do."

"That's the spirit," Minako said brightly. "Anyway, I need to get going. Rei will scold me if I don't get some chores done soon."

Ami giggled. "Have fun."

"Always," Minako replied before disconnecting.

Ami shook her head and laid her phone back down on the nightstand. She contemplated going back to sleep for a bit but she heard shuffling out in the hallway and decided to get up. As she opened the bedroom door, Makoto had just walked out of the hall and into the living room. Ami quickly made her way to the bathroom and changed into her work clothes from the night before and made her way back down the hall and into the apartment proper. She heard Makoto in the kitchen and when Ami came around the corner, she saw Makoto sitting at the dining room table, a cup of coffee in front of her and her face in her hands.

"Makoto-chan," Ami said softly, coming to stand beside the auburn haired girl, "is something wrong?"

Makoto groaned but didn't move. "Migraine."

"Are you hung over," Ami asked. "Would you like some water?"

Makoto slowly shook her head, dropping her hands. "No, I'm not hung over," she said, her voice thick from both sleep and pain. "I suffer from chronic migraines. I have since I was fourteen."

Ami gently cupped Makoto's chin in her hand, making her look up at the bluenette. Ami had gone into doctor mode and was studying Makoto's pupils. "I'm assuming you've been to a doctor about this?" 

Makoto's lips upturned slightly. Had Ami not been staring into her face, she would have missed the small smile. "I have and nothing was found. No high blood pressure, no stress, no tumors, no pinched nerves and no allergies. Nothing to cause the pain."

"Something is causing it," Ami responded, letting go of Makoto's face before taking a seat in an empty chair. "What do you take for it?"

"Nothing," Makoto answered truthfully. "As bad as they are, they thankfully don't last long. They're sudden, last an hour or two and then are gone." Makoto half shrugged. "Besides, what medication I was prescribed never worked. I just don't take anything for them. I don't see a point in it."

Ami nodded but her phone ringing stopped the conversation. Assuming it was Minako again, Ami pulled the phone from her pocket. It was indeed from the blond, a text message that said one word:  _Youma_. Ami sighed, placing the phone back into her pocket and standing from the table.

"I have to go," she said sadly and making her way to the door.

"Hospital," Makoto asked, following Ami.

Ami took a deep, calming breath as she slipped into her shoes. "Yes," she answered simply, hating the fact she had to lie.

As Ami slid into her shoes, Makoto moved to take Ami's jacket from the rack and held it open for her. Ami turned, slid her arms into the light jacket and turned back to face Makoto. The bluenette leaned up and gently kissed Makoto's lips before turning back to the door and opening it.

"Text me about lunch tonight," Makoto said. "I'll make you anything you want."

Ami smiled broadly. "Thank you, Makoto-chan. Get some rest," she said before shutting the door.

The doctor took a deep, steady breath as she leaned against the apartment door. While she was good at it, she hated lying. She had lied to her mother through out most of her teenage years, and even now, because of senshi business. And what few lovers Ami had had, were lied to as well. It was one reason why she didn't date. But there was something about the brunette on the other side of the door she was leaning on that made her want to try for romance once again.

After a short moment, Ami pushed herself away from the door and strode down the hall with purpose as she dialed Minako's number, wondering what kind of threat was terrorizing Tokyo now, pulling her from Makoto's very welcome company.

 

 


	7. Meeting the Family

Muscles aching, Makoto threw punch after punch into the sand bag before her. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from her workout and her muscles ached; it felt down right heavenly to her. She had missed this while being in Japan and was grateful Ami had brought her to the fitness center to get her own membership. There were no martial arts classes for her to take, but the workout room had been enough for Makoto to become a member. She could practice martial arts on her own.

As her hands connected with the bag before her, Makoto's mind flashed on her mother. She had been getting weaker in the last few weeks and her aunt had mentioned, almost in a disconnected sort of way, that it wouldn't be much longer. Makoto felt her chest tighten as she assault on the bag became more fierce.

Her breathing hard and ragged, Makoto finally stopped and leaned into the bag. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on calming her racing heart. Taking a few deep breaths through her mouth and out her nose, she felt her breathing return a normal level.

"Do you always push yourself so hard," came a soft, teasing voice behind her.

Makoto smirked and turned toward the owner of that melodious voice. "How did you know I was here, Ami-chan?"

"I saw your car when I pulled into the parking lot," the doctor answered, moving toward the brunette.

Makoto chuckled. "And how long have you been watching me?"

Ami smiled, coming to stand beside the taller woman. On her shoulder she carried a small duffle bag. "Long enough to watch you move from a good workout pace to possible body torture." Ami's eyes grew concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Makoto's smile fell and she moved to the bench where her towel and water bottle sat. Makoto sat on the bench and wiped her face with the towel before taking a sip of water. "Mom's getting worse," Makoto finally said, her words just above a whisper.

Ami sat close beside Makoto without actually touching her, placing her bag on the bench beside her. "Is there anything I can do for you, Makoto-chan?"

Makoto's smirk returned. "You could ask me out to dinner," she teased, bumping her shoulder into Ami's. "That might make me feel better."

Ami laughed, shaking her head at Makoto's audacity. "Are you always this flirtatious?"

"Only with pretty girls," Makoto said, her smile growing when Ami blushed. "I'll settle for a kiss right now though," she said as she moved her face closer to the doctor's. Ami was all too happy to comply to the Amazon's request.

When they broke apart, Makoto checked her watch. "Are you just getting here? The center closes soon."

"That it does," Ami said. "But I've been a member since I was a child. I'm one of the few members who have access to the center any time, open or closed."

"Well lucky you," Makoto teased, standing. "Me being a lowly peasant, I need to shower and leave." She smirked down at the bluenette. "Care to join me?"

Ami's face flushed and Makoto laughed. "I was teasing Ami-chan, breathe!"

Ami huffed as she stood, grabbing her bag in her hand, sending a mock glare toward Makoto. She made to walk away but Makoto took her by the arm, spun her around and pressed her lips to the smaller woman's. Ami moaned, her bag falling from her fingers before her arms snaked up and around the taller woman's neck. Makoto's warm hands were splayed out on her back, pressing them closer together.

Ami's heart beat wildly in her chest. Since meeting, this woman in her arms had been on her mind and in her dreams. Oh, her dreams. Ami was never one to lay in bed and dwell on the images her mind conjured during sleep before. But now that her mind had Makoto to tease her with, she never wanted to leave the confines of her bed. But the real thing was hard to ignore. Especially since the brunette was kissing and nibbling down her neck.

"Oh, Mako-chan," Ami sighed.

Makoto stopped for a moment. Other than her parents, no one had ever called her that before; not even her aunt. Hearing it roll of Ami's lips sent a shudder down the brunette's spine. She craved to hear it again.

Feeling Makoto stop, Ami's eyes opened and she turned to look at the Amazon. "Mako-chan?"

Makoto took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the action tickling Ami's sensitive skin. "No one but my parents has ever called me that."

Ami flushed, realizing she had used something that was obviously special between Makoto and her parents to adress Makoto. "I'm sorry-"

"No," Makoto said, cutting Ami off. She smiled and nudged her head against Ami's. "It's alright. I like it when you say it." She brushed her lips against the still blushing doctor's and smiled again.

Ami's shy eyes fell to the ground, a small smile on her lips. Makoto placed a soft kiss in Ami's hair before stepping away. "I need to grab a shower and head home." She smiled, picked up her towel and water bottle and moved past Ami. The smaller woman picked up her bag and fell into step beside her.

"Why are you here, Mako-chan," Ami asked. "I thought you were spending the night with your mother?"

"I was," Makoto answered. "But, she wasn't feeling well. She's having one of her bad days." Makoto shrugged. "I guess I was driving my aunt crazy 'cause she kicked me out of the apartment," she said, chuckling.

"You could have called me," Ami said. "You didn't have to spend this time alone. It's very obvious you didn't want to."

They walked through the locker room until they reached the locker Makoto had her clothes stored inside. "I know," Makoto finally answered, opening the locker door. "I just don't want to put all of my problems on you. As much as we may like one another, the relationship is still new and I don't want to strain it."

"But this is a serious matter," Ami countered, "not some dime store drama. I know you're hurting, Mako-chan." Ami reached out and took Makoto's hand in hers, squeezing gently. "I can't bear it for you, but I don't mind being there for you. I want to be."

Makoto smiled and brought Ami's hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles gently before releasing her hand. "Thank you, Ami-chan. I appreciate that. More than I can say." Makoto began to sort through her clothing as Ami sat on the bench, watching.

"Do you have plans tomorrow, Mako-chan," Ami asked, after a long moment of silence.

Makoto pulled out a larger towel from inside the locker and looked down at the doctor. "Just work at the bakery," she answered. "Other than that, no." Makoto smiled. "Did you want to get together?"

Ami smiled. "My friends have been bugging me to bring you out to meet them properly and we made plans for lunch tomorrow. But if you have work-"

"No, it's ok," Makoto said, her smile growing. "I can take off a bit for lunch. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have dinner with me and my family tomorrow night," Makoto answered. "I know it's early for meeting the parents but my mother has been pestering me to bring you over."

Ami smiled and stood. She reached up and kissed Makoto on the cheek. "I would be honored."

"Great," Makoto said happily. "I'll be sure to tell her." Makoto toed off her shoes, placed them in the locker and closed the door. "I'm going to grab a quick shower and head out. I know you're just getting here, but did you want me to wait for you?"

Ami smiled but shook her head. "No, you get home to your mother and I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at the bakery, if that's alright?"

"Can't wait." Makoto gave Ami a quick peck on the lips and moved off to the showers. "The offer still stands to join me," she called over her shoulder playfully. The amazon laughed when she heard the bluenette grumble as she left, heading for the floor with the pool.

 

=============

 

A bell chimed, signaling Ami's entrance into the bakery. While not overly busy, the few tables that were inside had at least one person sitting at each, its occupant eating something fresh from the counter. A few cashiers behind the counter were putting more food inside the display cases while customers in line waited to be served. Bypassing the line and getting a few glares for doing so, Ami approached an employee who had just shut the display case.

"Is Kino-san available," she asked politely.

The employee, a young man in his late teens, eyed the doctor before calling over his shoulder, "Kino-san! You have a client!"

There was a crash in the kitchen and a loud swear in English before Makoto poked her head out of the kitchen door. She wore a look of annoyance on her face but when her eyes caught sight of the smaller woman, Makoto's bad mood suddenly cleared up.

"Ami-chan," she said happily. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right out."

Ami nodded and stepped away from the counter to give patrons a chance to order their food and drinks. She had been surprised, the first time she came here, to find that the small bakery Makoto's family owned was the one she and her friends had frequented many times in their college years, as it was close to the campus.

"Ready," came Makoto's voice behind her.

Ami turned and did her best to stifle her giggling behind her hand. Makoto blinked at the doctor.

"...What?"

Ami smiled and reached her hand up, brushing some flour out of the Amazon's hair. "Flour is meant to go in cakes, Mako-chan, not on your head," Ami teased.

Makoto gave Ami a mock glare and pushed the bakery door open, holding it for the smaller woman. "So where are we headed for lunch?"

"Crown Parlor," Ami said as she walked out the door and to her car, Makoto close behind. She opened her door and climbed into the driver seat, with Makoto moving to the other side and doing the same. Fastening seatbelts, Ami checked the traffic before pulling from the curb. "It's at the arcade."

"We're having lunch at the arcade," Makoto asked, chuckling.

"It's where my friends and I went always to hang out while in school," Ami said, smiling. "That, or Rei-chan's. They have good food and we can't seem to break the habit of meeting there. Lots of good memories are there."

Makoto smiled and nodded her understanding. Absentmindedly, she brought her right hand up to rest at the back of Ami's neck, gently playing with the bluenette's hair. Ami shivered and smiled, reveling at the touch.

The car ride was spent in comfortable silence, the two women content just to be next to one another. Ami concentrated on the road while Makoto glanced out the passenger window, her fingers still lost in Ami's hair. It amazed her that, despite being in Japan for a few months already, she really hadn't gone anywhere. Her one time out, she had met Ami at the club and her second journey to said club resulted in Ami's phone number. She hadn't been back since and all of her free time was spent either with Ami at either of their apartments or taking care of her mother. While she wished her mother was in better health, the time spent with either of them was, mostly, well spent.

A short time later, Ami pulled her car into a small parking lot beside a building sporting a large crown that Makoto figured lit up at night. As they got out of the car, Ami looked around at the few other cars parked.

"I see Rei-chan and Mina-chan's car, but not Usagi-chan's," Ami said, shutting her car door. "She's always late."

Makoto chuckled. "If she's always late, wouldn't that mean she's always on time, for her?"

Ami paused as the two met together in front of Ami's car. "I have never thought of it that way before," she admitted, chuckling.

Makoto smiled and offered her hand, which Ami took and the pair walked around the corner, past the sliding doors of Crown Arcade and up the stairs that led to the Parlor. Makoto pushed the door open and held it for Ami, who smiled and thanked the auburn haired woman as she walked past her. Makoto's hand slid comfortably back into Ami's as she released the door and Ami led her to a table in the back of the parlor. The corner had windows lined around the wall, with a plush bench that curved with the wall and down the length of it. Opposite of the bench were two chairs per table, that were spaced down the length of the bench. Sitting on one side of the table was a blond with pigtails. Opposite of the chairs sat the couple Makoto remembered from the club. She and Ami took the empty chairs opposite of them.

"Ami-chan," cried the pig tailed blond happily. Sitting closest to her, Ami was crushed in a massive bear-hug from the blond. Makoto caught sight of the others at the table; the other blond giggled while the raven haired woman glared at the woman hugging their mousy friend with disapproval.

"Usagi," the cross woman growled, "sit down and act your age!"

Makoto's eyebrows shot up at the hostile way the violet eyed woman addressed the pig tailed blond. She looked at the blond and instead of being chastised, she smiled and sat down. "Minako-chan, your girlfriend is being grumpy again."

"Again would imply Rei ever stopped," the other blond, Minako, said brightly. She flashed Rei a radiant smile. Rei's violet eyes gave a hearty eye roll in response.

"Minna," Ami said softly, motioning towards Makoto, "this is Kino Makoto." Ami blushed deeply and added, "My girlfriend." Makoto smiled stupidly, her heart swelling with warmth at Ami's words.

"Ah, you're the one who is keeping our dear Ami-chan away from us," the first blond, Usagi, said. She was smiling in such a way that had it been anyone else, would have been terrifyingly creepy. But coming from the energetic blond, Makoto found herself... calmed.

"I'm sorry," Makoto said, giving a surprised chuckle. "I don't mean to keep her from her friends so much."

Usagi smiled but before she could respond, the waiter came to their table. The girls gave their orders before the waiter left again.

"It's not a bad thing," Usagi corrected, turning her gaze to the Amazon. Her blue eyes moved from Makoto to Ami and she smiled. "She talks about you often." Usagi's eyes moved to Makoto once again and her smile widened, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Makoto smiled shyly and nodded, scratching the back of her head and not knowing what to say. Ami smiled at her and laid her hand on the brunette's knee, hidden beneath the table.

"So, how did you meet our little genius," Usagi asked. "She hasn't told me."

Before Makoto could answer, Minako gushed out, "Makoto-san was totally checking Ami-chan's butt at the bar!"

Makoto hid her face in her hands.  _Oh, just kill me now_ , she thought. She peeked over at Ami, who was staring at the table, her face and ears red.

"I really hope you never give interviews," Rei remarked dryly. "The press would have a field day with you."

"My interviews go just fine," Minako responded, flashing Rei the better part of her tongue.

"Are you a news anchor," Makoto asked, hoping to divert the topic away from Ami's rear.

"Oh no, nothing so boring," Minako said brightly. "I'm a musician!"

" _Aspiring_  musician," Rei corrected, smirking at the blond.

"I am already famous," Minako growled.

"On YouTube," Rei added.

"It still pays the bills, love," Minako remarked in a singsong voice. She smiled brightly at Makoto. "So what do you do?"

"I help run my mother's bakery," the Amazon answered.

"Her family owns the bakery that is near the campus downtown," Ami said. "The one we all used to hang out in during school."

"That is so neat," Minako said brightly. "How come we haven't run into you before now?"

"I actually just moved here," Makoto answered. "I was born and raised in the US."

"So you speak English," Minako asked.

"I do."

Minako's smile grew. "So do I," the blond remarked in Makoto's native tongue. "I lived in England for a number of years. Ami-chan knows fluent English, too."

Makoto turned and smiled at the bluenette. "Really?"

Ami blushed and nodded, answering in perfect English, "Yes, I do."

"Okay," Usagi said, a teasing smile on her lips. "I can't understand any of you now!"

The group chuckled as their food and drinks arrived. Makoto ate in relative silence, answering questions directly asked of her. She was content to sit and listen to Ami and her friends talk instead. Makoto briefly wondered how this hodge podge group of girls became friends in the first place. They didn't seem to have a single thing in common that would have drawn them together.

As the lunch progressed, Makoto began to feel eyes upon her. All throughout the gathering, Rei would continue to study Makoto as if she had never seen anything like her before. It was making her uncomfortable and irritable but she didn't want to cause strife between herself and Ami's friends. As if sensing her discomfort, Ami rose from the table, her hand in Makoto's and pulling her up with her.

"Mako-chan and I need to be going," she said. "She needs to get back to work."

"Aww," Minako whined. "We hardly ever get together anymore."

Ami smiled indulgently. "We just need to plan better, Minako-chan."

"You two have a good afternoon," Usagi said, smiling.

Makoto smiled, thanked Ami's friends and the pair moved to pay for their lunch and then for the door. As she held the door open for Ami, Makoto turned and could see Rei's eyes staring at her again, a look of confusion on her face.

 

===============

 

"So I take it lunch with Ami-san's friends went poorly," Sachiko asked of her daughter. Although having another bad day, she had made it from the bedroom to the dining table to watch her daughter cook that night's meal.

"I wouldn't call it bad, per se," Makoto answered, as she moved about the kitchen. "Just awkward. Rei wouldn't stop staring at me."

"Do she and Ami-san have a history," Chika asked as she came to sit beside her sister.

"Like a dating history," Makoto asked, looking over her shoulder. Her aunt nodded and Makoto shook her head. "I don't think so. Whatever that makes me interesting to Rei has nothing to do with Ami. As far as I can tell anyway."

"Perhaps she's jealous of you," her aunt offered. "Maybe she has feelings for Ami-san and is put out that she never acted on it."

Makoto laughed at that. "If you saw the blond Rei is dating, you wouldn't say that. If I didn't have Ami and Minako didn't have Rei, I would so make a pass."

"Don't let Ami-san hear you say that," her mother teased before lapsing into a coughing fit. Makoto turned to watch with worried eyes as Chika helped Sachiko drink a sip of water.

"Mama," Makoto asked, "are you sure you're up for this?"

Sachiko smiled tiredly at her daughter. "I want to meet the woman my baby girl is so smitten with. No better time than the present."

Makoto wasn't sure how to take her mother's words. She wasn't sure if Sachiko had meant what she said, as she said it. Or if she meant because she was dying and tomorrow could be her last day. Before she could question it, the ringing of the doorbell through the apartment grabbed her attention.

"That's Ami-chan," Makoto said solemnly, moving from the kitchen. Still clad in her apron, Makoto made her way through the apartment to the door. Makoto opened it and a smile lit up her face when she saw Ami. Something about the smaller woman seemed to set her mind at ease.

"Hello, Mako-chan," Ami smiled as she stepped past Makoto and into the apartment's entry way.

"Ami-chan," Makoto said. She shut the door and, after Ami toed off her shoes and stepped into slippers, wrapped her arm loosely around the doctor's waist and placed a soft kiss on Ami's temple. Ami blushed and followed Makoto back to the kitchen and to where Makoto's mother and aunt were sitting.

"Mama, Aunt Chika, this is Mizuno Ami," Makoto said as Ami came to stand beside her. "Ami-chan, this is Kino Sachiko, my mother. And Akiyama Chika, my aunt."

Ami bowed deeply to both the woman at the table. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she stood back upright. "Mako-chan speaks of you both often."

Both Sachiko's and Chika's eyebrows raised at the mention of Makoto's pet name. "Mako-chan does, does she," her mother asked, glancing over at Makoto with a knowing smile. Makoto's face flamed and she mumbled something about finishing dinner, stepping into the kitchen while Ami took a seat at the table.

"So Mako-chan tells us you're a doctor, Ami-san," Chika said. "And at such a young age. Very impressive. Your parents must be proud."

Ami blushed at the compliment, nodding. "Mother was very proud indeed."

Sachiko and Chika nodded in understanding as Makoto began to bring plates and utensils to set the table for dinner. "Do you need any help, Mako-chan," Ami asked.

Makoto smiled and shook her head. "No, I got it," she replied. "What can I get you to drink, Ami-chan? We have water, soda, and tea."

"Water's fine," Ami replied as Makoto smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen. Moments later, Makoto had brought out the dishes for dinner and a glass of ice water for Ami. Makoto and Chika began to serve Ami and Sachiko, respectively, before placing food on their own plates. As they began to tuck into their plates, a ringing from Ami's pocket stopped dinner short.

Groaning, Ami took her phone out, looked at the screen and did her best not to throw the phone. She closed her eyes, took deep several deep breaths before turning and smiling sadly at Makoto, who was smirking.

"Hospital?"

_No._

"Yes," Ami replied, standing from the table. She bowed and apologized to Makoto's family before making her way to the door. Makoto stood and followed her.

"You barely ate anything," Makoto remarked as Ami slid her feet back into her shoes.

"I'm sorry," Ami said with a heavy sigh.

"I understand," Makoto smiled. "We can try again later."

Ami nodded, reached for the door and stopped. Chewing her bottom lip, she turned back to Makoto. "I go back to night rotation tomorrow. Could I call you later tonight, when I'm finished, and maybe you could come over?"

Makoto's face split into a wide grin. "I'll bring your dinner, so you can have it afterwards."

Ami smiled and reached up to kiss Makoto quickly. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"I'll be waiting," Makoto replied as Ami left. Makoto shut the door ans sighed. As she made her way back to her aunt and mother, a sharp pain behind her eyes caused her to stumble.

"Do you have another migraine, Mako-chan," her mother asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Makoto responded wearily, sitting at the table. "It started just before Ami got here."

"I told her once already she needs to go back to the doctor," her aunt chided, glaring at her niece.

"Meh," was Makoto's response. She stood again and began to carry hers and Ami's plates to the kitchen. "Ami's going to call later and I'll be heading over there after she's done at the hospital," she said when she came back to the table. "I'm going to take our dinners so we can eat together." She looked at her mother expectantly. "If that's alright with you, Mama."

Sachiko smiled kindly. "Of course it is, Mako-chan. But be sure to invite her again so I can properly meet her. She does seem like a sweet girl."

Makoto smiled and nodded in agreement as she packed away some of the dinner for later and stored it in the refrigerator. "I'm going to go lay down and hope my headache stops." She walked around the table and placed a gentle kiss upon her mother's head. "Love you, Mama."

Sachiko's smile grew. "I love you, too, Mako-chan."

=======

 

Makoto grumbled and fumbled in the dark for her phone. "Hello?"

There was silence for a moment and when Makoto answered again, Ami's hesitant voice greeted her. "Hello, Mako-chan. Were you sleeping?"

"I had a headache during dinner," Makoto responded, sitting up in her bed. She glanced at her digital clock and it read just after ten, only a few hours after Ami had left. "Everything go alright at the hospital," she asked through a yawn.

"It went fine," Ami answered. "Are you still up for coming over? If you're tired or not feeling well-"

"I'm fine now," came Makoto's eager response. "Really, I feel much better," she said much more calmly.

Ami chuckled. "Well, I was hoping we could change our plans a bit. Instead of coming over just for a few hours," she began, slightly nervously, "why not spend the night with me?"

Makoto's face split into a grin. "I can bring a movie over if you'd like?"

"That would be fine," Ami said, feeling her racing heart slow it's pace a bit.

"Alright," Makoto agreed. "Are you home now?"

"I am."

"Alright," Makoto said again. "I'll be over in a little bit."

"Looking forward to it."

An hour later, Ami, dressed in her night camisole and shorts with a thick robe over that, answered the door to her apartment to see a beaming Makoto on the other side, dressed in baggy basketball shorts and a tee shirt. Ami smiled and stepped aside to allow Makoto room to enter.

"Movie," the Amazon said, holding up a DVD in one hand, "and dinner," holding up the other, a small bag filled with what was left of their interrupted meal. "You probably didn't eat at all, did you," she asked.

Ami smiled and shook her head. "No, I didn't." As Makoto finished taking off her shoes and putting on the house slippers, Ami reached up and kissed Makoto's cheek. "Thank you for thinking of me. It means a lot."

Makoto's cheeks pinked and she pressed her lips to the doctor's. "Anytime." She walked through the apartment to the kitchen. Having been here several times already, Makoto knew her way around Ami's kitchen and began pulling plates and forks from cupboards and drawers. She doled out their meals, heated them in the microwave and brought them out to the low table in the living room. Ami was already there, having set up the movie and brought out glasses of water for their meal.

Dinner was eaten in an easy silence and afterwards, the dishes were taken back to the kitchen for cleaning. Makoto quickly washed what little there was to be cleaned while Ami went to get a large comforter from the hall closet and a couple of pillows. Makoto came out of the kitchen to see Ami had shut all but one light off, casting the sitting room in semi darkness. She was sitting in the middle of the couch, the blanket around her waist and the pillows flanked her on either side. In one hand she held the DVD remote and with the other, she patted the seat at the end of the couch for Makoto to take. The auburn haired woman smiled and plopped down beside the doctor and adjusted the pillow at her back before she kissed the top of the smaller woman's head as Ami cast the blanket over her legs as well.

The movie Makoto had picked had been a simple and light romantic comedy. When the movie had started, both women had been sitting upright but leaning against each other. As it progressed, Makoto had slid down into the couch, one of her long legs stretched out onto the low table before them while Ami had curled beside her, her head resting on Makoto's chest. Ami's right arm had been trapped between their bodies, but her left hand had come to rest on Makoto's stomach, her thumb lightly caressing through the faded tee shirt. Makoto's right hand come to lay over that hand to gently keep Ami's hand there while her left arm was around Ami's shoulders, her hand brushing back through the doctor's hair.

Ami sighed softly at the caresses in her hair. She looked up at Makoto and they smiled at one another. Makoto bent her face down to brush her lips against Ami's softly. She made to pull away but Ami's hand moved up from Makoto's stomach to her chest, pulling at the tee shirt to keep Makoto's face to hers, deepening the kiss.

The movie now forgotten, Makoto held Ami closer to her as their kisses became more passionate. Ami slid her trapped arm around Makoto's waist and, surprising them both, pulled the taller woman into her lap, her hands resting on the Amazon's hips, the blanket around them falling into the floor. Makoto moaned, her hips slowly rolling over Ami's and Ami encouraged this by squeezing Makoto's hips before trailing her hands up and inside the taller woman's shirt, lightly teasing skin with fingertips.

Makoto's hands moved through Ami's hair, gently tugging on the blue strands in an attempt to pull Ami closer. Makoto's hands moved down over Ami's shoulders, pulling open the robe she wore to caress smooth shoulders. Ami sighed and Makoto moved her mouth from Ami's, kissing over the skin at Ami's neck, gently nipping at her shoulder as she moved her mouth lower.

Makoto kissed her way back up to her ear when she heard Ami moan softly. "Ami," Makoto questioned lightly, her voice thick as she teased Ami's ear with her tongue.

Ami gasped as a shudder ran down her spine, her hands convulsing on Makoto's back. "Y-yes, Mako-chan?"

"Where's your bedroom," the brunette asked, her fingers moving over the slope of Ami's breasts.

Growling, Ami turned her head to recapture Makoto's lips in a deep kiss. Her hands dropped from Makoto's back to her thighs and quickly she stood, holding Makoto up with her arms, the Amazon's long legs wrapped around her waist.

Makoto, surprised indeed, wrapped her arms tightly around Ami's shoulders and laughed as Ami carried her to her bedroom. "You're much stronger than you look!"

Ami laughed and slid her tongue over Makoto's exposed throat. Ami knew if it weren't for her senshi powers, she wouldn't have been able to carry the taller woman. She was no powerhouse by any means, but even she had some slight super human strength. She deposited Makoto on her bed and looked down at her with lidded eyes.

"I hope that isn't such a bad thing," Ami said, her lips brushing against Makoto's, teasing the taller woman.

Makoto smirked. "Turns me on, actually," she answered truthfully. Makoto slid her arms under the robe and around Ami's waist, pulling her closer and kissing the bluenette. Ami's robe fell to the floor as she draped her arms over Makoto's shoulders, her fingers making quick work of the hair tie that held thick auburn hair.

As Makoto's hand slid over Ami's hip and under her shirt, teasing the soft skin of her ribs, Ami broke the kiss. Panting, she grasped Makoto's wrists to hold them in place. "Wait." In an instant, she felt Makoto's fingers fly from her skin as if burned, though Makoto's warm palms still pressed against her where Ami held her hands still. Blue eyes stared down into confused emeralds as Makoto waited for Ami to speak.

"I...uh..." Ami stumbled over her words as her thoughts jumbled in her mind. She had become close to Makoto in the weeks they had first met and she knew she was more than ready for this next step in their relationship. She felt herself falling for the Amazon; always looking forward to seeing her when their schedules would allow it. And even though she didn't see Makoto as much as she wanted to, Ami always smiled when, during a busy day, her phone would vibrate alerting her to a new text message from Makoto. She seemed to always and genuinely want to know how Ami was doing or just to say hi. And staring into those waiting eyes, Ami realized she wasn't falling in love.

She had already fallen.

And she was hiding something from Makoto. She had been hiding it from the moment they met. She felt it was somehow wrong to ask Makoto to give herself completely when Ami, realistically, could not.

"Before we continue," Ami finally managed to say, "you should know, I have a few... secrets."

Makoto pulled away from Ami slightly. Leaning back, her eyes looked Ami up and down for a moment before her eyes connected with Ami's again. "You're not really a man, are you?"

Ami laughed loudly. "No, I'm not."

"Are you sure," Makoto teased, wiggling her fingers playfully against Ami's skin. "Do I need to do a physical on you, Doc?"

Ami giggled and smacked at Makoto's hands, who quickly pulled them from the doctor and laid them in her lap. "No physical required for that."

"Damn," Makoto remarked sulkily, to which Ami giggled again. Smiling, she looked up at Ami. "What's wrong?"

Ami sighed, twisting her hands nervously in front of her. "Nothing's wrong, per se. Just... I don't feel it right to keep secrets when we're about to-"

Makoto stood then and kissed Ami to shut her up. When Makoto pulled away a moment later, Ami saw Makoto smiling at her. "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Makoto began. "But I'm not asking you to indulge every little detail about yourself right this second either." She placed her warm hands on Ami's shoulders, squeezing them gently, encouragingly. "It doesn't bother me you have secrets, Ami. What bothers me is that you're not comfortable with it in this situation." Makoto's smile grew as she brushed her fingers back through Ami's hair. "I care about you, Ami. And while sex isn't everything, don't think having a secret or two will make me think you're being dishonest if something  _should_  happen. You're not. I promise."

Ami stared at the woman before her. Not to say her previous lovers hadn't cared about her at all, but Makoto was the first to truly put Ami's feelings first and not expect anything in return for it. Ami felt her chest tighten at this thought and realized then Makoto was someone she could see telling her senshi secret to down the line and perhaps being supportive of it, if not overly concerned.

Ami's train of thought was broken when warm lips pressed against her forehead. "I'll be out on the couch, okay," Makoto said. She smiled and dropped her hands from Ami and moved to step around the smaller woman. Ami quickly turned, wrapped her arms around Makoto and pulled her back, causing them both tumble onto the bed. Makoto chuckled as she landed, turning to look at Ami over her shoulder. "Ami, what are you doing?"

Ami clung to Makoto, her hands fisted at Makoto's stomach, her face laying between Makoto's shoulder blades. "I want you to sleep here tonight," she said softly. She moved her face up to kiss Makoto's ear before nipping at it. She smiled when she felt Makoto shiver.

"Uh, Ami," Makoto breathed out slowly, her heart beginning to race, "I wasn't trying to reverse psychology you. I just want to put that out there."

"I know," Ami breathed into Makoto's ear. She pulled at Makoto until the taller woman was on her back and moved to straddle Makoto's hips. She looked down at the Amazon and smiled at her before her hands came to rest at the hem over her camisole and pulled it over her head and dropping it onto the bed. Makoto's mouth ran dry as Ami leaned over her and kissed her.


	8. Jupiter Comes Thundering In

The light tickling her senses, Ami's eyes slowly opened only to shut again from the glare of the sun shining through the blinds. Groaning, Ami slowly sat up, the blanket pooling around her bare waist as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Eyes focusing on the clock on her nightstand, she saw it was just after eight in the morning. Still plenty of sleep to be had before work tonight.

Shivering, last night came flooding back into her mind. She turned to gaze upon her lover only to realize Makoto wasn't there. Resting her hand in the spot Makoto had fallen asleep in, the doctor realized the sheets were cold and that her lover had been gone for some time. Confused, Ami stood from the bed and reached for her robe that sat in the chair across from the bed, barely registering that wasn't where she had left it the night before.

Sliding her arms through her robe and tying it closed, Ami walked out of her bedroom and stood in the hallway, listening for the slightest sound. Silence was all that greeted her. Makoto wasn't there.

Her heart heavy, Ami sighed and made her way to the kitchen. As she made herself a pot of coffee (she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon), Ami's mind wandered back to last night's events. Had Ami been so wrong in thinking Makoto cared? Had Makoto truly led her on just to get into bed and, now that she had, was gone for good? They had been dating for a couple of months; it seemed like so much work just to get her in bed one time, Ami thought.

Ami sighed again, sitting at the small table in her kitchen with her face in her hands. Frustration grew inside her as she kept her tears from falling. Once again, Ami had fallen for a beautiful woman's wiles and ended up with a broken heart.

Locked in the confines of her own mind and the images it conjured up, Ami didn't hear the front door opening and shutting softly, the slight shuffle in the entry way or the soft steps making their way through the apartment. What she did hear, however, was a low whine.

"Aww," Makoto drawled out, "I was hoping to get back before you woke up."

Startled, Ami jumped and turned in her seat to see Makoto standing in the entryway of the kitchen. "Mako-chan..."

Makoto walked around to face Ami properly, concern in her eyes. "Did something happen?"

Ami laughed a broken but relieved chuckle. "I thought that... well..."

Makoto smiled gently and sat a small bag of groceries on the table. Ami hadn't noticed Makoto carrying it until that moment. "I left you a note," she said softly.

"Where," Ami blurted out.

Makoto laughed and held up a finger, signaling for Ami to wait. Makoto exited the kitchen and came back a moment later with a piece of paper. She handed it to Ami, who wore a stunned expression and took the note from Makoto.

"I left it with your robe," Makoto chuckled. "Didn't you notice I had picked it up and put it in the chair?"

"Other things were on my mind," Ami said as a blush covered her cheeks. She read over the note as Makoto continued.

"I tried waking you up before I left," she said. Then she laughed. "You wanted no part of it." Makoto moved back to the small grocery bag and turned, taking the groceries out and sitting them on the counter next to the stove. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast but when I raided your fridge and you... well... " Makoto scratched the back of her head nervously. "You live in such a big place but it never dawned on me that you wouldn't have hardly any food in the apartment. So I went to get stuff to make us something."

Ami chuckled, sitting the note down on the table. She grabbed hold of Makoto by the waist band of her shorts and pulled the taller woman to her. Ami wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist and laid her head on the taller woman's stomach. "I'm glad you came back."

Makoto brushed Ami's bed hair, smoothing it down. "I don't think I did anything to make you think I wouldn't," Makoto began, "so I'm assuming an ex did?"

Ami nodded, her cheek rubbing against Makoto with the action before she released the taller woman. "I'm sorry for not having more faith in you."

Makoto smiled and bent down to kiss Ami softly. "Don't worry about it, Ami. I'll know for next time to write the note on the walls."

Ami laughed softly and swatted at Makoto playfully. "I won't worry next time."

"Even better," Makoto said. The brunette turned away from Ami and began going through the cupboards, looking for a skillet. "I hope a traditional Western breakfast is ok. I was craving omelettes." Makoto found a skillet and placed it on the stove before turning the burner on.

The bluenette smiled. "Omelettes are fine." Ami watched with fascination as Makoto moved about the kitchen to find the other cooking implements she would need to make breakfast. Having found a bowl, Makoto reached for the eggs and opened the carton. Ami stood then, approached Makoto from behind and slid her hands under Makoto's shirt, her palms flat against the taller woman's stomach.

"How about we hold off on breakfast for a bit," Ami asked quietly.

Makoto's eyebrow arched high as a smirk crossed her face, feeling Ami's hands move up from her stomach. "Aren't you hungry," Makoto teased, placing the egg she had picked up back into the carton with one hand, turning the stove off with the other. She placed her hands on the counter on either side of the stove and sighed as Ami's hands teased her.

"Very." Ami moved her hands to Makoto's back, pulled the woman's shirt up slightly and began kissing along her spine. Makoto let out a soft growl and arched, the action causing her to pull away from Ami slightly. The doctor giggled darkly and bit Makoto's shoulder blade before pulling away.

"I'm going back to bed," Ami said, walking out of the kitchen. She called from somewhere in the apartment, "Feel free to join me or to have your omelette!"

Makoto stood there a moment, one eye twitching and her skin on fire, before quickly turning and chasing after the doctor.

=============

 

 

"You should get some rest."

Makoto's voice was soft and quiet in the late morning light that pushed through the closed blinds. Ami more felt than heard her words as she lay curled beside Makoto's form, her face happily buried in the crook of the taller woman's neck, her arms folded between them. Makoto's arms were wrapped gently around her, the woman's warm fingers splayed out on Ami's back.

"I am resting," Ami finally managed, her response as quiet as Makoto's comment had been. She shivered when Makoto chuckled deeply.

"But you have work tonight." Makoto's lips brushed across Ami's forehead as she spoke and Ami smiled at the feeling of it.

"It's only now just past ten," Ami replied. "I don't work until midnight. Plenty of time." She kissed Makoto's pulse point and smiled again when the taller woman shivered.

Makoto brought one hand up and began to brush her fingers back through Ami's hair. "Does that mean you'll let me take you to lunch," Makoto asked. "Since you wouldn't let me have breakfast."

Ami's smile grew and Makoto felt it against her skin. "I didn't tell you that you couldn't have breakfast," Ami argued.

"No," Makoto disagreed. "No, you pretty much did." Then Makoto laughed. "Not really complaining about it, I'm just hungry."

Ami laughed as well, pulling away from Makoto a bit so she could look up at her. "Would you come back with me afterwards?" Ami blushed at the request.

Makoto gave a a crooked grin. "Not tired of me yet?"

Ami's face reddened and she buried it back at Makoto's neck. "I like having you around," she mumbled.

Makoto laughed, kissed the top of Ami's head and then pulled away. "I'll come back and stick around until you've fallen asleep. How's that?"

"Works for me," Ami said, leaning up to kiss Makoto quickly before pulling away. "I'm going to grab a quick shower." Makoto watched as the doctor, in all her nude glory, rose from the bed and stalked to the bathroom. She tilted her head, auburn locks falling to one side, as she watched Ami's hips sway and disappear into the bathroom and the door shut.

"It'd be quicker if I joined you," Makoto called out teasingly. But to her surprise, the bathroom door opened and she could hear water running and light giggling. Smirking, Makoto quickly leaped from the bed and joined her lover.

 

=====

 

Lunch had been a simple affair. The couple walked a few blocks down from Ami's high rise and had lunch at a burger joint. They talked about nothing during the meal, just idle chit chat to fill the air. Not that either of them cared; to sit and be with one another was enough. Hearing the other speak was just an added bonus.

After lunch, the pair began to make their way back to Ami's apartment. It was early afternoon by this time and to save time, they cut through the park that was located across the street from Ami's apartment building. They walked in silence, their shoulders bumping until Makoto casually slipped her hand into Ami's. Ami smiled and interlaced their fingers.

The park was quiet as they made their way through its winding paths. Mostly small animals were all that were as the couple walked, though they did see a few other park goers here and there. But, to them, they were mostly alone. They followed the path down a flight of stairs to continue on to Ami's when the ground shook beneath their feet. Makoto paused by the railing that wound around the lake and glanced around, her eyebrows raising. Then she chuckled.

"Must be the senshi," she said amused. "I've lived here for a couple of months and I'm still not used to that."

"Mmm," was Ami's absentminded response. Her blue eyes were looking all around them, looking for the first sign of danger. The quake was too strong not to not have happened close by. As if on cue, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Taking it out and looking at it, Ami's eyes narrowed and she growled.

Makoto chuckled, glancing down at the doctor. "Maybe you shouldn't be so good at your job, Ami." Seeing the anger flashing in the bluenette's eyes as she stared at the phone in her fingers, Makoto's mood sobered. "Ami, what's wrong?"

Roaring above them on the hill caused both women to turn. A large flash of fire was seen a moment later and Makoto clutched at her head.

"Dammit," the amazon growled, clutching at her head. "Fucking migraines."

Ami looked at Makoto, back up the hill and back to Makoto. She knew her friends were up the small hill, just out of sight (if not their attacks), fighting a youma. She wanted to be there;  _needed_  to be there. But what about Makoto? This was part of the reason Ami had stayed single. If her partners couldn't handle her being gone and broke it off, then she herself would in fear of their safety. In the end, the warrior in Ami won out.

"Mako-chan, I need you to get out of here."

"What," Makoto asked, confused. But Ami was already gone, running up the stairs they had just come down. Ignoring the pulsing beat of pain between her eyes, Makoto quickly followed Ami up the stairs. Where the hell was she going, Makoto thought.

All thought left her, however, when Makoto skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs and kneeled. Before her was a battle being engaged between a hideous monster and two of the senshi.

 _Holy. Shit_ , Makoto found herself thinking.  _Where the hell is Ami?_

Quickly glancing around, she saw her girlfriend hunkered down behind a bush, watching the fight play out before them. Quickly, Makoto scrambled to the doctor, surprising her.

"What the hell are you doing here," Ami shouted. Despite the pain she was in, and the apparent danger, Makoto had to smile. She had never heard Ami curse before and had a feeling she didn't do it often.

"I could ask you the same," Makoto countered, turning her gaze back to the fight. The two senshi, Makoto now recognized as Mars and Venus, dodged an attack thrown at them by the youma, a creature who's head was that of a lion but a body resembling a human's. It had horns and a tail; its skin a dark red with long claws coming from its hands.

"I told you to leave," Ami growled out, eyes narrowed.

"You should follow your own advice," Makoto spat back out. Makoto clutched her head again, the pain from her migraine becoming too much for her to bear. "Why are you here?"

Ami's face softened but before she could answer, a cry caught the attention of them both. They turned as Venus flew past them, hitting a tree and crumpling to the ground. Mars, furious, shot an attack toward the beast, hitting it square in the chest. It too flew back and when it stood, it caught sight of the two women behind the bush.

"Ah, shit," Makoto said. As the beast lumbered toward them, a golden light shot around the beast's neck, pulling it backward from the duo. Ami stood then and as Makoto turned toward her, to ask what she was doing, she felt as though an arctic wind had blown past her and she shivered against it. Ami glowed in a brilliant blue-white light, blinding the Amazon beside her.

Makoto blinked, the figure beside her fuzzy. As the figure came into focus, a veil seemed to have lifted from Makoto's eyes and she recognized who it was standing beside her in the blue fuku and knee-high boots. It was Ami.

Only, she was Sailor Mercury now.

Makoto blinked, willing her mind to catch up to speed.

"Please," Mercury begged in Ami's sweet, soft voice. "Please, stay here." She ran from their hiding spot then and Makoto watched as ice flew from Mercury's fingertips to the ground beneath the youma, causing it to slip and fall. But the beast wasn't down long and when it stood back up, it's ugly dark eyes settled on Mercury. Roaring its frustrations, it ran toward the petite warrior, snapping the hold Venus had around its neck.

The creature swiped at the bluenette. There was a flurry of movement and the creature's talons came up empty. Being toppled over, she skid down the slight hill. Mercury found herself in the warm arms of Makoto. She pulled away and looked at the Amazon.

"Are you insane," the soldier asked.

Green eyes bore into her blue ones. Something was wrong. Makoto's eyes were unseeing, unfocused, though Ami could still see a determination in them. Slowly, the brunette stood and on shaky legs made her way back up the hill, leaving Mercury where she was before taking off toward the youma herself.

Fear gripping her heart, Mercury quickly scrambled back up the hill in time to watch as Makoto engaged the youma herself. Its back was to her, growling at Venus and Mars when Makoto reached it. As it called on its power, Makoto rushed to it and, with a strength she didn't know she had, grabbed hold of the youma by its mane and tail and heaved it up over her head.

A fierce cry ripped itself from the throat of the Amazon as she held the surprised youma above her head. The pain between her eyes intensified and began to manifest into a burning pain. The three others warriors gasped when the fourth symbol burned brightly on Makoto's brow.

Lightening sparks began to crackle around Makoto's head. Mercury, fearing it was an attack from the youma, yelled for Makoto to drop the creature. But before the words can leave her lips, the lightening engulfed the brunette. In its wake, a warrior clad in green and pink stood, still holding the youma above her head.

Growling, Jupiter tossed the youma aside and it connected with a tree. She turned and took a fighting stance just as the youma stood on wobbly legs. An antenna raised on her green jemmed tiara. She clapped her hands together and as she pulled them apart, lightening sparked and formed between her fingers. The others looked on as Jupiter drew her right arm back and threw the ball of sparks toward the youma. The youma cried out in pain before crumbling into ash, blowing away in the wind.

The trio of senshi looked on as Jupiter slowly turned towards them. But her green eyes immediately fell on Mercury. Her steps were weak as she tried to move toward the bluenette. Jupiter stumbled and Mercury was there, catching her around the waist. The throbbing and burning pain in her head was too much. Jupiter felt a rush of cool wind before darkness finally claimed her.

 


	9. A Lot to Take In

She woke up, laying on her back on a soft bedroll. Bleary eyed, Makoto stared up the ceiling. After a long moment the rafters slowly came into focus. Blinking, she sat up and rubbed her head and groaned. Her head hurt and her body felt heavy. She glanced around and realized she wasn't home nor at Ami's apartment. The room was bare but clean, the walls white. They looked odd and when Makoto reached out to touch the one closest to her, she realized they were made of paper.

Confused, Makoto looked around again and was annoyed nothing was giving away her location. She could finally hear voices one room over. Although she couldn't make out what they were saying, she did recognize Ami's voice and Makoto felt a tenseness inside her ease. She cleared her throat, it having become dry while she slept, and the voices she heard stopped. Soft foot steps came to the door and it rolled open, revealing the bluenette on the other side.

Relief seemed to wash over the doctor's features when Ami saw Makoto sitting up. "You're awake."

Makoto nodded, her eyes catching movement behind Ami. She saw a trio of eyes peeking at her through the door; two sets of blue and one set of violet. Glancing back up at Ami, Makoto asked, "What happened?"

Before Ami could respond, a voice cut her off. "Its best if she comes in here, Ami-chan," the voice called out, one Makoto didn't recognize.

Ami looked over her shoulder, nodded to the owner of the voice and turned back to Makoto. "Can you stand?"

Makoto was already up and on wobbly legs by the time the question had left Ami's lips. Ami was there to help her stand upright and Makoto smiled at her in thanks. Makoto walked past Ami through to the other room. As she entered, she only saw Usagi, Minako and Rei. The only other occupants were two cats, sitting atop the low table the other three were sitting around. Confusion swept over Makoto. Who had spoken?

"Sit down, Mako-chan," Ami said softly, pointing to a cushion opposite of the table where she now stood. "I'm sure you have questions." Makoto glanced over her shoulder back at Ami, her mind flashing Sailor Mercury in her place for just a second. Then she remembered why she had been unconsious to begin with. Makoto nodded and moved around the table to take a seat, hyper aware that all eyes in the room were on her. As she sat, Ami moved to sit beside her.

The room was quiet as everyone stared at her. Makoto began to figet under their gazes, her confusion slowly being replaced by agitation.

"So," Makoto began, trying to get the conversation. She looked sidelong at Ami. "Where am I?"

"My home," Rei said. Makoto turned her gaze to the raven haired woman and realized she was dressed in robes. "The Hikawa Jinja." At Makoto's confused look, Rei elaborated. "It's a Shinto shrine. We brought you here after you passed out."

Confusion once again graced the Amazon's features, but her mind quickly put everything in place. "You're a senshi, too."

"We all are," Usagi said, smiling brightly.

"We had no idea you were until you transformed," Rei added.

"But we knew there was one more soldier that hadn't yet awakend."

Makoto's eyes grew large as they fell onto the black cat on the table. Had it really...?

Her mouth hanging slightly open, Makoto stared, raising a shaking finger to point at the animal. "The fuck."

Usagi and Minako giggled as Rei smirked. "You just stared down a youma but a talking cat unnerves you?"

Makoto closed her mouth but her finger remained in the air as she stared, eyes still wide. Ami gently took Makoto's hand in her own and held it. Makoto glanced at the smaller woman for a moment before her gaze fell back onto the cat.

"I am Luna," the black cat began. "I am advisor to the senshi and guardian of Sailor Moon."

"And my name is Artemis," the white cat stated, with what Makoto took to be a smile. "I am also an advisor and guardian of Sailor Venus."

"You're talking cats," was Makoto's flat retort. Usagi giggled again. Makoto shook her head. "What is going on?"

"You are Sailor Jupiter," Luna said. "The fourth, and last, solider of Princess Serenity's court."

Makoto blinked. "Who's?"

"Mine," Usagi said softly. "We were all princesses a thousand years ago."

Makoto paled. "What?"

Luna sighed and eyed the princess. "Usagi-chan, please, you're only confusing her more." Luna looked back to Makoto and began the long winded tale of who Makoto, and the other senshi, were a thousand years ago, with Artemis filling in a few blanks. Makoto sat motionless as the cat spun her story, barely taking it all in. The story unfolded and Makoto was told of the great empire the Moon had been in the past, and what a great empire the Earth would be in the future.

Makoto sat and blinked, her mind reeling. "So I'm a magical school girl," she asked, "Just without the school girl bit. And I'm immortal?"

"Yup," Usagi said brightly. "You're one of us!"

"Though, you're not immortal," Luna corrected. "You all just have extended life spans."

The room grew quiet while Makoto's mind tried to put everything together. Finally, the brunette settled her eyes on the felines.

"So if what Luna said is true and I've always had this power, why did it just now surface," Makoto asked.

"Ami-chan mentioned you were having headaches," Luna said. "And that you had been since fourteen. She said you had a bad one just before you transformed?" Makoto nodded and Luna mimicked the action. "I believe your power was trying to awaken and it manifested as headaches."

Confusion once again crossed Makoto's face and Ami added, "We all got our powers when we were fourteen. And we were all engaged with youma at the time our powers awoke."

"Something spiritual in you was trying to heed the call," Artemis said. "But without the life or death situation of a youma, it couldn't fully come to the surface."

"Which was why you confused me so much when we met. I'm sorry," Rei, with a bow of her head. "Ami-chan told me after our lunch that my staring had made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to agitate you, but I sensed something and I was trying to understand what it was."

Makoto sat in silence for a moment before standing, startling all those around her by the quick movement. She moved to a sliding door and opened it, seeing it led outside.

"Mako-chan?"

Makoto turned back to the group, but it was Ami who had spoken with concern in her eyes. Makoto held up her hand and said, "I just need a second." She then stepped outside and slid the screen closed behind her. As the door slid shut, Makoto took a deep, calming breath. Today had been weird, to say the least.

Makoto chuckled.  _The very least_ , she thought.

Makoto dropped to the ground from the walkway, wincing a bit as her socked foot landed on a sharp pebble. Ignoring the pain, the Amazon moved towards the trees that seemed to surround the shrine and leaned against one, her gaze on the small forest beyond.

The world around her seemed to be caving in atop her head from the weight of what had been revealed to her that afternoon. She was a senshi. While she had often wished to be able to do good in the world, this hadn't been exactly what she meant. She could feel her heart racing and her chest constrict. She felt panic rise up in her and wondered why. Then she laughed at her own stupidity.

_You know why. You get to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. Lucky you._

Makoto growled and shut her eyes, taking another deep breath. She needed to calm down before the panic attack consumed her.

She heard the screen door open and shut but did not step around the tree. She did look around it, however, when her name was softly called.

"Over here, Ami."

Makoto turned her gaze back toward the trees, her hands stuffed into her short pockets as the smaller woman came to stand beside her. They were quiet for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Ami turned towards the brunette.

"Are you okay?"

Makoto laughed, a slightly wild and manic sound, and pushed away from the tree. "She wants to know if I'm okay," Makoto said, shaking her head in disbelief as she took a few steps from her resting spot. "Ami, I love you, but do you have any idea how  _overwhelming_  all of this is?"

Ami blinked, her mind having gone blank as she stared at her girlfriend. Makoto turned back to the silent woman and saw her face was quickly turning crimson. "Are you okay?"

Ami chuckled a bit as she remebered to breathe. "You love me?"

Makoto blinked, her mind replaying the words she just a moment before spoke. Chuckling and her face also turning slightly red, Makoto smirked. "Okay, ya know what, I watched you transform into Sailor Mercury and,  _knowing_  who you were and what you do, I  _still_  hurled my ass at a monster to save yours. You should have known then that I loved you."

Ami laughed, her eyes shy as they dropped to the ground. While not the Earth shattering proclamation she expected when someone finally told her that they loved her, she still felt her heart swell with Makoto's words. Makoto moved back to lean against the tree and draped her arm around the smaller woman, pulling her close. Ami's smile grew as she was tucked into Makoto's side.

"So, did you know," Makoto asked.

"Did I know what," Ami asked, sliding her arms around Makoto's waist. She moved to look up at brunette but did not loosen her grip. Understanding passed between them and Ami asked, "That you were Jupiter?"

Makoto nodded. "Rei said she sensed something in me. I thought maybe you did too and that was why you agreed to go out with me."

Ami smiled and lowered her gaze, resting her head against Makoto's chest. "Rei-chan is psychic, but that's all her. It has nothing to do with our senshi abilities. I was honest when I said I wanted to get to know you." Ami sighed then, her grip tightening on the brunette. "Though I must say, I am sorry you were drawn into this. But at the same time, I'm not."

"How do you mean," Makoto asked.

"I've been doing this since I was fourteen," Ami answered. "It was hard then and it really hasn't gotten much easier. I really do wish you didn't have to deal with it." Despite her words, a small smile had formed on Ami's lips. "But, at the same time, I'm kinda grateful it is you joining us. It means I don't have to lie and keep secrets anymore."

At the word 'secrets', Makoto's mind flashed on something Ami said the night before. "This was what you referring to last night, wasn't it?"

Ami nodded. "It's something I've had to keep from you from the moment we met." The doctor sighed, hugging Makoto tighter. "It was getting harder to do."

Makoto smiled. "I'm glad I didn't ask what I wanted to then." When Ami looked up at her in confusion, Makoto's smile grew. "I almost asked if what it was, was dangerous." She squeezed Ami gently. "Would you have been honest?"

Ami shrugged. "I don't know." She sighed. "Probably not."

"Love makes you a liar," Makoto cajoled.

"It does indeed," Ami agreed. "Hopefully not anymore."

"Hopefully," Makoto echoed, kissing Ami's head. Looking around, Makoto asked, "So, why am I here when we were just across the street from your apartment?"

"Less people," Ami answered. "It was just more convient, in the long run, to bring you here than to any of our apartments. Less questions."

Makoto nodded in understanding, but fell quiet. After a few long moments, she asked, "So, what now?"

"Luna is insisting on training," Ami replied. Then she smiled. "Minkao-chan and Usagi-chan aren't happy about it. We haven't had to train since high school."

"So why start up now?"

"New member," Ami said, smiling up the Amazon. "We need to learn how to work with a new partner. And she needs to learn how to work with us. We need to know what we can do and how powerful you are. Besides, the exercise will be good for us."

"I get plenty of exercise," the brunette countered. "Especially after last night and this morning." She raised an eyebrow and smirked at the doctor, whose face flushed. Ami glared at Makoto and tried to move away, but Makoto, laughing, wrapped her arms around Ami and pulled her back and rested her chin on the smaller woman's shoulder, Ami's back to her front.

"I love you," Makoto said between her chuckles.

Ami's irritation faded, her lips moving into an easy smile. She looked at Makoto sidelong, her smile growing. "I love you, too."

Makoto's face split into a large smile and she playfully nibbled at Ami's neck, who giggled.

"Oi," came Rei's deep voice from behind them. "Stop making out in my yard!"

The couple watched as the raven haired woman slid the door closed with a resounding clak and Makoto chuckled.

"Ya know, I have to admit, after lunch that day I wondered how all of you became friends," Makoto said, returning her gaze back to Ami, her grip loosening. At Ami's questioning gaze, Makoto continued, "You just seemed so different. Usagi and Minako I get. You and Rei I get." Makoto smiled kindly. "But as a group..."

Ami returned Makoto's smile. "Usagi-chan brought us together," she answered. "We were all alone until we met her. She was the only one who saw past the rumors people said of us and the walls we ourselves erected." Ami's smile became reminsicent. "She was, is, our light. And we fight to protect her."

"Because she's the princess," Makoto asked.

Ami nodded and turned to gaze up at the brunette. "You're taking this better than I thought you would."

Makoto shrugged, dropping her arms from the doctor and shoving her hands back into her pockets. "I guess. It'll hit me tonight when I try to go to bed and I'll probably freak out," she chuckled.

"I wish I didn't have to work tonight," Ami said gently as she turned to face Makoto.

"You're an around-the-clock superhero," Makoto joked. "You have to work tonight." Makoto pushed from the tree and gently head bumped Ami. "I'll be fine. Really."

Ami leaned into Makoto and kissed her softly. The Amazon was smiling when Ami pulled away. "So when's training?"

Ami shrugged. "Don't know yet. Our schedules are so mismatched that we can barely get together for social gatherings, let alone a training session. Lately, the most we're together is when we're fighting. It's going to be difficult."

"What happens if another youma attacks and we haven't trained," Makoto asked.

"Minako-chan or Rei-chan will call you," Ami answered. "Rei-chan's sixth sense has matured to a point where she knows where a youma is, even if she can't detect when it will appear."

"Can't have everything, I suppose," Makoto remarked ruefully.

Ami smiled. "No, we can't. It would be too easy."

"So I can still fight even if we haven't trained," Makoto asked.

Ami nodded. "The training isn't really to hone your fighting skills," the doctor explained. "It's more to see how well we all mesh on the battlefield. We already know you're powerful, Mako-chan. You took out a youma the first time you transformed. That's no easy feat. The only other person to take out a youma with a basic attack alone her first time transforming was Rei-chan."

"So she's the powerhouse in the group, huh," Makoto teased.

"Aside from Sailor Moon, yes."

"What's your role in the group," Makoto asked.

"Stratigist," Ami answered. "And defensive. I am not a powerhouse, as you so put it." Ami smiled up at Makoto.

"But you're strong," Makoto smirked, remembering how Ami had carried her to the bedroom the night before. "I take it that had something to do with your powers?"

Ami blushed but nodded. "Yes."

"Anymore perks come with being a senshi?"

"We're faster and more agile. We also heal quickly," Ami answered. "A black eye or a cut will heal in just a few hours. Broken bones in a few days. Although the pain can still radiate longer."

Makoto nodded and leaned against the tree. "It's a lot to take in."

Ami nodded and leaned against the tree beside Makoto. "I know it seems overwhelming. What you learned in a few minutes, we learned in bits and pieces over a few years."

"So, what exactly happened today," Makoto asked. "I remember tackling you, but really that's it. How did I get knocked out?"

"You weren't knocked out," Ami answered. "Not by the youma, anyway. I think between your migraine and transforming, your body couldn't take the stress of it and you passed out, changing back into your civilian form in the process."

Makoto's face paled. "Is that going to happen everytime?"

Ami smiled, shaking her head. "It didn't with us. I see no reason why it would with you."

Makoto thought on this for a moment. She was on the verge of asking another question when she saw Ami hide a large yawn behind her hand. Makoto smiled. "You need to get home and sleep."

Ami smiled up at her girlfriend. "There's too much going on for me to sleep. We still need to discus- Mako-chan, where are you going?"

Makoto had given Ami a flat look and pushed away from the tree, making her way back to the door of the shrine she had stepped out of. Jumping up on the walkway, she slid the door open, interupting the conversation inside.

"Is everything alright," Artemis asked.

"Everything is fine," Makoto said, looking around the room. "Where are mine and Ami's shoes?"

"You're leaving," Usagi asked, a slight sad edge to her voice. "We were hoping to get to know you better."

"Ami works tonight and she's tired," Makoto answered. She finally saw their shoes on the other side of the room. She quickly went over and grabbed both hers and Ami's shoes and moved back towards the door. "She mentioned something about training and contacting me if a youma attacks."

Makoto turned back toward the occupants of the room. "I'll get your numbers from Ami and text you all so you can have mine. Just let me know when we can set up the training and I'll try to be there."

Luna seemed annoyed but Usagi spoke up first. "We will, Mako-chan. Take care of Ami-chan for us."

Makoto felt her hair stand on end when Usagi called her by her pet name, but for the time, let it go. She shut the door and jumped down from the walkway, missing the pebble this time. She gave Ami her shoes before slipping into her own pair. When she was done, she offered Ami her hand and together, they walked back to Ami's apartment.


	10. Insatiable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Lemony goodness inside.

Makoto stood at the outside of Ami's apartment door. Her hand hovered by the door knob, a shiny new key clasped in her fingers. Ami had given it to her late last night when she had met the doctor for lunch at the hospital.

_"What's this for," Makoto asked as she eyed the bit of metal in her hand._

_Ami blushed as she took another bite of the meal Makoto had brought her. "It's a spare to my apartment." Makoto's eyebrows raised and Ami's blush deepened. "We all have keys to one another's homes," Ami explained._

_We all being the senshi of course, Makoto thought._

_"We don't expect you to give us keys to your home," Ami went on, pushing the food on her plate around with a fork. "We've all just known each other for so long that we would barge in on one another all the time._

_"But," Ami went on, her face approaching nuclear, "I thought you'd like my spare because we're together. So you can come over whenever you'd like. If you wanted to."_

_Makoto smiled. "When are you off today?"_

_"Noon," Ami answered. "I'll be home by one."_

_Makoto nodded. "I work at the bakery until four. I'll swing by then and maybe we can get dinner?"_

_Ami smiled, a light blush still on her face. "I'll be up."_

Makoto felt herself smile and slid the key into the handle and unlocked the apartment. Ami had assured the Amazon that she would be awake but as Makoto entered the darkened apartment, it appeared the good doctor had fibbed.

Toeing off her shoes after shutting the door and hanging up her jacket, Makoto quietly made her way down the hall to Ami's bedroom and slowly opened the door. The sight that greeted her caused Makoto's face to split open in a wide smile. Curled up under a thick blanket was Ami, only the top of her blue haired head was visible and Makoto could hear faint snoring coming from the bundle. Leading to the bed were Ami's clothes from the night before, indicating that Ami had merely stripped out of her clothing and let it fall where ever as she made her way to the bed for a much needed rest.

Makoto quietly moved about the room and picked up Ami's discarded clothing and placed it in the hamper behind her door. She then took off her socks and jeans before unfastening her bra and pulling it out through the sleeve of her tee shirt. Placing her clothing on the chair, she moved to the bed and gently pulled the blanket aside. The bed shifted and Ami turned toward her, her eyes open but unfocused and slightly confused.

"Mako," she asked softly, her light voice deep from sleep.

"It's me." Makoto smiled and slid under the blanket and curled up behind the doctor. She slid her arm around the bluenette as she settled into the mattress, her hand moving under Ami's shirt to lay her palm against the smaller woman's belly. Ami, by this time, had relaxed back into the bed and Makoto smiled when she heard Ami beginning to snore again. Makoto placed a soft kiss on Ami's ear before relaxing, settling in for a nap herself.

Makoto woke to the sound of someone banging around in the apartment. The bedroom was even darker than when she had gotten there and when she looked over at the alarm clock, she saw it was late evening. Rolling over in the bed, she saw a faint light coming from under the door and realized Ami was awake. Quickly standing, she grabbed her jeans and slipped them on as she exited the room.

The light was coming from the kitchen. Curiosity piqued, Makoto moved into the room to find Ami standing over the stove. She was cooking. Makoto couldn't help a small smile.

Moving quietly behind the doctor, Makoto brought her hands to Ami's hips, startling the smaller woman. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You obviously needed your sleep," Ami responded, turning to look over her shoulder at still sleepy green eyes. Makoto's face was slightly red from her nap induced flush and Ami smiled. "Besides, you're always cooking for me. I thought I would return the favor."

"I thought you could only make sandwiches," Makoto teased, wrapping her arms around Ami's waist and laying her head against the smaller woman's shoulder. She closed her eyes and Ami's smile grew.

"I like a warm meal on occasion." Her voice was soft. "It'll be a while yet, why don't you lay back down?"

Makoto's grip tightened around her. "Don't wanna," the Amazon pouted and Ami giggled softly.

They stood there, Ami cooking dinner with Makoto holding onto her, until Ami was finished with preparing their meal. Makoto moved away from the smaller woman and instantly, Ami felt colder for not having Makoto at her back. Makoto brought plates and utensils to the table as Ami served, and moved to get their drinks. They were at the table at the same time, ready for food.

Dinner was eaten quietly, with the couple recounting what had happened in their respective workday after Makoto had left from Ami's lunch hour. After, they cleared the table and as Ami was setting the sink up to do the dishes, Makoto's soft hands under her shirt on her stomach and her warm breath in her ear made Ami change her mind.

But before either could fully enjoy herself, Ami's phone vibrated on the counter. Pulling away from Makoto and picking it up, she glanced down at the screen.

"Who is it," Makoto asked.

"Minako. There's a youma just a few blocks from here." Ami chuckled. "Its in another park."

"So, are we going," Makoto asked. Ami could hear the apprehension in her voice, but underneath that, excitement. Makoto seemed to have been waiting for this.

"We're going," Ami answered with a small smile.

She placed the phone into her pocket and stepped out of the kitchen and into her living room, coming to a stop before the glass door that led out onto a small balcony. She saw dark clouds rolling in and realized a storm was coming. She turned back to Makoto.

"We're going to transform here," Ami said, "then leave from the balcony."

Makoto's eyebrows shot up at that. Ami lived several stories up in her apartment building. That was a long way down.

"I know it seems dangerous," Ami said, with a small smile. " But in senshi form, you'll be more agile. Trust me, you'll be fine."

"Are you sure," Makoto asked.

"I was," Ami said with a proud smile. She closed her eyes then and Makoto watched as a small, blue glow appeared on her forehead. A cold wind radiated from the doctor and in an instant, Sailor Mercury stood before Makoto.

She hadn't had the chance the week before to get a good look at Mercury, but now that they she was standing alone with her in the apartment, Makoto let her eyes take in their fill. Her eyes wandered up and down the petite woman before her, a growing need rising in her. Ami was beautiful, always had been to Makoto, but there was something about her being in that body clinging white leotard, short blue skirt, and blue knee high boots that caused her blood to rush in her ears. She felt her mouth go dry and when Mercury smirked, she felt her face flush.

"You're staring," Mercury said, her voice teasing.

"And I really like what I see," Makoto responded, her voice thick.

Mercury chuckled and Makoto moved toward her but was stopped by a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"We have work, Mako-chan." Mercury's voice was serious but still playful. "You need to transform."

"And how do I do that," the brunette asked. Even as she asked, her body was already tense as if wanting to answer the call to fight just being near Mercury. She began to feel the small throb of a headache and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You're having another headache, aren't you?" Makoto nodded as she opened her eyes and Mercury shook her head. "Your power is trying to come out and you're fighting it." The ice senshi clasped Makoto's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Let it go. Your heart knows what to do. It always will."

"Kinda cheesy there, Doc," Makoto teased.

"Perhaps," Mercury said. "But if you had been here from the very beginning, you would know it to be true."

Makoto smirked and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she closed them and focused on the pain between her eyes. She felt a surging in her body; heard a crackle of static. She felt as though she had been enveloped in a rain cloud and the cool rain dripped down her body, soothing her mild headache and the coolness washed down her entire body.

She heard Mercury gasp and when she opened her eyes, she saw Mercury staring at her with wonderment in her blue eyes. Makoto glanced down at her body and saw she too was wearing the same white body suit the others wore, only her skirt and bows were green and pink, respectively. She was also wearing green ankle high, heeled boots. But the skirt...

"God, it's so fucking short," Jupiter growled with a blush, trying to tug the pleated skirt down, trying in vain to make it longer. Mercury laughed and Jupiter glared at her. "Hush."

Mercury, still smirking, moved to the glass door, opened it and stepped outside. "We need to get going."

Jupiter stepped outside with Mercury and the ice senshi closed the door. She turned then to the railing and in a fluid movement, leaped up onto the railing, looking down at the street below. Jupiter's eyebrows shot up and whistled.

"Nice," the thunder senshi said.

Mercury smiled at her over her shoulder. "If we move fast, we'll most likely beat Mars and Venus there. But we need to hurry."

Jupiter, with none of the grace Mercury had displayed, moved up and onto the thick railing beside her partner. She looked down and swallowed. "What now?"

Mercury smiled at the taller woman and offered her her hand. "Trust me."

Jupiter took the smaller woman's hand without question. Mercury gently tugged on her hand then crouched and Jupiter did the same.

"Jump!"

Jupiter leaped from the railing the same time Mercury did. She felt her stomach flutter as she fell through the air. Mercury released her hand and a second later, they both landed safely on the sidewalk below.

Breathless, Jupiter looked up from where they had jumped and back to Mercury. "Whoa."

Mercury laughed. "Come on, Jupiter. We need to go."

Jupiter chuckled and took off down the street, following Mercury closely.

Several blocks over and down, the pair entered the park. A few people ran screaming past them as they searched for the youma, running in the general direction the people had been coming from. The monster was easily spotted near a section of the park that was gated off for play area for children. Around them were a few bodies and as Mercury ran toward one to check his pulse, Jupiter sized up the youma. It resembled a large, muscular man, its skin a sickly greenish-gray. It was naked save for a piece of leather wrapped around its hips. But what startled Jupiter was that it didn't have a head. Instead, the creature had eyes and a mouth in the middle of its chest. In its massive hands were two people and Jupiter watched as it opened it's mouth and saw a bluish haze leaving the people in its hands only to enter into its mouth.

"He's alive," Mercury said, coming to stand beside Jupiter, who had taken up a spot behind a tree. "His energy was only drained."

"Energy," Jupiter asked.

Mercury nodded and pointed to the youma. "That's what that its taking from people, human energy. Once we destroy it, the energy will go back to it's original source and the people will be okay."

"And if they don't get it back," Jupiter asked, looking to Mercury.

"They'll live," Mercury said. "They'll just be weak and tired for a while."

Jupiter nodded and turned back to the monster to watch it drop the people it had held in its massive hands. It looked around and, seeing no other people around, began to stomp off in search of more prey.

"It's leaving," Jupiter growled and took off after it.

"Wait!"

Too late. Jupiter was gone, running full tilt toward the youma. She ran as close as she could before jumping, leaning back slightly and pushing her legs out. Her heeled boots connected with the youma's back and it stumbled and fell onto the ground. Jupiter herself had fallen onto her back but she quickly recovered and stood the same time the youma did. The creature was large and bulky but fast. The face in its chest snarled and it swung one meaty hand at her. She dodged it, but only barely.

Growling and eyes narrowed, Jupiter roundhouse kicked the creature, but her blow wasn't nearly strong enough and it barely stumbled. It swung at her again and this time it connected with her middle and sent her flying several yards away.

Stumbling to her feet and breathing labored from the slight pain, Jupiter looked up to see the ugly beast making its way to Mercury. Taking a deep breath to steady her pounding heart, Jupiter tore after the youma. It reached Mercury before she could get to it, but Mercury blasted it with a water attack, causing it to stumble. Jupiter reached it then and tackled the beast to the ground while it had tried to regain its balance. Mercury had the sense to move back away from the fight, waiting for an opportunity to help.

Thunder rolled in the distance and as both Jupiter and the youma stood, Jupiter felt her blood surge in her veins. Time seemed to slow for her as the creature, a few feet from her, turned to face her. Jupiter moved her legs apart, taking on a steady stance, her head bowed and eyes fixed on the youma. She crossed her arms and then pulled them apart, lightening dancing between her limbs in a wide arcs. She brought one leg back and crouched as the youma charged at her. She leaped into the air as the creature reached her and as she fell back to Earth, brought her arms down in front of her, palms facing the monster. Her hands landed on the youma's chest and her attack surged through her and into the youma. The force of the attack moved down through the youma and into the ground, causing the dirt beneath her feet to rend. The youma cried out and was gone.

Jupiter stood from where she landed, the world still seemingly moving slow for her. Thunder rolled again, this time closer and Jupiter closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and tasting the distant rain on her tongue.

Everything was different. She never felt so alive before. Her vibrant green eyes opened and she looked down at her hands. She could still feel the power in them from the attack they had just wielded. She glanced around and even in the fog of dust, Jupiter could see things so clearly. Mercury had said her senses would be more attuned than before, almost super natural. She hadn't believed it at first, but now... She never wanted this feeling to end. She turned and through the falling debris she could see Mercury waiting for her.

Mercury had watched with bated breath as the dust settled from Jupiter's attack. In the shadows, she saw a very feminine figure stand, lightening still crackling down her forearms. A few people groaned as their energy returned to them but Mercury's eyes never left Jupiter as she turned and emerged from the small crater her attack made. Jupiter's skin had a sheen of sweat on what skin was visible, as well as streaked with dirt. But those green eyes, when they locked with hers, were brighter and more wild than Mercury had ever remembered. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt herself blush.

Jupiter slowly made her way to the smaller senshi, taking measured steps. The park was emptying as she approached her, the victims of the latest youma not keen on sticking around even if the threat was gone.

Jupiter came to stand before Mercury, her lidded eyes never leaving the ice senshi's gaze. Mercury felt her heart rate increase and when Jupiter curved her hand over her hip, Mercury felt a shiver run down her spine that had nothing to do with the cool air of an approaching storm.

Jupiter dipped her head and as Mercury waited for those lips to touch her own, a ringing caused her to stop. Mercury turned away slightly and took her phone from a subspace pocket. Glancing down at the screen, she pulled away and walked a few steps from the taller woman to answer Venus' call. Jupiter followed close behind her.

"Where are you guys," Venus asked. "Mars can't sense the youma anymore."

"Its gone," Mercury said, proud her voice didn't break when she felt Jupiter's breath on the back of her neck. "Jupiter took care of it."

"Alone?"

Jupiter kissed the back of Mercury's neck and the smaller woman felt her face burn. "More or less," she was able to squeak out. She pulled away from Jupiter, coming to a stop by the gated playground. "We're heading home now so no need for you two to show up."

"I guess not. We'll talk tomorrow about the battle, yeah?"

Jupiter's hands curved over Mercury's hips and slowly moved up over her belly, her fingertips caressing under Mercury's front bow. The ice senshi swallowed hard. "Yes, I will call you tomorrow."

The call ended and Mercury allowed her phone to disappear back into the sub space pocket she had taken it from. She turned just as Jupiter dipped her head, finally claiming Mercury's lips for her own. The kiss was deep and rough, Jupiter's hands at her back now and holding her close.

Battle lust. Mercury knew right away what it was. They had all experienced it at some point during their senshi careers. Even Mercury herself, who had surprised previous partners with her desire. But this, this was new to her. She had been the only senshi who had not been able to share exactly why a battle could be a turn on. But things were different now. She had Jupiter. And this was Jupiter's first fight, technically speaking. At the very least, it would be the first she would remember. And she had won it, more or less, on her own. Mercury knew what kind of high that could really be.

Mercury moaned as Jupiter's mouth moved down her neck, her hands caressing her sides. Mercury leaned against the railing, her hands gripping at the metal as she felt Jupiter's hands move over her. She felt one strong hand move to her back and lower, the other moved lower on her stomach.

"Jupiter, please," Mercury pleaded in the tall woman's ear. "Take me home." She shivered when she felt Jupiter's mouth turn up into a smirk.

"What if I wanted you here," Jupiter teased, her voice thick. Mercury whimpered at the sound of it. She shivered as she felt Jupiter's strong hand move lower still over her thigh then back up, her gloved hand lifting her skirt and teasing pale flesh until...

Mercury gasped and arched into Jupiter, her hands coming off the railing to cling at Jupiter's strong arms. Jupiter chuckled darkly and Mercury whimpered again, turning her face to bite at the soft flesh at Jupiter's throat. She felt Jupiter's fingers tease her and she arched again. Jupiter pressed herself against the smaller woman, lifting her up onto the railing, allowing Jupiter to tease her further. Mercury leaned heavily against her, her arms coming up to wrap around Jupiter's neck, her hands clutching at the green sailor scarf as her knees pressed into the taller woman's hips.

"P-please, Jupiter," Mercury pleaded again, her hips rocking against the taller woman.

"'Please' what, Mercury," Jupiter growled out, causing Mercury to moan again. Jupiter chuckled and gently bit Mercury's ear and jumped away, startled when something brushed past her face, causing Mercury to slip off the railing and back to her feet. "What the hell?"

Mercury groaned with the loss of Jupiter. When she opened her eyes, her vision was tinted in blue. Jupiter had activated her visor. She looked at the thunder senshi who wore a look of amusement and curiosity on her face.

Approaching the smaller woman, she tapped the blue screen with her finger and asked, "What's this?"

Mercury chuckled and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "It's a visor that's connected to my mini computer. It allows me to scan and read data very quickly." She reached up and, tapping the earring Jupiter had accidentally bitten into, deactivated the visor.

"Do I get one," Jupiter asked with a large smile. Mercury giggled.

"I think your role in our group will be much like Mars' role is," Mercury answered. "I don't think you will need one."

Jupiter mock-glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying I'm a big dumb brute, Doc?"

"Brute, maybe," Mercury teased, walking past Jupiter. "But not dumb."

"Good answer," Jupiter teased.

"I thought so."

Mercury moved past Jupiter, whose strong arms encircled her from behind and she began laying soft kisses where Mercury's neck and shoulder met. Mercury smirked and leaned into her.

"Where are you going, Doc," Jupiter teased. "I wasn't finished."

Mercury turned to look at Jupiter over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, really?" Her only response was a smirk, which Mercury returned. She gently pulled at Jupiter's wrists, prying the woman's arms away from her. She turned and grabbed at Jupiter's wrists again when the taller woman made a grab for her and held them away.

"I tell you what, Jupiter," she said quietly, her teeth raking over Jupiter's jawline, "if you can catch me before I get into the apartment, you can have me."

Jupiter's face split open in a wide, wolfish grin, but before she could react to Mercury's proposal, the smaller woman was gone, running down the path. Jupiter's eyes narrowed as her prey fled and she laughed as she heard Mercury's giggles in the night air. Thunder rolled again and Jupiter took off after her partner.

Rain had started to fall by the time the couple reached the apartment building, soaking them both. Mercury leaped from the ground to the nearest balcony, leaping from one to the next in order to reach her own, with Jupiter close behind her. As she landed on her own balcony and reached for the glass sliding door, she paused and looked over to where she had landed, expecting to see Jupiter there. But she wasn't.

Mercury's brow knitted in confusion and she stepped away from the door to look over the railing for her partner. Not seeing Jupiter moving in the shadows below, she turned around, only to have an arm circle around her neck and another hand in her hair as Jupiter's mouth found hers. Moaning, Mercury leaned into the taller woman, her hands at Jupiter's back.

After a long, sweet moment, Jupiter broke the kiss but did not pull away. She laid her forehead against Mercury's, their breath mingling in the night air as they breathed heavily. Jupiter gently pushed against Mercury's head with her own before opening her eyes. Mercury was looking up at her and those blue eyes reflected the same desire she herself felt.

"I love you, Ami," Jupiter said quietly, her eyes never leaving the smaller woman's.

Mercury felt her eyes become misty; it was the first time Jupiter called her by her civilian name since transforming and it was to tell her that she was loved. Smiling and trying to hold back her tears, Mercury pulled at Jupiter and kissed her again.

Not breaking the kiss, Jupiter pulled Mercury to the glass door and with the hand that had been lost in blue hair, pulled it open. She stepped through the entryway, still holding Mercury with her lips. When she stepped through, Mercury reached behind her and shut the glass door before clutching at Jupiter again and powering down.

Jupiter felt the change and stepped away from the smaller woman. She saw Ami before her now, not Mercury, her face flushed and breathing heavily. Much like Jupiter had done when she had transformed, Ami let her eyes wander over the taller woman's figure and Jupiter took a step back to allow her to do so. She still had dirt smudged on her from the battle and her hair was damp from the rain. She could see Jupiter's taunt muscles under tanned skin and feel the power that radiated from her. It sent a shiver down Ami's spine.

Ami reached forward, placing her hands flat on Jupiter's stomach and could feel how tense the other woman was. She looked up at Jupiter, her eyes lidded and dark and Ami nearly gasped at the sight of it. She moved closer to the woman, her palms moving up, her fingers spread out over Jupiter's ribs and her thumbs brushing under the thunder senshi's breast. Ami felt Jupiter shudder and heard the soft moan that escaped her and Ami smiled.

She pressed herself against Jupiter and the taller woman stared down at her. Lightening crashed outside and in an instant, Jupiter was no more and Makoto was the one in Ami's embrace. Ami gazed up at Makoto for another moment before sliding her small hands to the hem of the brunette's shirt and tugging it up and over her head. As she dropped the shirt to the floor, Makoto's arms encircled her and pulled her close. Ami leaned up and Makoto met her in a languid kiss.

The mood had changed. The desire between them was still there as they stumbled their way to the bedroom, their mouths still locked together. But it had slowed, becoming a trickle of what they had immediately felt after the battle. It made their actions slower, more deliberate, and left them wanting even more.

Ami's hands caressed down Makoto's bare back, teasing a sigh from the brunette. Makoto pulled away and kneeled before Ami. Her hands slid down the bluenette's sides, coming to her hips before moving to the button on the front of her pants. She quickly unfastened the slacks and tugged the zipper down. She lifted Ami's shirt to lay a soft kiss just below the woman's navel as her fingers teased both slacks and panties down slim legs and Ami kicked the clothing away.

Ami moaned softly as Makoto's fingers moved back up her legs to her hips and up her sides. Makoto slowly stood, dotting kisses along Ami's pale flesh and brought Ami's shirt with her, lifting it over Ami's head before tossing it away. She kissed along Ami's shoulder, her teeth gently nipping at lightly freckled skin as the doctor's hands unfastened Makoto's jeans and tugged them down as far as she could reach.

Makoto broke away from Ami long enough to kick her jeans and panties off. When she turned back to the smaller woman, Ami's mouth had found her clavicle, her tongue running the length of it, teeth grazing across tanned skin. Makoto groaned, her fingers digging into Ami's lower back, holding her close. Ami's hands rested at Makoto's stomach and hip, her nails gently grazing across her skin.

Ami's hands moved to Makoto's back and as she leaned up to press her lips against the Amazon's, she pulled at her and guided them both to fall on the bed. Makoto's arms caught most of her weight as they landed so she didn't fall completely on the smaller woman. Ami continued to tug at Makoto's body as they moved up the bed and when Ami finally settled beneath her, her arms tightened around the brunette to hold her close, bringing her weight fully down onto her smaller body.

Ami sighed with contentment, her hands moving to quickly pull at and release Makoto's auburn hair. Ami found herself liking it more and more the rare occasions Makoto wore her hair down. The bluenette loved the feel of the thick hair as it sifted through her fingers.

Makoto's hips rested between Ami's open thighs, her forearms on either side of the smaller woman's head. The taller woman sighed as she felt Ami's hands caress down her back then gasped when Ami's fingers dug into her as she rolled her hips up into Makoto.

Makoto dropped her face to Ami's throat and bit at the woman's pulse point. Ami moaned and rolled her hips again, Makoto meeting her as her hips rolled into Ami. She whimpered and bit at Makoto's shoulder, her hands squeezing the taller woman's hips, feeling and guiding her hips as they continued to meet her own.

Makoto shifted and brought her right hand down between their heated bodies. She kissed Ami as her fingertips caressed down her lover's frame slowly, her touch light and teasing. Ami sighed into the kiss then shivered as she felt Makoto's fingertips over her hip and lower. Ami broke the kiss, her head back and eyes closed as Makoto's fingers teased her.

" _Mako_..."

Ami called her love's name quietly, drawing it out as she felt Makoto's caresses. Ami lifted her hips as she felt Makoto's hand shift, the taller woman's fingers slowly entering her. Ami gasped, her hips rising to meet Makoto's fingers with each slow and deliberate thrust.

She was so close already. And Makoto knew it and had decided to keep her at the edge instead, loving the feel of the woman beneath her. Hearing her name roll of Ami's lips was a drug; one she was loathed to give up easily.

Makoto's stroking slowly increased and it was all Ami could do to cling to the taller woman above her. She panted and begged and Makoto laughed, which caused Ami to growl. She raked her nails down Makoto's back who hissed and in turn, thrust her fingers more deeply.

Ami brought one hand up and tangled it in thick auburn hair, tugging at it roughly to guide Makoto's face and lips back to her own. She moaned as she kissed Makoto, her body bucking beneath the Amazon's. Her other hand gripped on tanned skin at Makoto's side as she felt her body tensing, and she tried to ground herself by clinging to Makoto.

Ami arched up against Makoto suddenly, her head thrown back as she called the woman's name. Makoto continued to thrust her fingers into Ami, her pace slowing as Ami rode out her orgasm.

Ami's body shuddered as Makoto gently pulled away from her. Breathing heavily, Ami opened her eyes as she was pulled into the Amazon's embrace. But Ami was not one to let her lover go without and Makoto was one Ami enjoyed conquering again and again.

Ami’s hand settled on Makoto’s shoulder and she pushed the taller woman into the mattress. Ami dipped her head and bit at Makoto’s shoulder and the brunette called out.

Ami kissed and bit her way down Makoto’s lean body, feeling more and more possessive the further she went.

Their roles had completely reversed. Makoto was now the one whimpering and submitting to Ami whereas Jupiter had dominated Mercury. Ami loved it.

Ami’s hand moved between them as she nipped at Makoto’s navel, slowly entering and curling inside Makoto. Makoto called out Ami’s name, her hands going above her head to clutch at the pillow beneath her head.

Ami moved even lower. Her blue eyes flicked up to Makoto, who was looking down at her, as she took the taller woman’s clit into her mouth and giving it a hard suck.

“ _Ami!_ ”

Ami smirked as she ran her tongue along Makoto before taking the woman back into her mouth. Ami’s fingers curled, finding that hidden spot Makoto could easily manipulate on Ami.

Makoto’s hips bucked and Ami chuckled darkly from between Makoto’s legs.

“Ami… _please_ …”

Ami sighed at how Makoto called and begged for her and she couldn’t let the taller woman suffer any longer. Ami curled her fingers, thrusting them deeply but gently as she continued to suck on Makoto’s clit. Makoto panted, her breaths coming faster and faster and faster—

“AMI!”

Makoto arched for a long moment before her orgasm ripped through her, causing her body to shake and shudder. She whimpered and settled on her back as Ami gently pulled away and slid back up the bed beside her.

Makoto looked up at Ami just to watch the shorter woman suck on her fingers. Makoto blushed.

“You’re more dominant in bed than I figured you would be,” Makoto said.

Ami chuckled. “I have my moments,” she replied.

Ami settled in next to Makoto and the women fell asleep in each other’s arms, letting the night fade around them.


	11. Discussing Fate

It was dark, just after midnight. Jupiter smiled as she leaned on her knees, her breathing hard. Before her was a smoking pile of ash that a moment ago was a youma. It had been a difficult one to beat but Jupiter's body tingled knowing she had been able to pull it off. "Got'cha, ya son of a bitch," she growled out as she stood, defiant pride in her voice.

"Yes, you did," Mars remarked. Jupiter turned to her comrade and saw the other woman wasn't smiling. "You nearly got Venus, too."

"She's fine," Jupiter said. "I didn't hit her. I knew she was there."

"This is why we need to train," Mars said. "I get that this is new to you, but we were an efficient team."

"Are you saying you're not now," Jupiter asked. She stood up straighter and glared at the raven haired warrior.

"We still are an efficient team," Venus intervened. "But its very different now with a new member who is, I'm sorry, a rookie." She smiled gently at Jupiter. "This is very new and different for you and we've all been there. But this isn't new to us. You need to learn to take a more defensive role until you know how things work."

"That's what I was doing," Jupiter said.

"No," Mars said. "You were taking the lead. You rushed in, ignoring everyone, to destroy the youma." Mars looked Jupiter up and down. She motioned to Jupiter with her hand and said, "You're using too much power and it's taking a toll on you."

Jupiter's eyes narrowed further. "Are you saying I can't hang with the senshi of fire?"

"She's saying you're using too much power," Mercury said. She had been quiet the entire time but finally felt a need to intervene. She knew Jupiter had a slight temper and a tendency to rush into things. She was a creature of action and it was something the senshi needed to curb and quickly before she got herself or another member hurt. "You're tired all the time and it's because of your attacks. You're using too much power in them."

"It gets the job done, doesn't it," Jupiter asked, her temper beginning to flare. She was doing what she was asked, why were they jumping down her throat? No one had been hurt, other than the youma. Wasn't that the point?

Mercury sighed and approached Jupiter and reached out to touch the lightening soldier's arm. Jupiter felt tense beneath her fingers and she sighed again.

"We'll catch you later," Venus said, knowing Mercury could handle Jupiter. She turned blue eyes to her own partner and knew Jovians weren't much different than Martians. They were hard headed, stubborn, and hated being told they were wrong; but a gentle push from someone they trusted could finally get them to see reason. She smiled at Mars, who quirked an eyebrow at her, and gently nudged her away.

Mercury turned back to Jupiter, who had a slight scowl on her face and was staring out in front of her.

"Mako-chan," Mercury said softly.

Jupiter chewed the inside of her cheek before turning to Mercury. "Am I really that big of an idiot?"

Mercury smiled gently and hugged her gently. "No one said you were an idiot. You just need to hold back a little is all." She pulled away from Jupiter, looked around and making sure they were alone, let her transformation drop. Jupiter did the same.

"But I thought we were meant to get rid of the beastie as fast as possible," Makoto asked as Ami took her hand and began guiding her down the street. The night air was cool as summer was slowly making its way into Autumn and Makoto shivered as a breeze blew past her. She looked down at Ami and asked, "Aren't you cold?"

Ami smiled. "I've always been partial to the cold so this is actually quite relaxing for me." Ami looked up at Makoto. "Are you okay?"

"I just feel like a big dumb idiot," Makoto said with a sigh. "I thought I was doing what I was meant to and I keep being told I'm doing it wrong."

"You're not doing it wrong," Ami said, "But it's definitely overkill. The way you're using your attack power, you're only going to get one or two good hits before your attack is basically useless. At least until you've rested up." She squeezed Makoto's hand. "You're not alone when you battle these things, Mako-chan. We work as a team to bring it down. It doesn't rest entirely upon you."

"I just want to get it done and over with," Makoto said. Ami thought she detected a bit of sadness in the taller woman's voice.

"Are you okay," Ami asked again.

Makoto sighed. She was silent as they walked. After a block, Makoto said, "Mom's been asking questions about where I've been going."

Makoto felt Ami stiffen beside her for a moment. "What did you say?"

"She hasn't flat out asked me where I'm going," Makoto answered. "She's mentioned she's noticed I've been sneaking out and not telling her." Makoto laughed slightly. "I think she thinks I'm sneaking off to meet you for a quickie." Makoto bit her lip and glanced down at the smaller woman at her side. Even in the dark, Ami's face was a deep crimson. Makoto couldn't help a soft chuckle.

They walked the rest of the way in silence to Ami's apartment building. As they rode the elevator to Ami's floor, Makoto asked, "Does your mom know?"

Ami turned her gaze up at Makoto. "My second job," she asked. Makoto nodded and Ami shook her head. "No."

 _A very curt answer_ , Makoto thought. She followed Ami from the elevator to the doctor's door, following her inside when she opened it.

When Ami shut the door, she turned back to Makoto. "Mother doesn't know," Ami said. "At least I've never told her. She's a very intelligent woman," Ami said as she moved into the apartment, towards her bedroom and Makoto followed her. "She may have picked up on it, but she's never mentioned it to me and I've never told her. I've never told anyone."

Makoto sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Ami took her skirt off. "Why didn't you tell your mom," Makoto asked.

Ami sighed as she removed her shirt. Placing it and her bra in the hamper, she took a large tee shirt from her dresser and slid it on. "I don't really know. I just felt she would safer if she didn't know."

"Did the others tell their families," Makoto asked, standing and removing her jeans. She threw them into the chair in the corner. She unfastened her bra and slid it out of her shirt sleeve and tossed it with her jeans.

"No," Ami answered. "I'm assuming they didn't for the same reason I didn't. But it was never anything we discussed. It was a personal choice." She turned back to Makoto, who had taken her seat back on the edge of the bed. "Are you thinking of telling your mother?"

Makoto shrugged. "I hadn't made up my mind." She smiled. "I promise, though, that if I do, I won't tell her who you or the others are."

Ami smiled. "Thank you." She sighed and sat next to Makoto. She felt Makoto's arm around her shoulders and she leaned into the taller woman.

"Are  _you_  okay," Makoto asked.

"Just thinking about my mother," Ami said softly. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"What's a while?"

Ami had to actually think about it. "A month? I think." Her already pale complexion seemed to grow even paler. She seemed lost at the revelation. Even Makoto seemed taken aback by it.

"Wow," was all Makoto could say. The amazon couldn't even begin to think of not speaking to her mother everyday; they were too close not to. To think there were people who could go days, if not weeks, without seeing or speaking to their parents left her stunned.

"Yeah," Ami agreed. "It's for the best, I suppose."

Makoto just looked at Ami like she had lost her mind. "How is it for the best? It's obvious you miss her."

"I do," Ami said. "But we're both busy with our careers and with my senshi duties..." Ami sighed as she trailed off.

"You're using that as an excuse," Makoto said. "Give her a call and plan to meet up for dinner or lunch or something."

Ami smirked up at her girlfriend. "Is that a veiled request to meet my mother?"

Makoto laughed. "No," she answered honestly. "I wouldn't mind meeting your mother, don't misunderstand. But I was honestly thinking about you."

"Does it bother you I haven't introduced the two of you yet," Ami asked.

"No," was Makoto's honest answer. "I know not everyone has a great relationship like I do with my parents. Add the fact that we're not in a traditional relationship and Japan seems to be very traditional..." Makoto shrugged. "Does your mother even know you're gay?"

Ami blushed. "She does, though it isn't something we talk about."

"Not supportive?"

Ami contemplated for a moment. "I don't think it's so much that as she doesn't want to think of her child ever being in any kind of a relationship and what that might entail." She glanced up at Makoto and smiled. Makoto chuckled. "Your mother obviously knows, right?"

Makoto's chuckle turned to full blown laughter. She stood, shut off the light and crawled into bed with Ami following her. As they settled into the bed, Makoto's hand rested at Ami's hip and slowly caressed her through her night shirt. Ami's hands moved to Makoto's hair, taking it down from its ever present ponytail, pulling a few strands over the taller woman's shoulder so she could play with it. "My mother knows, yes," came Makoto's chuckle laden admission.

Ami smiled in the dark and quirked an eyebrow, twirling auburn strands around her fingers. "This sounds like an interesting story."

"Embarrassing, that's for damn sure," Makoto laughed. "I was seventeen and had been dating a girl for about three months. I never told my mom I had a girlfriend, let alone I liked girls. When she went out to the store one afternoon, my girlfriend came over and..." Makoto chuckled and even in the dark, Ami could see the deep blush on that tanned complexion.

"I take it your mother came home early," Ami questioned lightly, a smile in her voice.

"Actually, she came home late," Makoto laughed. "We just lost track of time and fell asleep." Makoto gave a self deprecating grin. "Mom walked in on us while we were sleeping. Nothing between us other than my blanket," she laughed.

Ami's eyes were wide but her face split open in a wide grin that she tried to hide behind her hand. " Oh, no. What happened?"

"Mom yelled, more from surprise than anything else," Makoto said, still grinning. "The girl left, terrified." Makoto paused and chuckled a bit sadly. "I can't even remember her name anymore." Makoto shrugged and then smiled. "Anyway, Mom flipped. But not because I was gay.  _Noooo_ ," Makoto said, shaking her head, smirking. "She was mad I hadn't brought her home to meet her first."

A twinkle in her eye, Makoto glanced down at Ami. After a moment, they both laughed and Makoto's grip tightened around the doctor.

"So, that was how my mom found out I liked girls. I never made the mistake of not bringing home future girlfriends," Makoto said. "Or at least introducing them over the phone, cause Mom left for Japan a couple of years later." The brunette smiled. "But she always wanted to meet them in some way and the phone was just as good."

Ami smiled, her focus dropping to the strand of hair still in her fingers. "Can I ask something, Mako-chan?"

"Sure."

"How many partners have you had," Ami asked quietly.

Not seemingly put out by the question, Makoto asked one of her own, "Sexual partners or serious relationship type partners?"

Ami's face flushed. She had meant the latter, but now the former was on her mind. "Both?"

Makoto chuckled then was quiet for a moment. "Seven," she finally answered. "Five of which were serious relationships. The other two, not so much," Makoto laughed. Ami quirked an eyebrow and Makoto smiled. "Friends with benefits."

"Oh," was the only thing Ami said, her pale tinted red. "Does that include me?"

"Eight," Makoto said, her small smile growing. "And six."

Ami smiled, ducking her eyes shyly.

"Since we're divulging," Makoto said, poking Ami in her ribs, causing her to jump slightly. "What about you?"

"I've had five lovers in my life," Ami said softly, her blush growing. "Two of which were one night stands."

"Does that include me," Makoto teased.

"Yes," was Ami's soft reply. She seemed suddenly embarrassed at how many lovers she had taken in her life before Makoto, though the taller woman had admitted to having more. It was something Makoto picked up on right away.

"I'm sorry," Makoto said quietly, nudging Ami's head with her own. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," Ami responded. "I don't know how to explain how I feel about it."

Makoto brought her hand up and gently brushed it back through Ami's hair. "In my opinion, as long as it was consensual, I don't think you should feel bad about any of it. People are sexual creatures. There's no harm in giving in to it, whether it's casual or not."

Ami slowly smiled and snuggled closer to Makoto. "Thank you." Ami went back to playing Makoto's hair and the amazon smirked.

"You like my hair, don't you," she teased.

Ami's smile grew. "I love your hair. I wish you left it down more often."

"It's too long and too thick for that," Makoto responded. "I've actually thought about cutting it shor-"

" _Don't you dare_ ," Ami remarked, cutting Makoto off with a stern look. Makoto only laughed.

"I have to say, I find it funny that my hair is up in a pony tail when I transform. Even if I transform while it's down, it always goes up," Makoto said. "I wonder why that is."

"Could have to do with your past life," Ami said. "Our warrior forms are a reflection of how we looked in the past." She looked up at Makoto, whose eyebrows were raised. Ami smiled. "Still hard for you to take that in, isn't it?"

"It just seems so weird," Makoto answered. "I never believed in reincarnation. It's still hard to believe it, knowing what I know."

"Have you ever had dreams you thought were memories," Ami asked.

"I can't say that I have," Makoto answered honestly. "Have you?"

Ami nodded. "We all have, in some varying degree, although Minako-chan seems to be the most in tune with it and knows the most about our past. The rest of us just get flashes once in a while." Ami blushed a deep red then and coughed. "Since the first night we spent together, I've had a couple of dreams of you and I in the past..." Her soft voice trailed off and her blue eyes looked up shyly at Makoto.

"We were together in the past," Makoto questioned.

"I believe so, yes."

"So us meeting...?"

"I believe our meeting was destined and Fate guided you in life to where you were most needed," Ami said. "Which is with us, the senshi. But, I also believe not everything is set in stone. Just because we may have been together in the past was no promise we would feel the same about one another now. For instance, Rei-chan and Minako-chan are together now, but were not in the past."

"So us being together wasn't set in stone," Makoto asked.

"Most likely not," Ami replied. "Our destiny was to find and protect the princess. Our duty is to her and the future royal family." Ami moved her hand from Makoto's hair to clutch at the back of the amazon's shirt instead, and holding her close. "But that doesn't diminish what we have now."

Destiny. Fate. Those were two words she kept hearing since awakening her senshi abilities. It was something that also rubbed her the wrong way in the way Ami, and the others, had blindly followed along with what they were told; protect their princess, Usagi, at all costs. Why was Usagi so special? Ami had explained in detail, once, about how she and the others were so lost until Usagi had come into their lives and what their lives were like before Usagi. Makoto couldn't understand it. But she couldn't bring herself to question Ami about it, either. Her duty to Usagi, it seemed to mean so much to her...

Makoto smiled and kissed Ami on her forehead. "I know." She bent and kissed Ami, savoring the taste of the smaller woman's lips as she held her in her arms. "Let's get some rest now."

Ami looked at her partner with worry. "Are you alright? You seem a bit off now."

Makoto shook her head and smiled. "Everything's fine. Just tired."

Makoto tightened her grip around Ami and closed her eyes. She felt Ami shift in her arms and smiled when the smaller woman rolled over and pressed her back to Makoto's front. It was their favorite way to sleep, with Makoto slipping down in the bed so her face rested between Ami's shoulders and her legs curled up behind Ami's knees. Makoto's arm was wrapped around the doctor's waist and Ami's hands rested along Makoto's strong arm. Sometimes, like tonight, Ami would lay her hand over Makoto's and thread their fingers together. Makoto gently squeezed Ami's fingers before loosening her grip, their fingers still interlaced.

Makoto was safe, she knew. The destiny Fate may had planned for her couldn't touch her here. And though she still felt a bit trapped by it and it often made her angry when she sat and thought on it, a part of her felt grateful if for no other reason than it had brought her to Ami. Other aspects of it weighed in on her mind, and heavily, but for now, she concentrated on the feel of Ami in her arms and finally drifted to sleep.


	12. Broken Promise

Makoto gently opened and shut the apartment door. She quietly removed her shoes and walked through her darkened home. Thankfully, the light in her mother's room was still out. Makoto sighed in relief as she moved down the hall to the bathroom. She shut the door softly behind her and looked at her reflection and sighed again, this one long suffering.

Another late night battle. Another night she needed to sneak out, as if she were a teenager again. And this battle hadn't been any better than the last few she had been in. She had heeded Rei's advice that she needed to hang back and learn, taking a more defensive role; work with the group and not against it. That had worked great.

For about five minutes.

Oh, it seemed to be working until Mars attacked the youma, a large and beefy tank of a monster. Its eyes fell on Mercury after it staggered back to its feet and charged her. Jupiter had felt anger bubble inside her and she charged the youma, her first thought being to protect Ami.

That had worked out  _so well_  for her.

Makoto looked at the bruises peeking out from her shirt at the collar and sleeve and the few scratches on her face. She gingerly pulled off her shirt and the extent of the damage was revealed to her: the entire left side of her torso, mostly her back, was bruised a colorful splash of black, purple and blue. Her ribs hurt like hell and moving her left arm made it slightly difficult to breathe. But she knew, come morning, the bruises would be faint if not completely gone and her ribs would be mostly healed.

Ami had insisted on Makoto coming home with her so she could properly take care of the brunette. But after Rei had jumped down her throat about rushing in,  _again_ , Makoto hadn't much felt like company. She brushed Ami off, and a bit coldly now that she thought of it, and had come home. Her excuse was she didn't want to raise any more suspicion with her mother.

Makoto sighed again and tugged her hair down and turned the shower on. She adjusted the temperature and finished removing her clothes before stepping under the water. The water was hot on her chilled skin and she moved to turn it even hotter. She brushed her fingers back through her wet hair before bowing her head, letting the water beat down onto her as if it would cleanse her mind along with her tired body.

After some time and the water began to cool, no matter how high Makoto had it, the Amazon finally decided to move out of the shower. She dried off quickly and grabbed her shorts and tank top she had on the night before. She picked up her jeans, shirt and underwear, along with her towel, before heading out of the bathroom. As she made it to her room, her mother's voice drifted down the hall.

"Makoto, could you come in here please?"

Makoto stared at her mother's door, now slightly cracked open and the light on inside. She sighed in defeat, tossed her laundry into her room and moved to her mother's door. Opening it, she peeked inside to see her mother sitting up in her bed. Although pale and thin, Sachiko gave her daughter a stern look and Makoto gulped, moving into the room without being asked to. She sat in the chair beside the bed and did her best to sit up straight under her mother's gaze.

Sachiko let her gaze stay on her daughter and watched as Makoto fidgeted under the glare. She sighed. "Mako-chan," she finally began, "what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Mama," Makoto asked quietly. Her eyes fell to the floor and Sachiko realized Makoto was going to attempt to hide whatever it was that was going on in her life. The amazon's heart wasn't in trying to hide it, but it was a part she was going to play anyway.

Sachiko sighed when she realized this. Makoto had always been a very truthful child, though she did have her secrets. Sachiko, for the most part, didn't try to get Makoto to open up about those secrets unless she felt they were serious. Since meeting Ami, Makoto had changed and in the last few weeks, had become very secretive. She was very worried about her child and wanted to do her best to protect her.

"Mako-chan, don't play this game with me," Sachiko said, her voice tired. She saw Makoto flinch slightly, but said nothing about it. Her eyes finally fell on the bruises she could see on her child and her face grew more concerned. She asked again, "What is going on?"

Makoto sighed and leaned on her elbows, resting them on her knees. "Mama...I can't-"

" _Don't_  go there, Makoto," Sachiko said sternly. "I'm worried about you. I know you're an adult and you think I wouldn't understand-"

Makoto chuckled darkly, cutting her mother off. "You wouldn't," she said. "Not this."

"Then make me understand," Sachiko pleaded. "You've changed since you moved here, Mako-chan. You think I don't see it, because it seems like I'm always sleeping anymore. But I do. And so does your aunt." Sachiko sighed. "She tells me you run out of the bakery nearly as much as you disappear from here."

Makoto sighed and scrubbed her hands over her face. How could she ever begin to tell her mother what was happening?

"I want to know what is going on," Sachiko said again, more firmly than before. She indicated Makoto's arm and said, "I know for a fact you did not have those bruises when you left. And you've been coming home with more lately. You're obviously getting into fights, Mako-chan and that isn't something you've done since high school."

"It's not the kind of fighting you're thinking though," Makoto heard herself say.

Sachiko simply gawked at her child. "So you admit to fighting?"

Makoto was silent for a moment. Her eyes flickered up to her mother's pale face. When Makoto saw the deep concern there, she gave a brief head nod, her eyes dropping back to the floor in shame. Sachiko sighed deeply.

"Why are you fighting, Mako-chan," she asked gently.

"It's complicated," Makoto said softly. "It's not something I can easily walk away from."

"Is it because of Ami-san," Sachiko asked. Makoto didn't respond, but she didn't need to. Sachiko saw a flicker of emotion in daughter's green eyes and knew the answer. Sachiko watched her daughter for a moment, her heart breaking for her only child.

"You can end this, Mako-chan," Sachiko said gently. "You need to, before you get hurt even more."

"I can't end this, Mama," Makoto said softly. "It's not that easy. Even if I really don't want any part of it."

Sachiko sighed. "Mako-chan," she sighed. What could she say to her daughter to make her see reason? "You need to get out of this. Ami-san isn't the only woman in the world. I don't know what Jennifer-san did to you to make you think being with someone who lays their hand on you is something you deserve, but it isn't true! You deserve so much better than this Mako-chan."

Makoto looked up at her mother, confusion on her face. "Lays a hand on me," she repeated slowly. Makoto's eyebrow arched as she asked, "Do you think Ami is beating on me?"

Sachiko blinked. "What else am I to believe, Mako-chan? This wasn't happening until you started dating her!"

Makoto stared at her mother a moment more before laughter erupted from her throat. Loud and boisterous, tears flowed from Makoto's eyes as she kicked her legs on the floor, not caring if she disturbed the people in the apartment below her. She sounded like a braying mule.

"You think Ami is beating me?! Small, petite  _Ami_?"

Makoto's laughter erupted again and she sagged in the chair, her voice echoing on the walls. Her sore ribs burned from her laughing but Makoto couldn't stop. Her head began to throb from lack of air and she wheezed, high amusement on her features.

Sachiko watched as her daughter gasped for air. "If you're not being abused, then what is going on?"

Makoto finally began to control her laughter, though a few giggles and snorts still escaped her. She wiped at her eyes as she looked at her mother, a thoughtful expression on her face before she completely sobered. She sighed. She looked at the bedroom door then stood to close it. She turned and seeing the drapes were open, moved to pull them closed as well.

Sachiko watched as her daughter effectively closed them into her bedroom. When Makoto turned back to look at her, Sachiko could see apprehension on the young woman's face. Makoto was many things, but rarely was she ever outwardly nervous.

Makoto began to fidget as she moved back to stand beside her mother's bed. "If I tell you the real reason for the bruises, you have to promise not to tell anyone else," Makoto said. "Not even Aunt Chika."

Sachiko's brow knitted in confusion, but nodded her consent. She would promise anything if she could get to the bottom of this and help her daughter. If her agreeing turned out to be a lie, she would deal with it later.

Makoto took a deep, nervous breath. She wiped her sweaty palms on her shorts and tried to steady her breathing as her heart beat wildly. She closed her eyes, her breathing evening out.

Sachiko watched as her daughter simply stood before her. What was Makoto doing?

And then, she heard it. A light crackle of electricity. The room was dim, with only one light being lit, so Sachiko could see the light beginning to dance across her daughter's skin. She gasped when the lightening sparks brightened, obscuring her vision. When the light subsided, a sailor senshi was standing before her.

Much like how it happened with Makoto when Ami first revealed who she was, Sachiko blinked up at Jupiter until her blurry features came into focus. Makoto stood before her, clad in a green and pink themed fuku.

Her daughter was a sailor senshi.

Sachiko blinked, letting that thought wash over her. There had been reports of a new member in recent weeks, but never did she dream it would have been her daughter, her little Mako-chan.

"Mako-chan," Sachiko began, wonder and awe evident in her voice.

Jupiter smirked and struck a pose. "Agent of Love and Courage, I am the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Jupiter!"

Sachiko laughed as loudly as her daughter had when she accused Ami of domestic abuse. Jupiter laughed, her hands falling back to her sides nervously. She moved to sit on the edge of her mother's bed and Sachiko's eyes wandered over her face.

"My little girl is a warrior for justice," she said softly, bringing her hand up to trace along Jupiter's brow. Her fingertips traced over the green jemmed tiara before her hands cupped Jupiter's face, her thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. She dropped her hands to Jupiter's shoulders, a proud smile on her face. Her eyes fell to Jupiter's left arm.

"Your bruises are gone."

Jupiter nodded, looking down at her arm. "No identifying marks," she said. "If I had tattoos, they too would be gone while I'm transformed." She looked back up at her mother. "But they'll still be there when I change back. Though, come morning, they should be mostly gone."

"I've seen a few others that you've had," Sachiko said softly, pulling her hands back into her lap. "I thought you were hiding them with makeup."

"Nope," Jupiter said. "I heal quickly."

"How long have you been doing this," Sachiko asked. "You weren't always a senshi, were you?"

Jupiter shrugged. "The way it was explained to me, I sorta was. But my powers have only awakened just a few weeks ago. So, I was always a senshi; but I transformed the first time only recently."

"So, you've met the others then," Sachiko asked. Jupiter nodded. Though she wanted to, Sachiko did not ask who they were. She watched her daughter's super hero cartoons as much as Makoto did when Makoto was a child. She knew the need for secret identities. But-

"Does Ami-san know," Sachiko asked.

Jupiter flushed, scratching at her nose with a gloved hand. Sachiko wondered at the expression for a moment before realization dawned.

"She's one of them, isn't she?"

Jupiter's head bowed. "Mercury," she said softly and then sighed. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'll take it to my grave," Sachiko smirked. Jupiter gave a look of horror and Sachiko wrapped her arms tightly around the woman before her.

As she held her daughter close, Sachiko couldn't help the soft pang of guilt that pierced her heart at her little joke. Makoto had taken her father's death so hard that Sachiko felt she would never fully recover from it. She didn't believe for an instant that Makoto was fully over his death, even after all these years; she was, after all, Daddy's little girl. But Makoto finally came around, with her mother's help. Sachiko wondered what would happen to her daughter when she herself finally passed away. Chika wouldn't be able to reach her while she mourned. Makoto may love her aunt, and Chika her, but they simply weren't close. But Ami...

Now that Sachiko knew the truth, that Ami wasn't abusing her daughter and that she and Makoto both shared a deep secret, perhaps Ami could help heal her daughter when she was gone. Sachiko felt the need to meet Ami rise and pulled away from Jupiter.

"You need to bring Ami-san back to meet me properly," Sachiko said with a smile. "Hopefully we can have our dinner without interruptions this time."

Jupiter chuckled. "We would both like that." Jupiter let her transformation fade away and looked back up at her mother. "I'm sorry I kept this from you."

Sachiko smiled and cupped her daughter's cheek. "I understand why. Of course, I'm going to worry even more now."

Makoto laughed and gently launched herself at her mother, hugging her tightly around the shoulders. "I love you, Mama."

Sachiko felt Makoto's fists in her nightgown and her own arms tightened around her beloved child. Her eyes burned but she held her tears back. Instead, she kissed Makoto on her temple, her grip tightening further. "I love you, Mako-chan. And I am very proud of you." She pulled back and saw tears running down her daughter's face. Sachiko gently wiped the tears away before holding her daughter close again, gently running her fingers through Makoto's hair.

"And not because of your senshi duties. I was proud of you to begin with," Sachiko said softly. "So very, very proud. I just wanted you to know that."

Makoto tensed in her mother's embrace. Sachiko felt Makoto's body beginning to tremble and held her daughter tighter as her Makoto began to sob in her arms. It broke her heart, to hear her daughter cry like that.

Sachiko held her child and began to rock gently from side to side, humming a tune to soothe her baby girl's aching heart.


	13. How Quickly Things Can Change

"Mom wants me to bring you over for dinner again," Makoto said.

The Amazon and the doctor were on the latter's couch, having a quiet moment to themselves. Both were tired and didn't much feel the need to do anything other than sit and be in the other's company. Makoto, though sitting in one corner of the couch, had stretched herself out, her legs propped up on the low table before them. She had sunk into the couch so her head rested comfortably on the back of the couch, her face up toward the ceiling. Ami laid out on the rest of the couch with her head in Makoto's lap, an old racy paperback romance in her fingers. Makoto had chuckled when she had first discovered Ami's past time, finding it a bit out of character for the normally painfully shy doctor. But Ami had been known to surprise her with her passion, so perhaps it wasn't so out of character afterall.

Ami laid the book face down on her chest and looked up at Makoto with a smile. "Why aren't we over there now, then?"

"She's been sleeping a lot the past couple of days," Makoto answered, her eyes still towards the ceiling. "I've hardly spoken to her lately." Makoto thought back on the last heart to heart she had had with her mother. Her eyes burned and she brought her hands up to rub her face before laying one on the arm of the couch and the other along the back.

Ami watched the emotions play out on her partner's face. "Is there anything I can do for you," Ami asked softly. She sat her book aside on the low table and reached up for Makoto's hand that rested above her instead. She brought the hand down and gently ran her fingers over the calloused fingertips and palm before bringing it to her lips and laying a soft kiss in the middle of her hand. She felt Makoto's tense frame shiver and she looked back up with a small smile. She giggled when Makoto's fingertips curled over her chin in a teasing caress.

Makoto smiled down at Ami before dropping her head back against the couch. "No," she finally answered. "You being here is enough and I thank you for that." She closed her eyes and sighed then opened them again. "I need to talk to you."

Ami glanced up at Makoto, still playing with her hand. "Nothing good ever comes from saying that," Ami responded.

Makoto chuckled. "It's not bad." Her eyes narrowed a bit in concentration. "I don't think anyway."

"Then what's up," Ami asked.

"I... talked to Mom the the other night," Makoto said. "She knows."

"You decided to tell her," Ami asked, not at all surprised with Makoto's revelation.

Makoto made a noise of confirmation. "But, she figured out who you were," Makoto added. "And I confirmed it." Her eyes fell to the woman in her lap.

Ami's expression was unreadable as she returned Makoto's gaze. "You told her who I was?"

"Yeah," Makoto sighed. "I know I promised I wouldn't but..." Makoto shook her head. "You remember what I looked like after our last battle?"

"Bruised to high hell," Ami said flatly, remembering how Makoto had been backhanded into a brick wall trying to protect her.

"Yeah," Makoto answered. "I went home and thought Mom wasn't awake to ask questions. I grabbed a shower and when I was headed to my room, she stopped me. She asked me where the bruises came from."

Ami quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Why did telling Makoto's mother her secret idenity explain the bruises? She asked and Makoto chuckled.

"Mama thought you were beating on me," Makoto replied, looking down at Ami. She bit her lip to keep from laughing much how she did when her mother accused Ami of such a thing.

Ami sat up, leaning on her hands, and turned to gawk at her partner, her face even more pale than usual. "She  _what_?"

"Yeah," Makoto laughed. "I'm pretty sure I woke up the neighbors with my laughing." Makoto shrugged, her smile slowly sliding off of her face. "That's why I told Mom who I was. She asked if you knew and I must have made a face or something because she put it together pretty quickly you were a senshi, too."

Ami continued to stare at Makoto for a moment or two longer before relaxing somewhat. "I just...I have no words," Ami finally said. She turned to sit on the couch properly and looked at Makoto. "She does know not to tell anyone else, right?"

Makoto nodded. "She assured me she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Aunt Chika." Makoto chuckled a bit darkly. "She'll take it to her grave."

"Makoto!" Ami said, not seeing the humor at all in the statement as Makoto had.

"Her words, not mine," Makoto said. She dropped her head again to stare up at the ceiling, sighing. Makoto's eyes glazed over and Ami could tell she was slipping away into darker thoughts. It was a look Ami had begun to see too much of the last few weeks. She didn't like it at all.

With the idea of taking Makoto's mind off her current problems, Ami moved to straddle Makoto's lap. The taller woman blinked, her eyes coming into focus. Without lifting her head, she looked at Ami, whose face was now above her own, and asked, "What are yo-...Oh."

Ami's soft lips pressed against her throat and Makoto's eyes drifted shut. She sighed and tilted her head more, to allow Ami better access to her neck.

"Not that I'm complaining," Makoto finally said, "But what are you doing?"

"Helping you take your mind off of things," was Ami's answer. She gently bit at Makoto's pulse point, her teeth grazing over skin before she soothed it with a stroke of her tongue. Makoto shivered, a soft moan rumbling from her throat.

As Ami kissed along Makoto's throat, she felt the taller woman's hands beside her thighs and sighed when Makoto squeezed them. "And you're doing a fine job of that," came Makoto's reply, her voice husky.

Ami smirked, bringing her hands up between the two of their bodies. Her hands cupped and squeezed Makoto's breasts and the Amazon arched slightly, pushing her chest further into Ami's hands. Makoto brought her hands up to Ami's back and pulled her close. She sat up and rested her head against Ami's shoulder and simply held onto Ami, her hands clutching fist fulls of Ami's shirt.

The mood in the room shifted. Ami brought her hands up from Makoto's chest and wrapped them around the Amazon's shoulders instead, holding onto Makoto as tightly as the taller woman was holding onto her. Makoto shifted and brought her knees up, effectively bringing Ami closer to her. Her grip tightened around the smaller woman and Ami heard her sigh. She kissed Makoto's temple and Makoto's hands fisted in her shirt.

"What can I do for you, Mako-chan?" Ami whispered the question as she pressed her face against the side of Makoto's head.

Makoto simply shook her head, dropping her face to Ami's chest.

Ami looked down at Makoto, her heart aching for the woman in her arms. "Mako-chan," Ami began but was cut off when her phone rang out. The two women pulled apart as Ami sighed, turning and reaching for her phone on the low table. Makoto chuckled as Ami leaned back and held the smaller woman by the hips so she didn't fall from the low angle. Ami sat back up and looked down at the phone.

"Youma," Makoto asked, feeling her own phone vibrate in her back pocket. She didn't bother checking it.

Ami nodded and stood from Makoto's lap. Makoto stood as well. It was still too early for them to use the balcony without bringing attention to themselves. It was decided they would leave the building through the front door and transform once they were closer to the battle, which was a few blocks over. Makoto felt her phone vibrate again. Without looking, she took it out and shut the phone off, replacing it back into her pocket. Minako sure was being impatient today.

"Minako-chan and Rei-chan will beat us there," Ami said as they exited the apartment building. Ami turned and took off down the street, Makoto keeping pace behind her. Though late evening, the streets were still busy, the city folk gearing up for a night on the town. When they were close to where the youma was, the civilians had thinned out. They ducked into an empty alley way, transformed, and ran around the building and back out via another entryway.

People began to file past them, eager to get away from the fighting that reached both Jupiter's and Mercury's ears. They pushed through the throngs of people and came across the battle taking place in the middle of the street. Jupiter saw three figures combating the youma, a creature that looked to be half man and half goat, and was surprised to realize the third person was Sailor Moon. Jupiter had only seen her fight once since gaining her powers and was under the impression she didn't do it often.

Mercury and Jupiter quickly joined in on the fight, but it became apparent quickly that the youma they faced was unlike the previous ones. While not strong, it was quick. Far too quick for a long ranged attack. It easily dodged any such attack sent its way, its high voice taunting as it moved about.

The youma danced around them, throwing small orbs from a pouch tied at its hip that caused big explosions. The senshi dodged the mini attack and the horned youma cackled and danced around, pulling a pan flute from the same pouch and playing it as it danced.

After several long moments of unsuccessfully attacking and missing, the senshi fell back, hiding around the corner of a building. The youma could still be heard, cackling and playing its flute as it danced around in the street. They heard an explosion and peeked out to see that the youma had blown up a car, a gleeful expression on its hairy face.

"This little bugger is fast," Venus said, pulling back into the small alley. She looked at the others and they nodded their agreement. "Mercury, anything?"

Mercury had her visor on and mini computer out, the fingers of one hand flying over the small keys. "Nothing too special about it," she finally said. "Its only real specialty is its speed and the bombs its throwing. I think a good hit from any of our attacks would vaporize it with one hit."

"So it's just a matter of slowing it down," Jupiter asked. Her face seemed passive but Mercury caught a gleam in those green eyes. Unfortunately, Mars caught it, too.

"Don't do anything stupid," she growled out. "You are still learning and you need to remember we actually know what we're doing."

Jupiter's eyes narrowed. "The first two youma I faced, I faced alone and took out alone. Take your self righteousness and shove it up your-"

" _Stop_ ," Venus cut in, moving in between the two warriors. "Jupiter, I understand you wanting to prove yourself, but please listen. You need to learn to take direction better. Mars," Venus said, turning to her partner, "Remember your place. You may be second-in-command, but I still call the shots. Cool it."

Sighing, Venus moved past the Martian and Jovian and peeked around the corner. The satyr-like youma was still dancing around the street, giggling insanely to itself. Watching it dance around, Venus' mind worked quickly, her eyes narrowing into slits as her mind pondered, taking in the erratic behavior of the youma.

"We need a distraction," Venus finally said. She turned back to the group to see the team looking at her. She gave them all a n assessing look before her gaze finally settled on Mercury. "Think you could do it?"

Mercury nodded, "Yes."

"No."

Four gazes fell on Jupiter. Her fists were clenched and she had a look of apprehension on her face.

"What do you mean no," Venus asked, cutting off whatever remark Mars was about to give.

Jupiter looked to Mercury, who looked somewhat annoyed at Jupiter for disagreeing with Venus' plan. Jupiter swallowed the lump in her throat and turned back to the blond leader. "I don't think Mercury should do it."

"Why," Mars bit out. "She's distracted the enemy before and she's been fine."

Jupiter's eyes narrowed at the raven haired woman. Jupiter hadn't been there for those fights and felt, that if she had been, she would still protest Mercury being used as bait. What if she became seriously injured? It just didn't sit right with her.

"It's fine, Jupiter," Mercury said softly. "I'll be alright." She gave a reassuring smile before turning to look out the street. When the youma's attention was elsewhere, Mercury ran out from behind the building. She crossed the street, threw an ice attack at the youma which successfully got its attention.

Jupiter's muscles tensed as she watched Mercury dodge attacks from the youma. She could feel a hyper sense of energy course through her and her foot began to tap as she watched. And waited. Why were they still waiting? Mercury had its attention. Shouldn't they be going out after it now? She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sailor Moon smiling up at her.

"She's alright," the odangoed-haired woman said. "I promise."

Jupiter gave the moon princess a skeptical look but said nothing. Instead, she turned her gaze back towards the street and watched as Mercury dodged yet more attacks.

"Alright," Venus said. She turned to Jupiter. "Above all else, protect Sailor Moon. Do you understand?"

Jupiter felt a buzzing in the back of her skull. Above all else? Her nostrils flared as she fought to control her simmering anger at the situation, but she gave a slight nod of her head. Venus nodded in return and turned her gaze back toward their comrade.

"Let's go!"

Jupiter was the first to launch from their hiding spot. She heard Mars growl out her frustrations, but ignored her. Her priority was Mercury. While she had been alone in facing the youma for just a few minutes, she had still been alone. It didn't sit right with Jupiter at all. She briefly wondered if it would have bothered her as much had it been one of the others.

Jupiter curved her hand as she ran and pulled it back. In the palm of her hand, an energy ball made of lightening formed and grew, sparks crackling up her arm. She flung her arm forward as though she were pitching a softball, the ball of lightening bright in the dimming light of dusk.

The youma, though its back was to her, dodged Jupiter's attack, jumping into a nearby tree and landing on a branch. The youma smiled a jagged-toothed smile and cackled and dug into its pouch for more mini bombs. Venus and Mars were on their way to Jupiter. Sailor Moon was slower than they were and Mercury, Jupiter saw from the corner of her eye, was heading toward her.

Jupiter watched as the youma pulled several brightly colored bombs from its pouch. Cocking its arm back, it threw them and they flew over Jupiter's head. She turned, realizing the youma wasn't aiming for her at all. The bombs flew toward Moon and Mercury and Jupiter acted instinctively. She turned, ran and tackled Mercury just before the bombs went exploded at their feet. When the dust settled, Jupiter turned to see Venus had tackled Sailor Moon in much the same way. Mercury appeared stunned at what had just happened and when Jupiter's eyes looked into Venus', she could tell the leader was livid.

There was a cry of anguish behind them. The youma had become distracted watching Jupiter launch herself at Mercury, and then Venus at Moon, and had opened itself up to attack. An opportunity Mars took quickly before she lost the chance. When the dust settled from the battle and the group came together, Jupiter could tell from the looks on faces of Venus and Mars she was in serious trouble.

"What the hell do you think you were doing," Venus asked. "I gave you an order. To protect Sailor Moon!"

"But Mercury-"

"Mercury would have been fine," Mars growled, cutting Jupiter off. "Even if she hadn't been, she is not your concern. Sailor Moon is!"

"She is my concern," Jupiter yelled back. "I love her and I will protect her!"

"And I love Venus," Mars countered. "But she knows our duty as well as I do. So does Mercury. Sailor Moon is the only thing that matters. It's time you learned that!"

Jupiter glared at Mars, her fists clenching tightly at her sides. It was taking everything she had not to take a swing at the fire senshi.

"I refuse to learn how to abandon people who mean something to me," Jupiter said, her voice low and dangerous. "I won't do it."

Mars glared at the tall woman before her. "This is what you're meant to do," she said, her voice just as low. "Fate has brought you here for one reason and one reason only: Usagi. Whether you like it or not, the events in your life have led you here. For her."

Barely contained rage bubbled inside Jupiter. Her eyes narrowed. Her lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Fate brought me here," she repeated slowly. She hated the way those words tasted on her tongue and her disgust showed plainly on her face. "Fate dictated that I lose my family so this woman can have a servant," Jupiter barely managed to growl out. "What makes her so God damned special!?"

Mars growled and moved towards Jupiter. Despite her anger, Venus caught Mars by her arm. "You have no right to say such a thing," Mars yelled, her face splotchy and red.

"Don't I," Jupiter demanded. She looked around at the other senshi. "You people are idiots. We died in the past so she could have what the hell she wanted then  _and_  now!  _We_  are the ones sacrificing everything!  _We_  are the ones out here, protecting the world while  _she_  sits in her cozy little apartment on her ass, with her husband, and...what? She thinks of us while we're out here slaving away, protecting a world she's going to one day rule?" Jupiter scoffed.

"Fuck that. And fuck her." Jupiter spat on the ground. "My life was fine before I was dragged into this. I didn't need her," Jupiter growled, pointing her finger at Sailor Moon, "to make my life complete. I don't owe this bitch a fucking thing."

It was amazing how things could go so wrong so quickly. Makoto's life had changed drastically in the last year, even more so the last few months. There were days when she wondered how in the hell she dealt with it and functioned on a daily basis. Change was the only constant in her life and none of it had been a positive thing.

Except for one thing.

Ami.

Through all of this, Makoto had come to rely on Ami as an anchor point in the storm her life had quickly become. So when she turned back to face Mercury, her green eyes swimming with unshed tears and her face stinging from where Mercury's palm had connected with her cheek, Jupiter felt like her anchor line had been cut and she was finally floating in the ocean alone.

"Don't you ever speak of Usagi-chan that way again," Mercury said, her voice soft and steady. Tears slowly flowed from her eyes and Jupiter caught Sailor Moon struggling with not coming to her friend's side. Mars and Venus just looked too stunned to even think of moving.

Jupiter didn't care. She felt heavy and her chest was tight. She looked at Mercury for a long moment before she turned and simply walked away. As she did, she heard a slight scuffle of feet. When she heard Mercury sobbing, Jupiter couldn't take anymore and broke out into a run down the street.

Head down, she ran through the streets of Tokyo until her both lungs and muscles burned. When she finally slowed, she was on the opposite side of town and people were giving her strange looks before looking around to see if there was danger. Civilians gave her a wide berth, unsure of how to treat a lone senshi who was gasping for air and no monster around. She quickly ducked into an alley and changed back and quickly ducked back out with one really taking notice of her.

She stopped on the sidewalk and looked around at the people bustling by. She found her mind was blank and wondered if her mind had gone into some sort of shock. Shrugging, Makoto turned and made her way down the street toward her mother's apartment. Reaching into her pocket, she took her phone out. She turned the phone back on and her heart sank when she saw seventeen missed calls from her aunt in the last two hours. Cold dread pooled in her stomach as she called her aunt and received no answer. She then dialed her mother's number and again, nothing. Once again Makoto found herself racing down the street, this time to her home.

When she reached the apartment building, Makoto rushed up the stairs, foregoing the elevator believing it would take too long. When she reached the apartment door, her body was shaking from the stress of running across town twice on top of a youma battle. She walked into the apartment and went right to her mother's bedroom. She opened the door and saw it was empty. Fear clutched at her heart when she heard someone behind her and turned. Her aunt had come from the living room and came to a stop beside her.

The hallway light was off but even in the darkness Makoto could see just how pale Chika's face was. Makoto felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard the broken voice of her aunt as she spoke.

"She's gone."


	14. The Day Before the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I listened to quite a few of emotional and dark pieces to get in the right mindset for this chapter. Yes, I purposely depressed myself for fanfiction. Anyway, if you would like a good song to listen to while reading this chapter, check out AdrianvonZiegler's YouTube channel. He has a song, 'Your Dying Heart' that will get you into the right state of (depressed) mind.
> 
> Also, the chapter title is different from what it is over at FFN. Dido's song The Day Before the Day fit much better. Sadly so.

"She's gone."

Her world shifted on its axis and she found it difficult to breathe. Her chest was tight and her throat and eyes burned. Time seemed to stretch into oblivion and for all Makoto knew, it had stopped completely.

Her mother, her best friend, was gone.

"Where were you," Chika asked, desperation in her voice. Her face held confusion and anger and both were directed at her niece. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. Where were you," she repeated, her voice thick with grief.

Makoto sighed and leaned against the door frame. She cast a sideways glance at her mother's now empty bed before guilt filled her and she looked away to the hallway floor instead. Her mouth moved, she tried to make words but nothing came out. She scrubbed at her face with the palms of her hands. Finally, Makoto shook her head in way of an answer, though she didn't know why she was doing it.

Chika narrowed her eyes. "Where were you," she repeated a third time, an edge to her voice. "Where the hell have you been all this time?" Chika could no longer keep the anger out of her voice. "You came here to take care of your mother and instead you've been spending time with that girl."

Makoto's eyes looked up at her aunt, a challenge in them. "Yes, I've been spending time with Ami. But Mama knew what I was doing and where I was going. She knew what I was doing was important."

"Important," Chika repeated. "When was the last time you spoke to your mother, Makoto," she yelled, her body tense. "I haven't seen you with her in weeks!"

"Just because you didn't see it, doesn't mean I didn't talk to her," Makoto growled out.

Chika shook her head, her face screwed up in anger. She pushed past Makoto and headed for the front door. "You're a disgrace to this family, Kino Makoto. I hope Ami-san was worth it. She's the reason your mother died alone." Chika jerked the door open and slammed it shut behind her as she left.

Makoto stared at the door for a long moment before she felt her body shaking and a tense pain between her eyes. She looked back into her mother's room before moving down the hall to her own. Everything felt surreal to her. This wasn't happening. It just wasn't. She had to be dreaming.

Right?

Not bothering to change out of her clothes, Makoto laid down on her bed and stared blanking and unblinking up at the ceiling. When she finally allowed her eyes to drift close, she prayed tomorrow she would wake up to her mother's smiling face.

 

================

 

Though tired, Ami cut through the water effortlessly. She was pushing herself, pushing her body as fast as her mind was going. She had slapped Makoto. Why had she done that?

_Because she was insulting and attacking Usagi-chan._

_But she had good points._

_She still shouldn't have done it._

_Usagi-chan didn't save her like she saved you. She was right; Mako-chan doesn't owe her anything._

Back and forth these thoughts went in her mind. Even if Makoto had valid points, she still shouldn't have insulted Usagi the way she had. But still, Ami had regretted slapping Makoto. Though the incident was a few days old, Ami could still feel the sting on her palm. The sensation of her hand slapping water as she swam only intensifying the faint memory.

How could she have been so stupid?

Ami finally slowed, coming to a stop at the edge of the pool. She breathed hard, her hands clasping the the pool's edge. She felt her eyes burn and quickly kicked off the edge of the pool, moving back in a quick and strenuous pace through the water again, the muscles in her legs and shoulders screaming.

She missed Makoto.

That was the other thought that was rampant in her mind. Ami hadn't realized how much she had come to rely on the taller woman's presence in her life until she wasn't there anymore. Her apartment, though modest, seemed so large and frightening to her now. Everywhere she turned in her home, she saw Makoto there. It made sleeping in her bed a difficult task.

She had tried calling Makoto the next day to apologize and she hadn't answered her phone. She had called and texted several times and still, nothing. There had been a youma attack the night before and though Minako had texted Makoto, she hadn't shown up for that, either. The doctor couldn't really blame Makoto for it. Her senshi destiny had been thrust upon her at an awkward time and late in her life. Ami knew she was having trouble adjusting to it. She figured the brunette just couldn't take it anymore.

After several long moments, Ami's body finally gave out. She moved back to the side of the pool and with what strength she had, hauled herself out of the water. She laid on the ceramic floor, panting deeply, trying to catch her breath. She was thankful the rec center was closed; she must look a fool, laying on the ground like she was.

Ami rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling and her mind once again drifted to Makoto. She wanted to apologize. That was all she could think of. Even if Makoto didn't, or couldn't, forgive her, Ami still needed to say it.

 _I'll give her a few more days_ , Ami thought as she finally stood from her spot on the floor and moving to the locker and shower area.  _And I'll try calling her again._

 

_=========_

 

 

Though it was early Autumn, the daytime air already had a crisp and cool feel to it. It was made bearable by the fact there was not a cloud in the sky and the sun was brightly shining, giving those who were outside much needed warmth. It was a beautiful day and yet, for Makoto, she couldn't see it for that. All she saw was that it was entirely too nice a day for a funeral.

 _Funerals should never be held on such days_ , she found herself thinking.

Sachiko's funeral had been a small affair. Other than Makoto and Chika, only a couple of others were at the cemetery to pay their final respects and they were the senior staff from the bakery who had worked with Sachiko for years.

After the preacher had given his final prayers and said his final words, the small crowd of no more than ten dispersed. Makoto found herself alone, arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to keep warm, and stared down into the hole her mother had been lowered down into.

_That isn't Mama anymore._

Makoto sighed and turned, heading back to the car her aunt was standing beside. After the preacher's final say, Chika had moved away to allow Makoto some alone time. She wasn't surprised to see Makoto hadn't waited around alone.

The car ride back to the apartment building was done so in silence. Aunt and niece rode the elevator to Makoto's floor in silence as well and when Makoto opened the apartment door, Chika followed her inside. As Makoto removed her shoes, Chika watched with a heavy heart.

She had regretted immediately the words she had spoken in anger to Makoto and of course apologized. It wasn't Makoto's fault Sachiko had died. It wasn't anyone's fault. Chika knew that. Even if Makoto had been home when Sachiko had passed, there wouldn't have been a thing Makoto could have done. Chika knew that, too. But in her grief, she had lashed out and said things she hadn't meant to say. She wondered if the gap between her and Makoto was unreachable now due to the words she had said when her heart had broken.

"How are you holding up, Makoto," Chika asked her niece softly.

Makoto had moved into the living room and slowly lowered herself into the reclining chair beside the couch. Her emerald eyes fell to the wall across from her, but Chika knew Makoto wasn't really seeing it.

"I'm fine," Makoto replied, her tone soft, almost monotone. She could have easily been speaking of the weather, from the lack of emotion in her voice.

Chika moved into the living room and sat on the couch. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Makoto slowly blinked and shook her head. Her auburn hair was down and fell into her eyes with the action. She pushed it back behind her ears. "No," she answered in the same voice as before.

No anger. No sadness. No anything. There was nothing in Makoto's voice and it startled her aunt. She had never seen Makoto like this before. She hadn't seen Makoto break down in any sense since her mother died. Chika stared at her niece and wondered what was going on inside her head.

"Will you be at the bakery tomorrow," Chika asked softly. Truth be told, she didn't care if Makoto came to the shoppe. But, other than the funeral, she hadn't seen Makoto leave the apartment and that, too, concerned her.

"I can be," Makoto said softly.

"I don't want you to force yourself, Makoto," her aunt replied gently. "I just don't want you sitting here alone." Chika looked around the apartment and noticed a saucer and cup half filled with tea on the low table. She realized it was the same cup she had used the night her sister died. Still looking at the cup, she asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday?" Makoto sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Chika turned back to Makoto, her eyes watery but she refused to let her tears fall. "Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, thank you, but I'm not hungry."

Chika sighed and wiped the corners of her eyes. She stood and, after a moment's hesitation, laid her hand on Makoto's shoulder. "I love you, Makoto," she said softly. "I'm going upstairs. Call me if you need to. Alright?"

Makoto nodded once. Chika gently squeezed Makoto's shoulder before exchanging the house slippers for her shoes and leaving the apartment.

Makoto sat there for a long moment before she stood. She moved into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and took out a bottle of beer. She twisted the cap off, threw it onto the counter, and took a long swig of the musty drink. She moved back into the living room and came to stand beside the sliding glass doors. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. When she took it out, she saw it was Ami again. Sighing, she slipped the phone back into her pocket and looked out over the city but didn't see it, her eyes unfocused and slightly hazy. She took another long drink from the bottle in her hand.

She moved down the hall to her bedroom and, after setting the bottle down, quickly removed her black jacket and trousers. She threw them into the floor and the dark gray shirt she had on followed them. She dressed in jeans, a tee-shirt, and over-sized hoodie. She then grabbed a small bag and threw extra clothes into it. She picked up her bottle, finished the beer and tossed the bottle into her bed. She grabbed up her bag and moved back out into the living room. She went to the door, slid her feet into her sneakers, grabbed her keys and left the apartment.


	15. Grapevine

She still wasn't answering her phone. Although, now, Ami was sure Makoto had shut her phone off entirely. It wasn't ringing at all anymore; it was going straight to voice mail. Ami sighed, leaned her elbows on her desk and dug the palm of her hand into her forehead as she felt the headache coming on.

She hadn't been sleeping well, not since the... breakup? Had they broken up? Ami assumed so, since Makoto had stopped taking her calls. But something was buzzing in the back of her skull; something just wasn't right. Ami wasn't sure if it was a sixth sense or her mind making extra things up for her to worry about, but Ami just felt like something was off about the auburn haired woman.

Ami sighed again and wearily glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was 10:37 am and she was tired. And while being tired wasn't new to her, especially while working a third shift, this level of mental fatigue was. Ami let her eyes fall from the clock and glanced down at her appointment book. She flipped through it to the day's date and, seeing she had no appointments for the next hour, decided to do something she hadn't done since becoming a fully license physician; she went home early. Even though she had no patients scheduled, Ami still felt guilty about doing so. Despite her guilt, however, she realized she didn't much care. She removed her white coat, hung it on the coat rack in her office and replaced it with her own jacket. She stalked to her desk, put her files away, picked up her brief case and headed out of the office.

It was a chilly September day. As Ami walked out of the hospital and to the outside parking garage, she pulled at her light jacket, trying to keep the chill from her body. Typically, she didn't mind the cool air. But it had lately begun to bother her. Everything seemed colder to her now.

She reached her car, unlocked it and sat inside. She slid her key into the ignition but hesitated in starting her car. Instead, she placed both of her hands on the steering wheel, her unfocused eyes looking past the dash board and not seeing anything. Her mind was replaying the incident where she had slapped Makoto again.

Two weeks. She hadn't seen nor heard from Makoto in all that time. She hadn't realized it until the day before, but she herself had pulled away from her friends as well. Usagi had finally stopped by to check on her, worried Ami had put herself in a rut. While it may have been true, she may have been a depressed little hole, she hadn't meant to stay away from her friends. Ami had simply lost track of the time since she had seen her friends. She thanked the stars her mind was on auto pilot when it came to work.

During Usagi's visit, Ami had told her princess her guilty feelings about Makoto. Ami had also told Usagi that something seemed off about her, and not because of what happened during the youma fight. Usagi had listened while Ami had let all of her thoughts out and holding her as she cried, realizing how much she missed Makoto. Usagi had sugessted and finally convinced Ami to just go to Makoto's apartment and confront her. Ami could apologize to Makoto and check in on her as well. Two yards, one scone.

Ami politely asked Usagi to stop quoting anything Minako said.

A short drive later, Ami found herself standing outside Makoto's door. She felt her heart rate speed up and wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. She swallowed hard the lump in her throat and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

Confused, Ami waited a few moments before raising her hand and knocking again. She pressed her ear against the door and could hear nothing on the other side of it. She pulled back confused. She had seen the car Makoto often drove in the parking garage. Maybe she went out and opted to walk there instead of driving? Ami felt something unsettling in her stomach and felt that same trepidation she had felt when thinking of Makoto. Something was wrong.

"Ami-san?"

Ami turned and saw Chika coming down the hallway from the elevator. She bowed and greeted the older woman when she came to stand beside her.

"What are you doing here, Ami-san," Chika asked, moving to unlock the apartment door.

"I came to speak with Makoto," Ami said softly.

Chika's face paled. "You mean she hasn't been with you?"

Ami blinked and shook her head. "We had a fight," Ami answered, feeling her face burn. "I was hoping to talk to her about it."

Chika sighed. "I'm sorry, Ami-san, but Makoto isn't here. I haven't seen her since the funeral."

"The funeral..." Ami asked, her voice trailing off. Ami felt her blood run cold as realization hit her and she turned her gaze to the apartment door before her. She felt her eyes and throat burn as she turned back to Chika. "Sachiko-san passed away? When?"

Chika sighed and unlocked the apartment, moving inisde and gesturing for Ami to do the same. "Almost two weeks ago. Makoto came home late that night and I... got very upset with her for not being here." She looked to Ami, her eyes swiiming with tears. "I had hoped she was with you."

Ami knew what night Chika was refering to and her entire being felt like it was made of ice. Makoto returned home after an argument with Ami and the senshi only to find her mother had died. What was Makoto even going through right now? Ami knew it whatever it was, it was bad. It was made worse by the thought that Makoto was suffering alone.

Ami shook her head, her own tears threatening to spill over. "She and I had a fight two weeks ago. When she wasn't taking my calls, I thought it was because she was still upset about it. I didn't know her mother had..." Ami trailed off then shook her head. She looked to Chika and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Chika smiled kindly, if not a bit sadly. "If you happen to hear from her, will you let her know I miss her?" Ami nodded. "And let her know I need to let the landlord know something about the apartment. I can't afford to keep it."

Ami told Chika she would indeed pass the information on to Makoto should she see her and took her leave.

Her mind swam as she rode the elevator back to the lobby. Where was Makoto? How was she doing? Was there anything she herself could do? Would Makoto allow her to do it even if there was?

Ami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. Her head hurt and her chest was tight. A thought began to trickle in her mind and fear clutched at her heart. As the elevator came to a stop on the first floor, Ami pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed an old but familiar number.

A few rings later, and Ami asked, "Are you free this evening for an early dinner? I need to see you."


	16. A Friend She Didn't Know She Had

To say she was surprised by the phone call would be an understatement. She and Ami rarely spoke these days, both being as busy as they were. Not that she wouldn't have made time for Ami if Ami asked, but the woman wasn't one to ask for help. Ami knew she was just as busy as she was and Ami was never one to intrude on her career. Kaya felt she dropped the ball with that one.

She never meant for Ami to think her career came before her only child. But, in working to provide a good life for her and her daughter, that was the message that was conveyed. Kaya was sure that Ami didn't actually believe her career came first, but at the same time, Ami knew how important it was. Ami became more or less independent at a very young age and what few insecurities she had, seemed to be taken care of at fourteen when Ami met Usagi. Whenever Ami had a problem, she would go to her blond friend more and less to her mother.

They drifted apart more as Ami got older and as much Kaya realized she hated that, she didn't try to bridge the gap. She felt like she had no right to try, having missed out on much of Ami's childhood despite actually being around.

So when she answered the door, the last thing Kaya expected was the tight embrace of her thirty-year-old daughter.

Ami clung to her mother, her arms tightly locked around Kaya's waist, her head on her mother's shoulder. Kaya, very surprised, quickly wrapped her arms around Ami's shoulders and squeezed her gently. But Kaya knew something was wrong when she tried to take a step back from Ami, and the bluenette tightened her grip around her mother, going as far as to clutch at the back of her shirt.

Kaya, unsure of what else to do, hugged Ami again, more tightly than before. She could feel Ami trembling and concern surged inside of her.

"Ami, what's wrong," Kaya asked gently. Ami shook her head and clutched at her mother more closely. Kaya asked again, running her fingers back through her daughter's short hair soothingly.

Ami sniffled and pulled away. The concern on Kaya's face was evident as she wiped her daughter's tears away. "I've just missed you, Mama."

Kaya's heart clenched. Ami hadn't called her that in years and she pulled Ami back close to her and hugged her tightly again. "I've missed you, too, Ami." She kissed Ami's temple before she pulled back again, smiled, and pulled Ami into the apartment. "Come on. I've got take out waiting for us inside."

Ami wiped at her face as she removed her shoes and stepped into her old and worn house slippers her mother kept, just for her. Ami hung up her jacket and then followed behind Kaya as she led the way to the kitchen. Ami could smell Chinese wafting from the room and helped her mother in removing cartons from bags.

"So, what's this all about Ami," Kaya asked as they sat the table, plate and glass of water in hand. Ami joined her mother and instead of tucking in, sat and stared at her food. Kaya was patient. She knew Ami had something to say and that it was difficult for her at times to get started.

"I..had a fight... with my girlfriend," Ami said softly, looking up at her mother from under her bangs. "When she wasn't taking my calls, I went to see her and found out her mother had passed away. The same night we had our fight, actually." Ami dropped her gaze again to her food. She brought her hand up, picked up her chopsticks and pushed the food around on her plate. "I've been very worried about her. And knowing her mother was gone made me think of you and how little time we really have." Ami looked up at Kaya again, her eyes shimmering with tears. "I have really missed you."

Kaya smiled, her own eyes watery and gripped Ami's hand tightly in her own. "I've missed you, too." She smiled and pulled her hand away. "So, tell me what happened with your girlfriend."

Sans any Senshi business, Ami relayed to her mother the fight she and Makoto had. It seemed a bit weak to Ami as she spoke, as she left out why Makoto had been upset in the first place. Kaya had even picked up on this and questioned Ami about it.

"I don't understand what Makoto-san's issue with Usagi-chan is," Kaya said. "Was she jealous of Usagi-chan?"

Ami shook her head and tried her best to explain the situation again. "Mako-chan thought Usagi-chan was taking advantage of me. Of all of us, really," Ami said, being sure to include the others. "She was concerned about me but stressed out because of her mother's illness and it all got to be too much for her. She snapped, called Usagi-chan names and attacked her character and I..." Ami swallowed.

"And you what, Ami," Kaya prodded gently.

"I slapped her," Ami confessed softly.

Kaya sat, her mouth agape, and stared at her daughter. She had never known Ami to be physically violent, though she had seen her lose her temper before in defense of her friends. But to actually hit someone...

Ami knew exactly the thoughts running through her mother's mind. They had been running through her own for near two weeks. "I know," she said softly. "I can't even begin to describe how terrible I feel about it and I want to apologize. And I've tried to do so. But she isn't taking my calls and now I know her mother died that same night..." Ami shook her head. "The slap aside, I'm worried about her. She and her mother were very close and she isn't speaking with her aunt who is, to my knowledge, the only family member she has left. She's suffering and she's alone and I am so very worried," Ami repeated in a ramble. "I don't know what to do."

Kaya sat and looked at her daughter for a long moment. Then she sighed.

"Ami, I know you came to me for guidance in this, but in all honesty, I don't think there is anything you can do."

Ami looked up at her mother, her eyes still shimmering. "Nothing?"

Kaya shook her head. "I don't think so. People experience grief in different ways. Some shut themselves up while others act like nothing's happened at all. If Makoto-san isn't taking your calls, she may not want to be helped. She may feel guilty about not being with her mother when she died and is punishing herself." Kaya sighed. "She may not be ready to face anyone, let alone you."

Ami sighed dejectedly. "I was afraid of that." She wiped at her eyes before her tears could fall.

Kaya watched her daughter for a moment before she asked, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Ami nodded, her gaze to the side and distant.

"Well," Kaya started, "If things do work out with Makoto-san, bring her by. I would like to meet her. I would like to meet anyone you date, honestly."

Ami turned to look at her mother. "I never brought anyone home because I thought you didn't approve of my being gay, Mother?"

Kaya's eyebrow raised. "I don't ever recall saying I didn't approve of your sexuality, Ami. What I didn't approve of was the first, and only, girl you ever brought home." Kaya sighed deeply. "The only thing I can say I approved of when it came to her was at least all of her tattoos were spelled correctly."

Ami giggled despite herself. She couldn't remember the woman's name now, but Ami remembered her first girlfriend fondly all the same. She had met the tough-as-nails teen late in her senior year of high school. She had been in one of Ami's advanced classes, which had surprised Kaya. But their blossoming love was nothing when compared to the distance of different colleges. Though they had tried a long distance relationship, they had broken up a few weeks into their new terms.

"I promise," Ami said with a small smile, "If things work out between Mako-chan and I, I'll bring her by."

Kaya smiled. "And if they don't and you find someone new, I wouldn't mind meeting her, either."

Ami nodded and gave her mother a small smile, who returned it. Both women then tucked into their plates and ate in a comfortable silence.

 

===========

 

 

The early dinner had ended well for the Mizunos and Ami was glad to have the support of her mother. And was glad to know she had always had it. But leaving her mother's apartment, Ami felt the same melancholy fill her again as she headed home for a few well earned days off before rotation started again.

After Ami had left her mother's home, she had called Makoto one last time. Not surprised in her call going straight to voice mail, Ami had left a message telling the auburn woman she was sorry for the slap, that she missed her, and that she knew about her mother and to call her aunt. And if Makoto needed anything to let her know. She also told Makoto it would be the last time she would try calling.

Ami had gone home then and slept what was left of the afternoon away. When she woke, she could hear thunder rolling over head. Dressed in her camisole and shorts, Ami had opted for her blanket instead of her robe as she moved out of bedroom and into the living room. By the time she reached the sliding glass doors of her balcony, rain had begun to fall outside.

Ami watched with detached curiosity as the rain splattered the windows and rails outside. All she could think of, as thunder rolled again, was Makoto.

Dropping her blanket and letting it pool at her feet on the floor, Ami opened the glass door and stepped outside. She felt an inkling of silliness for stepping out into the cool air and rain but it felt soothing to her regardless and she indulged herself.

Ami looked up at the rain clouds, the heavy rain slicking her hair back and causing her clothes to stick tight to her body. She thought she could almost feel Makoto's hands on her as she felt the rain drops slide over her skin. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation.

Lightening flashed and she shivered, remembering herself. She opened her eyes, bringing her arms up to cross over her chest. She was suddenly much colder and even though she knew she should go inside, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Her face pitched upwards again and her eyes burned with tears.

"Makoto."

"Ami."


	17. Grieving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the ever so lovely Holly K. (aka Fishwolf2215) She painted this WAY back when the story was first published on FFN.

 

 

_Ami's face pitched upwards again and her eyes burned with tears as rain fell on her face._

_"Makoto."_

_"Ami."_

Ami jerked and jumped, startled at the voice coming from the dark. She turned to her right and looked in the opposite corner of her balcony to see Makoto slowly emerging from the shadows. Even in the dark, Ami could see the taller woman was pale and had dark circles beneath her eyes. Makoto's clothing looked slept in and her hair was slightly tangled.

Makoto had taken a few steps toward Ami but then stopped. She seemed out of her depth, unsure of why she was there at all. She fiddled with her fingers a moment before shoving her hands into her pockets. She toed the ground and looked up at Ami. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Ami heard nothing of it. She quickly strode over to Makoto and wrapped her arms around the Amazon, burying her face into the woman's shoulder. Makoto smelled of cigarette smoke and beer. She also felt thin. Had she eaten at all in the time she had been missing?

"You had me so worried, Mako-chan," Ami whispered.

Makoto stared down at the woman holding her. She swallowed hard and took her hands out of her pockets to wrap her arms around Ami. Makoto's head fell and landed on Ami's shoulder and her grip tightened. "I'm sorry, Ami. I'm so sorry."

Ami shook her head and tightened her own embrace. She felt Makoto's tight embrace tighten further. Ami was content to stand there just holding Makoto when thunder rolled and reminded her they were both outside in a thunder storm. She pulled away, took Makoto's hand and led her inside her apartment. Ami picked up the blanket she dropped earlier and tossed it onto the couch and turned on a light. She turned back to Makoto, who once again wore a look of not belonging as she stood in place by the door.

"Are you hungry," Ami asked. Makoto shook her head and Ami's face showed concern. "When was the last time you ate, Mako-chan?"

Makoto's head rose and her eyes narrowed as she thought about it. Finally she shook her head and looked at Ami. "I don't know. A few days maybe?" Makoto shrugged.

Ami moved back to Makoto, took her hand again and led her to the kitchen. "If you haven't eaten in a few days, you may not be up to a big meal." She motioned for Makoto to sit at the kitchen table which the taller woman did. Ami moved about the kitchen, taking bread from its place atop the fridge. She took a can of tuna from the cupboard and opened it, spooning some onto a plate she had also taken out and placing it in the microwave to warm up. She toasted the bread and it popped up just as the tuna finished warming. She made Makoto the tuna sandwich and placed it before the taller woman along with a glass of water.

Makoto looked at the food before she looked up at Ami. "I was being honest when I said I wasn't hungry."

"I know," Ami said, bringing her hand up to brush the wet hair back from Makoto's face. "But you haven't eaten in days, you said so yourself. You need something other than beer in your system." At Makoto's shocked expression, Ami continued, "I can smell it on your clothes. Along with cigarettes." Ami sighed. "Eat, I'm going to go change into dry clothes. I'll be right back."

Makoto nodded and Ami left, heading to her bedroom. She threw the blanket onto her bed, having it picked it up from the couch on her way, and quickly peeled her wet clothing off. Makoto's clothing was also wet, but beneath the alcohol and cigarettes, Ami could also smell stale sweat. If Makoto was coming out of those clothes, she would be going into a shower right after.

Ami quickly changed into sweat pants and tee-shirt and took her wet clothes to her bathroom sink to dry before adding them to her laundry. She picked up a towel that was hanging on the rack and quickly dried her damp hair. Dropping the towel into the hamper on the way back into her room, she made her way back through the apartment and back into the kitchen.

Ami saw Makoto slowly eating the sandwich she had made her, though it looked like only a few small bites. But most of the water in the glass and Ami considered it a good thing.

Ami took a seat beside Makoto and watched silently as the other woman continued to eat. Makoto's focus was on her plate, but Ami could see those green eyes quickly flick up at her and back down again just as fast. Finally, Makoto swallowed her bite and looked at Ami. "What?"

There was no anger in her voice. No annoyance. Her tone was flat and soft. Other than when she apologized outside, Makoto's voice had been void of any emotion when she spoke.

"I'm just wondering where you've been," Ami said softly.

" _Kabukicho_ ," Makoto replied, moving to take another small bite of her food. Her head cast downwards, she did not see the look of surprise on Ami's face.

"That's a bad part of town," Ami said. "How did you end up there?"

Makoto shrugged. "I kinda got lost," she admitted. "The first hotel I found was in the town and it happened to be right next door to a liquor store and a noodle restaurant."

"Why haven't you been answering my calls," Ami asked softly.

"I had a lot going on with Mom's funeral," Makoto said softly. "She had most of it taken care of before I even got here but there were a few loose ends to deal with." Makoto pushed her half eaten sandwich away and dropped her hands to her lap. "I focused on that to get me through those first few days.

"Then it was over and I didn't know what to do," Makoto admitted. "I know I became withdrawn but I wasn't sure if coming to you was right. I thought of calling you later that night, after the funeral and I was laying in that dingy ass hotel room. But, like I said, I wasn't sure if it was right that I did. But my phone made the decision for me. I hadn't charged it in nearly three days. The battery had gone dead and I hadn't thought to grab my charger when I left."

Makoto's fingers worried her sleeve as she rubbed at it absentmindedly. "I don't know why, but I went to the apartment to get it today and got all of your messages just this afternoon. I stopped by here a few hours ago, just after the sun went down but you didn't answer the balcony door and I didn't feel right just barging in." Makoto looked up at Ami then. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had put you through so much."

Ami waved her hand dismissively. "You've been going through this alone, Mako-chan. You've been going through worse than what I was," she said softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You would have been," Makoto said confidently, "Had I not been so damn stubborn about it. I'm sorry I ran away."

"I'm sorry I slapped you," Ami responded.

Then Makoto smiled. It was small and really only a half crooked grin, but she smiled. And it warmed Ami's heart.

"Are you finished eating," Ami asked, indicating the plate with a half eaten sandwich on it.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Thank you for making it for me."

"You're welcome," Ami returned the small smile. "You still have clothes here, would you like to take a shower?"

Makoto's shoulders suddenly slumped, like a weight had been removed from them. Her smile grew slightly and she nodded. "I would love a shower."

Ami smiled and stood, taking Makoto's hand in her own. She guided Makoto back through the apartment, leaving the plate for later. Ami took Makoto to her bedroom, released her hand and began to sift through her dresser drawers for Makoto's clothing. While she rummaged, Makoto looked around the room and felt her heart clench at the memories this room alone held.

"It's weird," the taller woman said.

"What is," Ami asked, taking a few articles of clothing out the dresser.

"I haven't been in here for two weeks," Makoto said. "Obviously, I remember the room, but at the same time it feels like I'm stepping in here for the first time." Ami stood from where she was crouched at the dresser and turned to face Makoto. The auburn haired woman stared at the doctor. "I've missed you."

Ami nodded, feeling her throat constrict with emotion. "I've missed you, too."

They stared at one another for a moment before Makoto asked, "Are we...?"

Ami looked at Makoto in confusion. "Are we what?"

Makoto swallowed and tried again. Was that fear Ami saw in those green eyes? "Are we still...together?"

The question startled Ami but her mouth was quick with a response. "I would like to be."

"Me, too," Makoto confessed.

Ami moved to Makoto and hugged her tightly around the middle. Makoto's arms came around Ami and held her close, her cheek resting in Ami's damp hair. They stood there for several long moments before Ami pulled away and said, "We still need to talk about what happened, but for right now..." She tugged at Makoto's still damp hoodie and gave a small smile. "We need to get you in the shower. Your toothbrush is still in the bathroom, too."

Makoto leaned into Ami and kissed the doctor on her forehead. "Thank you," she whispered before taking the clothes Ami offered before turning and heading into the bathroom. She shut the door with a soft click. A few moments later, Ami heard the shower turn on.

Ami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Being so near Makoto after two weeks of not having her around awoke feelings in Ami her body had nearly forgotten. Lust was obviously at the forefront but it was the calmness of having the taller woman around that Ami found she had missed the most. Ami never considered herself flighty, not like Usagi and Minako, but there was something about Makoto's presence that grounded her.

Ami took another deep breath and moved back out into the apartment. She made her way back to the kitchen to clean up quickly what little there was to do before moving back into her bedroom. She perched on the edge of the bed to wait for Makoto to finish showering. She had no more than finished sitting on the bed when her phone vibrated on the night stand. Ami picked up her phone and sighed at the name and message that flashed up at her.

Ami stood and went to the bathroom door, knocking gently. She heard the  _shlink_  of the shower curtain being pulled aside, followed by a confused, "Ami?"

Ami opened the door, just enough to stick her head inside. She saw Makoto in the shower, curtain pulled aside and soap suds running over her tanned skin. Ami blushed but managed to keep her eyes on Makoto's face. More or less.

"I just got a call," Ami said. "I have to go."

"Youma," Makoto asked.

Ami nodded. "I'll be back when it's taken care of. Will...will you still be here?"

Makoto nodded. "I'll still be here."

Ami nodded and gently shut the door. She sighed.

Duty called.

 

================

 

The youma, a wild combination of a bird and a woman, screeched above the senshi and slashed into the air with its taloned feet if they came too close. This creature was proving to be a pain; it flew high into the air and was fast. Deadly fast. Venus had already sustained a gash across her right arm by the time Mercury arrived. The senshi had fallen back then, taking cover behind a few bushes as the youma let loose a wail that would make a Banshee proud. The rain poured down onto them, making everything slightly hazy.

Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Venus breathed heavily as they regrouped, trying to come up with a plan and shivering from the cold. Mercury was typing away on her mini-comp, her visor activated as numbers and charts danced in her line of vision.

"Anything," Venus finally asked.

Mercury sighed, her thoughts momentarily shifting to Makoto. "It's weak to lightening."

"Of course it is," Mars growled out. "And Kino-san isn't taking our calls. Where the hell is she," the raven haired priestess fumed. "This is such  _bullsh-_ "

"We need a back up plan, then," Venus said, cutting her second-in-command off.

"It's weakest against lightening," Mercury said, "But it isn't impervious to other attacks. If someone can distract it, the rest could take advantage of that."

"Are you volunteering," Venus asked.

Mercury allowed her computer to go back into subspace and then deactivated her visor before looking to Venus. "I am. I'm the fastest, next to Sailor Moon, you know that."

Venus sighed. "I do." The blond peeked over the bush to see the youma still flying around. It would cast a look in their direction every few passes it made and Venus realized it was just toying with them. "Distract it," Venus said. "And see if you can't get her close to the ground. Maybe if we can pin it in some way, we can attack it much easier."

Mercury nodded her understanding and waited for an opportunity to do her job. It came just moments later when the youma caught sight of a few bystanders, too stupid to stay away from a senshi fight. Mercury ran at the monster and threw a water attack at it. The youma, startled, faltered in the air before it turned, screeching at Mercury. The ice senshi glared at the youma, a challenge in her eyes before she turned and ran. She heard the youma call out behind her and knew the blasted thing would follow.

Mercury ran and could feel the youma getting closer. She could feel the air from the flaps of its wings hitting her back, getting stronger. Mercury's legs burned as she pushed herself to go faster, feeling envious of Uranus' sprinting ability. She looked over her shoulder and saw the youma was within grabbing distance. It startled her, because she realized she had run much farther than she planned to away from the group.

The youma's talons caught Mercury's scarf and the blue senshi stumbled and fell. She skidded and dirt smudged her front and face. She turned and noticed two things: The youma was hovering above her, its human-like face twisted into a snarling smile before it dove at, its talons poised for attack. The other thing she noticed were the senshi, realizing they wouldn't reach her before the youma attacked, even with a long range attack.

_This is it_ , she thought.  _This is how I'm going to die_.

Lightening flashed and Mercury closed her eyes and waited. And waited. And waited. Something was wrong. Dying was never painless. She would know first hand, after all, she had done it twice before.

Mercury opened her eyes and turned her face to see the youma stumbling into a standing position, its stance wobbly. She heard a woman yell and turned her face in the opposite direction to see Sailor Jupiter run past her, throwing a lightening attack at the creature. The attack landed square into the youma's feathered back and it flew from where it had stood, skidding across the ground. Jupiter reached the youma as it began to stand again. She kicked her foot forward and Mercury heard the sickening crack that came from the youma's face. It cried out in pain and Mercury felt her heart clench at the sound.

The kick Jupiter delivered caused the youma to fall onto its back. Jupiter sat on the creature's chest, her knees pinning its wings down. Lightening danced down her arms and Jupiter began to throw punch after punch after punch into the youma's face. The creature cried out pitifully and Mercury stood, racing toward her partner. By the time she reached Jupiter, the taller senshi was panting hard over a pile of smouldering ash, her fist still pressed hard into the ground. Jupiter's face was down cast and hidden in shadows, her hair damp from the rain.

Mercury laid a gentle hand on Jupiter's shoulder and felt a slight trembling. She kneeled and with her other hand cupped Jupiter's cheek and turned her face toward her. Mercury saw fear in those emerald eyes that had so often held joy and laughter. Jupiter reached out and wrapped an arm around Mercury's shoulders and pulled her close, resting her head against the bluenette's.

"I can't lose another member of my family," she explained, her voice soft.

Mercury gasped and felt her eyes burn. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jupiter and held her close. She felt Jupiter tense when the others finally arrived and when the woman pulled away, her eyes were narrowed. Mercury felt Jupiter tense further still as she looked at her friends. She brushed her gloved fingers back through Jupiter's bangs and those emerald eyes fell to her again.

"Its alright," Mercury said softly. She dropped her hand back to Jupiter's face and ran her thumb over her cheek soothingly.

"Its alright," Mars asked, watching Mercury and Jupiter stand. "She abandoned her princess. It sure as hell isn't alright!"

"Rei."

Sailor Moon had stepped forward, silencing her friend. She gave Mars a slightly reproachful look before stepping away from her and Venus and closing the distance between herself and Mercury and Jupiter. Mercury stood facing Sailor Moon while Jupiter stood facing away, though her body was turned just enough to look over her shoulder at the Moon Princess.

"Jupiter," Sailor Moon asked softly, "Is everything alright?"

Mercury felt Jupiter's tense frame twitch and wasn't sure what to make of it. Worry danced across her features and Sailor Moon caught it and the worry reflected in her own blue eyes. She moved closer to Jupiter's left side and Mercury took a step back to allow Sailor Moon to address Jupiter alone.

Jupiter's eyes were glazing over the closer Sailor Moon became and Mercury thought, for just a flicker of half a second, she saw lightening dance Jupiter's arms.  _Must me the storm_ , she thought.

Sailor Moon came to a stop beside Jupiter and laid a gentle hand on her arm. "Mako-chan," came Sailor Moon's soft voice as she looked up at the taller warrior.

It happened so fast that no one saw it coming.

Jupiter's arms crackled with white light and her right fist cocked back and swung at the blond, a primal yell ripped from her throat. Sailor Moon dodged the attack and the second as Jupiter's left fist came swinging toward her face.

The other senshi, surprised, were jolted into action when Sailor Moon stumbled to the ground. They charged at Jupiter as her foot swung down, aiming for Sailor Moon's head once again. The blond rolled away and threw up her hand at the others.

"Stop," she yelled, dodging another attack from someone who was meant to be her guardian. Her command was directed at her friends as they rushed to her side and they immediately halted, though with some difficulty as they watched their princess under attack.

"You fucking bitch," Jupiter growled, throwing another punch that Sailor Moon dodged. "Its  _your_  fault she died! Your fault!"

Sailor Moon understood right away what Jupiter was raving about. Ami had mentioned during her visit that Makoto's mother had been ill. Sailor Moon felt her heart clench at the thought of the taller woman losing someone so important and couldn't even imagine what kind of pain Jupiter was enduring.

Jupiter growled and swung again. Her power depleted, this punch did not have the electric charge the previous ones had. Sailor Moon, surprising everyone, brought her hand up and pushed Jupiter's fist to the side. Surprised by the action, Jupiter stumbled forward and Sailor Moon wrapped her other arm around Jupiter's shoulders and held her close. Jupiter struggled and attempted tp push Sailor Moon away with the one hand the blond wasn't holding away.

"Let go of me, you fucking bitch," Jupiter snarled, attempting to tug away from the princess. The petite blond was stronger than she looked, however, though her embrace was gentle.

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan," Sailor Moon whispered, feeling tears roll down her face. "I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you."

Jupiter shuddered, her eyes burning as attempted to pull away again. "I said let go!"

Sailor Moon released Jupiter's wrist and her arm wrapped around the taller woman, holding her closer. "I can't," she said softly.

Jupiter felt warm, safe in the blond's embrace. Just like when her mother held her.

Jupiter choked on a sob and attempted to push away again. "Let me go," she demanded, her voice cracking. She shoved again even as her legs gave out and she fell to the muddy ground. Sailor Moon's arms around her were the only thing that kept it from being a painful descent. Jupiter's arms folded between them as she cried harshly, her forehead on the blond's shoulder. Being held so gently, she had never felt more alone and her heart ached, wishing it was her mother's embrace that held her so protectively. Her sobs wracked her frame and she found it difficult to breathe. But still, Sailor Moon held on, whispering reassurances into her auburn hair.

The others watched on in silence. Venus's hand rested gently on Mercury's shoulder as she watched her partner break down in their leader's arms and the rain continued to fall around them.


	18. Dawn

She was in Ami's bed. She realized this even before her eyes opened. She could smell Ami in the sheets and when Makoto finally opened her eyes, she confirmed by sight what she already knew by touch and smell. She felt warm, a sharp contrast to how she had felt earlier in the rain. She was on her left side, facing the windows and could still see the storm outside.

She felt hollow. She wasn't numb so much as there was just nothing to feel. The fight flashed in her mind and it all just left her more emotionally drained than when her mother had died. Coupled with what she was already going through and Makoto was done. If she never had to get out of that bed ever again, it would be too soon.

Weight shifting behind her caused her to turn and look over her shoulder. In the dark she saw the distinct outline of two buns and pigtails. Usagi was there, smiling serenely down at her.  _Usagi's smile could light up all of Tokyo at midnight_ , Makoto found herself thinking.

"You're awfully brave," Makoto remarked, rolling onto her back. "Being alone in a room with me." She moved to sit up and hissed when her fists came up from the bed after pushing herself up and back against the headboard. They were wrapped up in bandages and she briefly wondered why. She looked at the blond then. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Of you," Usagi asked, with a slight tilt of her head, reaching to turn on a light. Makoto nodded. "Should I be," was Usagi's oblivious reply. She smiled at Makoto's shocked expression and even giggled. Her mood sobered a bit but her smile stayed in place as she looked at the brunette. "I know I'm not the one you expected to see when you woke up. Ami-chan needed a break so I sent her on an errand. She should be back soon."

They sat in silence for a while before Usagi casually mentioned, "She's in love with you, you know." Makoto looked at the blond, one eyebrow quirked questioningly. "Ami-chan," Usagi explained. "She's in love with you."

Makoto nodded. "I know."

"I don't know if you know this, but you bring out a lot in her," Usagi continued. Then she smiled. "Most of it good. I like to think she does the same for you."

"She does," Makoto agreed. The brunette eyed the blond. Where was she going with this?

"You make her happy," Usagi said, as if answering the unasked question. "And I can see why; you bring out the best in her, you want what makes her happy and in all the ways you compliment her, she compliments you. You both remind me of my Mamo-chan and I."

"Is there a point to this," Makoto asked dryly. She wasn't in the mood for games, she was much too tired.

"If it were to come down to it, Ami-chan would choose me over you," Usagi said sadly. "And I don't want her to do that. She needs you. You both need each other. Especially right now." Usagi reached for Makoto's hand and gently laid hers upon the brunette's. "No matter what Rei or Minako-chan or even Luna say, if you feel you need to protect her over me, that's fine. You don't have to fight for me, if you don't want to. I would understand why. But I hope we can get along, at least for Ami-chan."

"You want us to be friends for Ami's sake," Makoto asked.

"I would like it if you and I could be friends, too," Usagi said plainly.

"I tried to kill you," Makoto said. "You would so easily forget that?"

"Forgiven and forgotten," Usagi said with a smile. She squeezed Makoto's hand and pulled away. Ignoring Makoto's shocked expression, Usagi turned to the bedroom door. "What is taking Ami-chan?"

As if on cue, they heard the front door open and shut. A few moments later, Ami's head peeked around the open door, her eyes full of worry to see Makoto sitting up and awake. "Why didn't you call me, Usagi-chan," Ami asked as she made her way into the room, a small bag in her left hand.

"She just woke up," Usagi said calmly, making grabby hands for the bag Ami carried. "Gimme," the blond said with a child-like excitement. Ami sighed and gave the bag to her as she made her way around the bed to the side Makoto was on. She perched on the edge just as Usagi took out the contents of the bag.

"Pocky," Makoto asked incredulously. "You sent her out in a storm for pocky?"

"Pickle flavored pocky," Usagi said excitedly, opening the package and taking one green covered stick and putting it in her mouth. The stick slowly disappeared as she chewed happily.

Makoto pulled a face. "That's...uh...  _Are you pregnant_ ," Makoto joked, not having anything else better to say.

Ami laughed. "No, it's too early for that."

"Early," Makoto asked, confused.

"I'm sure Ami-chan will explain later," Usagi said as she ate her cookie sticks. "And no, I'm not. I just really like this flavor." She stood and smiled. "I see you're in good hands, Makoto-chan," Usagi said. "I'll see you both later. Ja ne!" And with that, she was gone.

Makoto blinked at the empty space left by Usagi before turning back to Ami. "She's something else," the brunette remarked.

Ami chuckled as she, too, looked at the door where Usagi had disappeared. "She is indeed." She turned back to Makoto. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," Makoto answered as she held up her bandaged hands. "What happened?"

"You split open your knuckles during the fight," Ami remarked, remembering how the youma had cried out when Jupiter sat astride it and literally beat it to death. "You didn't break anything, thankfully, but they were a bit banged up."

"How did I get here," Makoto asked.

"You don't remember," Ami asked, not at all shocked Makoto would ask. When the brunette answered with a negative, Ami explained, "You walked here but you were in a sort of catatonic state emotionally. You were weak and collapsed just as we reached the apartment door. Rei was the one who carried you inside. You've been out for about six hours."

Makoto groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the nearest pillow. The mighty Mars had to carry her? She would never live this down. She sighed when she felt Ami's hand caressing her hip soothingly and turned back over to look at the woman. She saw concern there and her chest tightened. Makoto pushed up on her hand, using her palm instead of her knuckles this time, and wrapped her free arm around Ami's shoulders, pulling her close. Ami leaned into her, her face buried in the brunette's neck for a moment before her body was pulled over Makoto's as she was drug over the woman. Ami landed on her back in the bed and Makoto curled into her side, her cheek resting on Ami's shoulder.

They laid that way for some time in silence, Ami's arms wrapped lightly around Makoto. They each were lost in their own thoughts and the severity of everything seemed to weigh down on Makoto. Ami felt the taller woman tremble and she looked down just as a sob escaped Makoto.

"Mako?"

"I can't do this," Makoto said through her tears. "I can't. I'm not strong enough to be a senshi. After last night, I doubt I deserve to be one, either." Makoto wiped at her face with her hands, brushing the tears away. "The girl just sat there, Ami. She sat there and she smiled at me and didn't care I had tried to break her face. Break her. It was like it never happened. I don't understand."

Ami smiled softly and ran her fingers through Makoto's hair. "That's the thing you will eventually come to learn about Usagi. She forgives easily. And often. She knows you're hurting and she knows you didn't mean what you did. It came from a place of frustration and heart break."

Ami sighed and continued, "I wish you would believe that Usagi never asked for your parents to be taken away, Mako-chan. She never asked for any of our families to be taken away from us. She had no more control over it than you had over being Jupiter. If she could give you back your parents, or my relationship with my mother, she would have done so. And she would have gladly done it, no matter what it may have cost her.

"Usagi never wants anyone to be alone or forgotten. She loves everyone unconditionally, despite the fact they may, or do, hurt her in the end. She believes the best in people. That's why she isn't afraid of you now, despite what happened between you. She knows your pain; not because she lost her own family, but because she can sense when we're hurting. And she knows how badly you hurt. And that breaks her heart because there is nothing she can do to fix it, no matter how badly she wants to.

"Usagi is far from innocent, though she is much more innocent than the rest of us. She may be naive, but she isn't stupid. She knows how the world works and continues to fight for it anyway. She wants it to be a better place. As her guardians, we senshi fight to protect her, to see her dream come true. But even though we're her guardians and we protect her, she protects the world. And us. She is our savior."

Makoto let Ami's words wash over her. She wanted to believe Ami, she really did. She wanted to believe that Usagi wasn't as bad as her mind was making her out to be. Her heart believed it but her mind wouldn't allow her to embrace it.

"What should I do," Makoto asked, tilting her face up to look at Ami.

"What do you mean," Ami asked.

"I feel lost," Makoto answered truthfully, her gaze falling back down. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"I can't," Ami answered. "This is something you have to decide on your own. No one can make this decision for you."

Makoto sighed. "I don't want to be a senshi," she finally said. "Usagi said I could walk away from this if I wanted to." Makoto tightened her grip around Ami and shook her head. " But I can't lose you, though," Makoto said. "Usagi means nothing to me. But you... you I'll fight for."

"This won't work then," Ami said sadly. "Usagi-chan is our princess and her safety is above all else. If you can't protect her, even at the cost of losing me..." Ami sighed as she let her voice trail off.

Makoto shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't care anything for Usagi." The Amazon tightened her grip around the doctor. "But," she continued, "I'll learn to protect Usagi. I'll fight that instinct that wants to protect you above her. And I will do this to make you happy." She looked up at the smaller woman and held her gaze. "Maybe I'll eventually come to care for her like you do but right now I don't. I'm trying to be honest, please don't punish me for that."

"I'm not trying to punish you, Mako-chan," Ami said softly.

"Then give me a chance," Makoto pleaded. "Please."

Ami turned onto her side and ran her fingers back through Makoto's hair for a moment before her arms tightened around the Amazon, holding her close. Ami did not want to lose Makoto, the other half of her heart, after being without her, twice, in the life time. Even the thought of losing her taller woman caused Ami's heart to clench painfully. Would Makoto keep her promise and put Usagi above her? She didn't know but she hoped. Dear, God, she hoped.


	19. Epilogue: King Again

**_-Seventy-Five Years Later-_ **

Though Makoto had made amends with her aunt a few days after coming to Ami's, she had decided not to tell Chika the real reason why she had been out the night her mother had passed. Not that it mattered much. More and more youma had begun to filter into the city, and around the world, that within six months the world finally knew who the Sailor Senshi were. The future was now, Luna had said, and the fight for Crystal Tokyo and the world was on the brink of beginning. Chika had been surprised indeed, but like Sachiko, had understood all the odd behavior. And she, too, was very proud of Makoto.

Makoto had kept her promise in protecting Usagi above all else, though the newly ascended Queen rarely fought in battles these days. She and Mamoru were busy trying to reign in the chaos around the world and restore order and eventually, bring world peace. When not battling youma, Rei helped with this task in being the general to the world armies that fought for the Queen. Makoto herself was in charge of Palace security while Minako and Ami were engaged with public relations and scientific research, respectively.

Yes, Makoto had kept her promise to Ami and in doing so had grown close to the princess-turned-queen. She had difficulty at first in trusting the blond and not feeling as though she were a slave to her. What had surprised Makoto however was how she found in herself that she truly wanted to keep Usagi safe from harm. Over those first few years, Makoto had finally seen the all encompassing light that emanated from Usagi and felt the surging to desire to protect that light from harm. She finally understood Ami's drive to protect her friend.

Makoto, dressed in her too short fuku, patrolled the corridors of the Crystal Palace. Though most threats, youma or otherwise, were not as great as they once were, there were still dangers around the Royal family. The most current threat, the one she was currently dealing with, involved a thief. A cupcake stealing thief to be more specific. And while not one of the more dangerous issues, it was still one that needed to be dealt with regardless.

As she moved down the long hallway, Makoto heard a light giggle to her left and stopped at the corner. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, counting to ten before she finally peeked around into the next corridor. There, on the floor eating a large cupcake Makoto herself had made not just an hour ago, was a four-year-old Chibiusa.

"Rabbit," was all Makoto said as she peeked down at the sweet thief.

The pink haired child looked up at her aunt, her chubby cheeks, even chubbier with the large bite of cupcake she just took, smeared with rainbow icing. She smiled at Makoto, who had an eyebrow raised, and offered the half eaten sweet up to the Amazon senshi. "Wanna bite?"

She couldn't help it. Makoto's stern face melted into a smile at the small child before her. Makoto kneeled beside her niece and drew her finger across the top of the half eaten cupcake, picking up a dab of the colorful icing onto her gloved finger. She sampled it and her smile grew, which caused Chibiusa to laugh again.

"Good, huh," the child asked.

"Of course it's good," came a voice behind them. Makoto turned to look over her shoulder to see Mars standing behind her. "Jupiter-san baked it, after all."

Makoto stood, the easy grin she wore for the child at her feet slipping off her face at the sight of her "comrade." All these years, and she and Mars still didn't get along. But that was in their personal lives. Career wise, they worked well together, surprising everyone that they even could.

Mars took in Makoto's rigid stance before her eyes fell once again to the young princess. "It's time for your lessons. Pluto-san is waiting for you," Mars said kindly.

"Puu," Chibiusa cried happily before standing and dashing around the corner, her half eaten cupcake still in her hands. And following closely behind the child was a sphere with cat ears.

Makoto sighed, shaking her head. With so many other things to do, it was hard to keep track of the precocious child on the best of days. Her tutor, Sailor Pluto, had collaborated with Ami to make the floating cat head that so resembled Luna to help keep track of her. And because it was a gift from her dearest friend Puu, Chibiusa had taken to the silly mechanical nanny with no trouble.

Makoto looked back to Mars to see she had already turned, heading in the opposite direction Makoto was originally heading. As she watched Mars' backside retreating, her guilty mind flashed on one of the few arguments she and Ami still had: her feud with the fire senshi. It made Ami divide her time, what little she had, between Makoto and Minako, who often times had Rei with her and thus Makoto would not join in the get together. What bothered Makoto now was that it bothered Ami.

Makoto felt her body hesitate for only a moment before her mouth opened and she called out. "Mars-san, wait!"

Mars stopped and turned ever so slightly to watch as the Jovian warrior trotted over to her. When Makoto reached her, Mars raised her brow in question. "Yes," Mars asked.

"Uh..." What could she say to this woman? They had been soldiers together for nearly eighty years but no one could call them friends. They had put their lives in each others hands but they couldn't stand the sight of one another. What do you say to that?

"I'm sorry," Makoto said finally. Her emerald eyes locked with Rei's amethyst orbs. They simply stared at one another for a long moment before Makoto continued. "I am sorry for things have turned out between us. Maybe we could start over? Ami doesn't really like the fact we don't get along." Makoto chuckled sadly. "It..stresses her out quite a bit."

"So you're asking for my friendship for Ami's sake," Mars asked.

"Partly," Makoto replied. "But I'm tired of the feud myself. I would much prefer to just let it go." Makoto shrugged.

Rei studied Makoto for a long moment before the ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. She turned fully to face the Amazon and brought her left arm out. "I would like that as well."

Makoto flashed Rei a large grin and with her own left hand grasped Rei's wrist and Rei did the same to Makoto with her own hand; a warrior's handshake and sign of trust. The shook once firmly before releasing each others arm.

"Minako has been wanting to get together with you and Ami-chan for dinner," Rei said. "But with our feuding, it was difficult."

Makoto nodded. "Let me know and I'll talk to Ami about it. I know she'd like it if we all got together as civilians rather than always talking business."

Rei smirked. "I do have a favor to ask, though."

"What's that?"

"Ami-chan has told us just what an amazing cook you are." Makoto smiled and Rei's smirk grew. "I don't like to cook and there's a high risk Minako will burn down the shrine if she attempts such a thing." Rei let the unasked question hang in the air.

Makoto only laughed. "I think I can manage a meal for four."

"Excellent," Rei exclaimed. "I'll talk to Minako and get back to you about it. I better get going," Rei said, heading back down the hall. "Usagi-chan gets grumpy if I keep her waiting. You know how she likes her food and if I'm late, that means her dinner will be late!"

"You better run then," Makoto teased before she turned and headed down the opposite corridor. Makoto made her way through the palace, taking several turns that would confuse most others in these long halls. She eventually came to a stop before a simple looking door and, after producing and using a key, entered through it.

It was a suite. More specifically, it was hers and Ami's suite. Though most of the rooms in the palace were luxuriously furnished, their apartment was simple and functional and much like how their first apartment had been when they first moved in together. Neither she nor Ami needed much.

Makoto felt her body ache and she moved to the couch and fell upon it. She sighed and let her transformation fade away as her eyes closed in the darkening room...

Makoto slowly woke to the feeling of a warm body over hers and soft lips on her throat. Eyes still closed, Makoto smiled and tightened her grip around the woman in her arms above her.

"Hey, Doc," Makoto said, her voice sleepily husky.

"Hey, beautiful," Ami said softly, kissing Makoto's ear. The doctor stretched out beside her partner, tucked between Makoto's large frame and the couch. "I see you did not change out of your pajamas again this morning before transforming," Ami remarked with a smirk.

Makoto smiled, bringing her hand up and brushing Ami's hair back from her face. "I saw no point in changing out of my comfies if no one else was going to notice anyway."

"I noticed," Ami said quietly, enjoying Makoto's fingers through her hair.

"You don't count," Makoto hissed playfully. Ami slapped her on the shoulder and the taller woman chuckled. She dropped her arms around Ami, one around her shoulders, the other on her small hand that rested on Makoto's stomach. After a moment, Ami pulled her hand free of Makoto's and began to twirl the auburn haired woman's wedding band on her finger. Makoto's face dissolved into a small smile.

"It's been one hell of a ride," she said quietly.

"Mm." Ami shifted and looked up at Makoto with a smile of her own. "It's not over yet."

Makoto's small smile grew. She kissed Ami on her forehead. "It's a good thing I don't get sick on such dizzying rides."

They laughed as the light in the suite faded further into darkness, content to lay in the others' arms as day passed into night.


End file.
